Keep Calm and Let's Go To Hell
by Kawaii Dream
Summary: Ciel has finally completed his second revenge against Alois and Claude. It was time for Sebastian to take his soul. But one last order from Ciel causes him to hesitate...What will he do to the boy now? Take him to the deepest, darkest, depths of Hell, of course. [Yaoi] [SebaCiel] [Roleplay Story]
1. 1 - Master No More

**Please read this before reading the story!**

**This 'story' here is actually my roleplay with me, Ciel-Heaven Phantomhive, and Sebastian NeverMore Michaelis on Facebook. You could say it's a collaboration between the two of us! **

**However, since this is a roleplay, the POV keeps switching back and forth from Ciel to Sebastian, so in order to make it less confusing, I added an 'x' between my paragraphs (Ciel's POV) and Sebastian's paragraphs (Sebastian's POV). It may be a little confusing at first, but I do hope everyone enjoys it. **

**Thank you and enjoy reading. I do not own Kuroshitsuji or it's characters in anyway. **

* * *

Ciel hummed a non-existent tune as he unconsciously clicked the pen in his hand. He was in a rather...'good' mood. The boy himself didn't know why, but after he had taken a bite of Sebastian's Lemon Cake, his mood went from annoyed and grumpy to extremely happy and giddy. He was in too good of a mood, in fact, that he refused to do any paperwork as he sat at his desk. "This stuff is boring," he whined out loud to himself, "how do I even put up with this everyday?" Ciel picked up a piece of paper, scanned it quickly through with his eyes, and then threw it behind his chair. "I want some entertainment..." he mumbled as the paper fluttered to the floor.

x

Sebastian had been out and about the Manor as he was going about his long list of day-to-day chores he was given. Completely all his tasks-as always-entirely flawlessly. He took pride in that much. Though with all the other incompetent help around the Phantomhive Estate someone had to be able to get things done properly.  
The demon butler recently finished the washing of the mansions many windows when he took out his pocket watch to see he was cutting it close to his masters afternoon tea. Thankfully done; he headed into the kitchen to prepare the beverage for his master.

It had not taken him at all along and he was standing outside Ciel's study. Lifting a gloved hand to knock lightly on the door before opening it. "Ah. My lord, do excuse me if I am interrupting your work. But I have brought your afternoon tea." He stated with a soft demeanor as he entered the room with the silver platter which he set on a table near Ciel's desk.

x

The boy looked up at the butler as he entered the room. "It took you long enough to arrive," He 'hmphed' and set down the pen softly, lacing his fingers together as he waited for Sebastian to pour the tea and put in two sugar cubes, just as he liked it. "And you did not interrupt my work. I was just finishing," he lied. "Is there anything that is classified as 'entertainment' in this damned manor?" Ciel asked the demon butler with a bored tone, eyeing him with his one eye.

x

"Entertainment? My lord, there are many things you could do to entertain yourself." Sebastian began as he made the boys tea to his liking before placing it on a small tea plate and setting it down in front of him. "Perhaps even some things you may want to do for skill purpose, like practicing your violin. Surely you need practice with that." The butler smiled lightly as he took a step away from Ciel's desk. "Or simply taking a stroll in the garden." He placed his hands to his sides as he looks out the window. Creating an eye distraction while he spoke.

x

Ciel grabbed the handle of the teacup, taking in the scent before taking a small sip and placing the cup back onto the cup plate. "The options you gave me are indeed, 'entertainment'." he placed his hand under his chin and leaned on the desk. "but you do know, I am not the type of person who would take leisurely strolls in the garden as if I had no care in the world." He watched his professional butler look outside the world beyond the window. "Violin practice doesn't appeal to me at the moment, either. Perhaps we should play a 'game', Sebastian." A small smile formed on the boy's lips as his expression darkened. "A rather risky and dangerous game..."

x

His steady gaze had shifted over to Ciel shortly after he had spoken of playing some sort of game with him. Though Sebastian really was not one for games, if such a thing would amuse his young lord, he would endure it. Though what caught his attention mainly was the mention of this beings risky and dangerous. What exactly he was thinking; even he had not a clue at certain times. Though the butler allowed a small smile dust his lips as he looked back at him. "If that is what you would like to do young master, what did you have in mind?" Sebastian had acquired in a calm soft tone.

x

The boy's gaze locked with the demon's. "I find it amusing when you put on shows for me. And today, I'd like another first-rate show." He chose his words carefully, saying each word out loud slowly. "Though, in this case, I would like to participate. I want to see your rage and anger. It intrigues me so when I see my usually unfazed butler so...furious." He chuckled darkly, "Won't that be fun?"

x

His rusty red eyes widened at Ciel's words. That was the game he wanted to play?! To the demon it sounded much more like some kind of punishment. Not liking to be angry or showing rage unless he saw it fit. Certainly not a game he ever thought of. He reproached Ciel's desk with his usual calm composure. "Fun..if you truly care to call my anger fun, perhaps you have forgotten how angry I can in fact be. Not to mention the potential of awful consequences—my lord." The butler pauses and let his eyes lid themselves. A small sigh escaping him. "I cannot simply choose to be angry. Not truly. And I believe you're aware of that."

x

Ciel smirked, pushing the teacup towards the butler as a sign he was finished with it. "Of course, demons cannot be truly angry if I just simply order them too," he stood from his chair and grabbed the paper that was on the floor, "and that is exactly why," the one sapphire eye scanned the paper once again, pausing for a moment to do so. Then, he looked up and handed the paper to the butler. "we're going to the Trancy Manor. It appears they're hosting a ball today in the late evening. Prepare my outfit, Sebastian. This is going to be an exciting game." With that being said, he walked passed the demon and exited the room, the door closing with a soft 'bam'.

x

Sebastian was taken back by his words and looked down at the paper in his hands with a small sneer. He really was trying to upset him it seemed but he had to comply with his masters wishes. He exited the room a moment after Ciel had walked out and sighs to himself. He had gone to prepare his outfit for the ball to get it out of the way so he could continue to work on his chores.

x

The butler had been able to finish up all the chores about an hour and a half before they had to leave for the Trancy Manors ball. Which he had hoped his master was still not entirely serious about, he wouldn't enjoy going there but most of the time neither would his young lord. "My lord?" He spoke up as he approached him from behind. "If we are to be leaving soon, would you like to get changed?"

x

Ciel plopped himself on the bed and nodded. "Yes," came the small reply from his lips as he waited for the butler to do his job. Ciel wanted to make Sebastian angry, but, it wasn't really just for entertainment only. He had another reason behind wanting to get him furious...but of course, he wouldn't actually want to tell why. It was quite embarrassing and unlikely of an Earl to say to a mere servant. The boy wanted the butler to find out himself, why exactly he chose this particular 'game' to 'play'.

x

He had knelt down in front of Ciel as he began to go about undressing his master to put his other outfit on. Sebastian was quiet as he went about the switching of clothing though his mind was still reeling as to why Ciel wanted to see him get angry, even furious. What had he done wrong? Surely this was a punishment..a display of such an emotion wasn't proper of a butler, yet he _asked_ for it. He did not understand. Sebastian had stood once having dressed his master and stepped to the side so he may stand up. "Shall we be on our way, my lord?" He asked in a emotionless monotone.

x

"No. What about your outfit?" Ciel eyed the other's regular butler attire. "The invitation stated all participants, even servants, must dress up properly." The boy stated, ignoring Sebastian's emotionless and monotone voice. "Get dressed and we'll be on our way. I shall head towards the carriage first." He hopped off of the bed, smoothed down his outer garment, and once again left the butler be in the room alone. Once out, Ciel walked with his walking-stick, down the long halls of the Phantomhive manor. It seemed that Sebastian still didn't quite understand what he was playing at._ But he will soon,_ Ciel thought, _he will soon…_

_x_

The butler let a soft sigh escape him. He wasn't at all wishing to dress up, as much he knew that was mentioned on the invitation, had hoped his master wouldn't have known that.

Sebastian didn't make Ciel wait long for him, only a minute or two. It wasn't as though he had much clothing wise to chose from anyways. Most of his attire only suits and formal clothing. Though what more could one expect from a butler? Certainly not any flashy clothing or anything fancy.

Sebastian had walked down the halls after his master and continued to ponder things in his head. Not that it lead anywhere. It all seemed so deranged to him. Sometimes he questioned his masters sanity quietly in his head, especially at times like this.

Sebastian had opened the carriage door after checking with the driver that he knew where he was going to take the two of them before having stepped into the carriage after his master and shutting the door.

x

He had done nothing to break the icy silence in the carriage. It was just master and servant, there was no small talk needed. But the boy couldn't help but secretly wish to converse with the other. After all, it was going to take quite a while before they arrived at the Trancy manor. He sighed softly to himself and stared outside; seeing nothing but darkness.

So much for entertainment...now, he was stuck in a carriage with absolutely nothing to do. Ciel had always hated balls and parties, he had to admit. But he was only going this time to see another certain emotion than just anger from Sebastian. He couldn't help but wonder sometimes; did the demon only think of him of just a meal, or...?

A bump from the carriage ride knocked him out of his thoughts, as it suddenly veered to the right, making the boy's head bump the butler's shoulder.

x

As always he sat in a almost unmovable straight posture, much like a statue. His stature not at all broken by the boy bumping into his shoulder. His eyes did track over to his master however, though his head stayed forward. He had interrupted his thinking by having bumped into him but the butler couldn't complain. After all it was only pointless and entirely irrelevant thoughts. He did try to use to distract himself from the carriage ride. It was much better then having let his mind ponder over how the evening would go. That was an unsatisfactory strain of thought; which he did not plan to over think.

"My lord, if I may be so forward..I would like to know why you'd choose to go to this ball. You never gave me much of a reason as to why." Sebastian spoke up to break the silence in the carriage. He did think he knew–but couldn't be sure about much at this time.

x

He was surprised to see that the one to start speaking first was not him, but his butler. He was blushing a bit; only out of embarrassment from bumping his head on the other. "Does going to a ball require a reason?" Ciel asked smoothly, hoping his slight blush could not be seen in the dark. "We are attending this ball because it's all part of the 'game'. Did you not remember that I am looking forward to seeing your anger?"

This was just a game, all to see if Sebastian would be able to stay calm and collected tonight. If he showed any part of fury, he would lose, and Ciel would win. But, if he somehow manages to stay cool throughout the night, Ciel loses. It was all part of the boy's 'entertainment', going to the ball.

x

"Yes. I do recall you saying so. However, I never did assume you'd go through such lengths to just have me angry master. Perhaps I underestimate you." The butler spoke in a slightly amused tone of voice as a small smirk came to him. He was all too amused with the boy after all. Most in the right mind wouldn't want a demon to become upset, though it seemed it was something Ciel wanted. Perhaps because he was aware Sebastian could not harm him he felt so cocky as to wish his fury for entertainment. Whatever the reasoning he didn't ask. It being most definitely better that way.

x

"You have always underestimated me. I am more capable of myself than you think." He stared out into the darkness again. "I am Ciel Phantomhive, and I would do anything to complete my revenge. But what's revenge without a bit of entertainment, first?" Work, work, and more work was all he had done for at least two years now. Completing dangerous missions from the Queen, doing paperwork, and managing his father's company was what his life was, and he wanted to change it.

He had wanted to change it ever since he felt himself feeling an emotion he had never thought he'd ever be able to feel...for his butler. But he would never admit it; not until he knew what Sebastian's thoughts of him were, which was probably just another soul to devour; his dinner. He swore to himself that after tonight, if he truly was nothing but food to his butler, then he'd give up and hurry to complete his revenge. He had nothing and no one else to live for, anyways. It would be better to hurry and end his life than live in this worthless world created by God. For God hadn't helped him when he needed Him most. All he could do was rely on the Devil, and that was Sebastian.

x

The crow demons eyes left his master to look back ahead of himself as Ciel had spoken, his amused look fading as he did look away. Listening intently to his words. He always did. Even when it may not have seemed as that were so-Which was a rare occasion if he were to think he did not listen, it was a part of his job after all. As the silence had fell again Sebastian allowed his tainted crimson hues to lid, content in his own darkness.

It had been something he was incased in his entire existence. After all. So one did get used to the never ending shadows of their own mind, after time. And for him it had been a _long_ time.

"If I may.." Sebastian began in a soft tone. "I would like to ask something of you, my lord." The demon leaned back a little against the seating they had themselves. "Tonight, if you do truly succeed in what you have set out to do, I ask you to remember I told you previously nothing good could have come of it. Remember that much for me." He asked, or more said it just to have held it in his favor should something actually happen. He wouldn't be thrilled if he was blamed for his actions when angered.

x

Ciel slowly turned his head from the window and set his eyes on the demon, a little spark of sadness in his eyes, but it quickly vanished. "Of course," he said quietly, as if he were whispering, "nothing good comes out of anything in this damned world." Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to test his already-perfect butler. For the second time in his life, he began to doubt. Did he make the right decision?

What was he thinking, feeling so strongly for a _demon?_ Demons would never return their feelings to anyone, much less a small human boy. He felt his heart twist in his chest, but he endured the pain. It didn't really matter anymore. Sebastian had already said it himself, nothing good would come out of it, and he had never once told a lie. So it was true-the demon butler thought of him as nothing but food.

He had already made up his mind. All he needed was to wait for the ball to be over, and he would order Sebastian to finish 'them' off. And his revenge would be completed, enabling the demon to take his soul. That was it. The last ball he would ever be attending.

"I will remember." Ciel said loudly, more clearly this time. He was ready for the end.

x

Sebastian let his eyes open to look over at Ciel with an unreadable expression to his face. He could, and had, said many profound things to his master: yet he had caught his tongue in allowing any sort of word to slip out of his sinful lips. The things he wanted to say where unfit for a butler to his master. Just as giving opinions, uncalled for advice, and many other things other people did take for granted was. He had to hold his tongue. Which for the slightly egotistic demon wasn't a enjoyed time in his silence.

The contract he held with this child, this completely unusual child, had lasted much longer then any other one he had in the past. The demon having made himself a part of the boys life. Two years was a long time to wait for your dinner, yet for some reason he never complained. Never went scavenging for other souls to sustain him in his wait. And never mentioned a word of being quite so hungry. Though the fact he was starving himself here was a fact. Not to the point of doing himself damage but it was starting to become a bit bothersome. He was hungry but he would wait until he heard the word..

"Thank you, my lord." His voice was still as soft as it had previously been. His eyes carrying a thankful and friendly look to them as he did gaze at his master. Whom he would be lying if he said he was not attached to the boy by then. For he had come to enjoy the Phantomhive. Which showed in the way he treated him.

x

Ciel's one sapphire eye was full of nothing, now. Dull and cold, perhaps, but there was nothing like the usual spark of mischief and sarcasm in them, like it once had. He gave a small nod to show he had heard the other, but nothing more. A few more minutes of silence filled the carriage, nothing was spoken as he listened to the usual noises of the carriage; the way the wheels sounded on the rocks, the sound of horses and whips, the creaking of wood from the carriage. Then, a small light came into his view. Ah, yes. They were finally there. The Trancy manor.

The carriage slowly came to a halt, and he emotionlessly waited for the butler to open the door for him and lead him into the manor. His last ball, his last party. This was it.

He should have been afraid, but all he felt was numb inside. He should have wanted to keep living like a normal human being; but all he wanted was to die. Although he was young, he was clever and more intelligent than most adults. He was mature, only because he had already knew and sealed his fate with a demon. He knew what his future held:

Death.

x

Upon the arrival he was a bit relieved he did not have to dwell in the carriage any longer. Though their destination still wasn't a sight he was particularly fond of. But wasn't that the entire point? He sighed inwardly and had exited the carriage, holding the door open for Ciel to step out as well. His form out of the way of his exit and awaiting him to exit himself.

His eyes did drift to the manor ahead of him and he did feel uncertain about this. Knowing overly well how malicious this other demon that dwelled here could be. He always worried for his young master as he seemed to be a target for more then just one demon. Though he had never been unable to handle it, he wouldn't be much of a loyal dog should he fail at protecting his master.

x

Seeing that Sebastian had done his part; he stood up and walked out of the carriage. Ciel looked up, staring at how huge the mansion was. Though it was nothing compared to his manor. He calmly strolled inside, seeing that many guests had already arrived. Women were dressed in their finest, wearing make-up to cover up their real faces. It disgusted him to the bone, how distasteful women were. He was a male who had perfect and flawless skin...well, at least, his face. He couldn't help but think of Sebastian; how he had no flaws, perfectly shaped body...

Too bad tonight was the last time he'd see him. For now, since he was already here, he would proceed with the game.

Step one was simple. Find Earl Alois Trancy and his butler, Claude Faustus.

Step two, bad-mouth them until they get angry enough to _touch_ him in a way Sebastian had never did.

And step three, see how 'well' Sebastian can take it, seeing their hands _all over_ him.

Indeed, it was a great plan. But now, he couldn't care less as he walked around, until the host finally appeared.

"Earl Trancy has arrived," Claude announced as the pair entered the room. The icy blue eyes of the blonde seemed to scan the crowd; and landed on Ciel. _That was easier than expected,_ Ciel thought bitterly.

x

Sebastian had followed behind Ciel as they were aimlessly walking around the large room. The butler staying close to Ciel as always when they went anywhere, much like a shadow whom only protected and served him, and him alone.

Hearing the Earls appearance being announced he had looked over to the blonde for a brief moment. He wasn't the one he was concerned with dealing with but was just as irritating. Sebastian hadn't thought much of what Ciel planned out in order to accomplish his goal. Knowing well he himself was very good at keeping calm in almost any situation did not worry. Though he was aware the boy knew some things that got on his nerves to a point.

Since he'd not been dismissed nor sent off to get Ciel anything as of yet he remained quiet. Though did give him space to speak with the crowd should he wish to be sociable. Not that it normally happened when they went to events, not if he could get out of it.

x

Knowing that Sebastian was right behind him, Ciel locked eyes with the blonde as they began walking towards them.

Alois was not paying attention to the guests at the slightest; his eyes seemed to focus on Ciel and only Ciel. His butler, Claude, was following close behind as the crowd murmured words of gossip all around. But he didn't care - he wanted Ciel. And he would make Ciel want him, too.

"Sebastian," Ciel whispered quietly, never taking his eyes off of the blonde as they slowly approached them. "Let the game begin. Stay here and watch." He commanded, and walked towards the pair alone as the other guests began resuming their previous activities.

"Ciel, what a surprise! I was hoping you'd come today!" Alois beamed as soon as Ciel was in earshot. "After all, I only hosted this ball because you _requested_ me to!"

Ciel glanced at Sebastian but then looked away, returning his attention on the earl and butler. "Of course," he replied, now it was time for step two, "but your butler sure seems to be less perfect than mine. The decorations are rather disturbing to me, his taste in...well, to put it bluntly, _everything_ is horrid. I must have been out of my mind when I asked the two of you to host this ball." He spoke in a monotonous tone; which only angered the other two more.

"What was that?!" Alois' icy blue eyes narrowed, glaring daggers at Ciel. "Just because your Sebastian has a little bit of talent, doesn't mean he's better than my Claude! Look at your butler, uselessly standing and watching us from afar. He must be _really_ afraid of Claude!" He suddenly erupted into laughter as Ciel gritted his teeth.

x

Being told to stay and watch was not something he agreed with, for his masters sake, but it appeared he did not have a choice so he had complied and stayed put in the spot he was left in. Carefully keeping a watch on the boy to make sure he did not get himself hurt. Or harassed too much by Alois. Mainly things that concerned his masters safety. Nothing more.

Sebastian had been more than capable to hear what was being said even at the distance. Though it didn't sit well with him that he was speaking of being afraid of that spider demon. Yet it really was not his place to say a word, even if it had not been a game. Such a simple and forgettable comment however was not enough to make him think it was necessary to become upset.

No, he was much too calm and collected to allow this sort of small thing to anger him. Even if the idea of himself being /afraid/ of Claude was a tad irritating, the Trancy wasn't known for making accurate comments.

For the time he was to be standing and watching he was silent. Always watchful of all three of them. He didn't make that a hidden fact. If anything it was suppose to show Claude he'd still been watching. He dare not think of what could happen should he have the chance to be alone with his master. Revolting thoughts, really.

x

"Perhaps, Earl Trancy," Ciel continued, despite the horrific laughter, "you may be correct. I, for one, actually agree with you for once." That statement caused the blonde to stop laughing and stare at him with surprise.

"What did you just say?" Alois asked in disbelief. Did Ciel just agree with him that Sebastian was actually useless, and afraid of Claude? Maybe he was finally going to be his tonight.

Ciel gave an amused smile, (even though he was dying inside) and laughed. "Sebastian is really a worthless butler. He failed to realize something, and now we're here tonight. I would think that Claude really was better than him..." he looked up at the Trancy butler. "You are quite attractive, after all. I might even send you a personal invitation to my manor so that we could have some _fun_."

Truthfully, Ciel was disgusted with himself and the vulgar words that were coming out of his own mouth. It absolutely disgusted him to the core to be speaking like a whore, like virginal women going around asking men to pop their cherry. But, in this case, he had no choice. It was step three, after all. If he wanted Sebastian to be angry...he would have to force himself to do things that he normally would never do. And besides, it might even be nice able to experience _it_ before dying after tonight.  
_But it would only be 'nice' if it was with Sebastian..._ A voice in his mind echoed, but he ignored it. Because Sebastian would never do _that_. Only Claude would...probably.

x

He narrowed his vibrant red eyes onto his master as he had gone on like this. He wouldn't lie to himself that hearing that come from Ciel-even if just part of this game-bothered him. He was use to normal insults directly from his young lord but being called worthless to others, especially the Trancy', just hit him in a wrong spot. Not that he truly believed his words but the idea that his master was making _him_ sound incompetent was irritating.

Things didn't seem to improve as the conversation between the three went on either. He didn't let his gaze waver nor his outer appearance change at all at Ciel's comments involving that bloody Trancy butler. Not to say he didn't have lovely ideas of killing Claude as he stood there.

Yet he wasn't to let his calm demeanor fall down and crumble so easily.

He refused to give Ciel that pleasure of wining over him. Especially when it came to something like his own anger.

_Do be careful master.._ He sighed inwardly as he observed continuously. Knowing very well he could get himself into something horrid should he say the wrong things. And even if he were there to protect him he didn't wish things to come to that.

x

The Trancy butler nodded slightly. "That would be most...delighted. Although I do not think I would be able to have 'fun' with you, unless my Master allows me to." Turning to Alois, he bent down and whispered something into the blonde's ear. The Earl nodded with a huge smile plastered on his lips.

"Of course, I'll allow you to do what you want, Claude." He responded. "And when I say 'do what you want', it means you can act without an order." Alois announced, throwing his hand up and clapping, '_Olé!_' and ran off into the crowd, leaving Ciel and Claude alone.

Ciel's eyebrow went up curiously. "What did you say to him?" He asked the spider demon.

"Does it matter, as long as you wanted to have some 'fun'?" Claude countered, a ghost of a smile on his lips. Looking up to make eye contact with Sebastian, he purposely wrapped an arm around the boy's body and place his hand at his slim hip. _He's mine now, you screwed up_. His gleaming golden eyes seemed to say.

x

Sebastian's body tensed at the sight of that, utterly disgusted another demon had the audacity to lay a hand on his young master. Especially when he was only across the room.

That may have been what broke his calm composer.

Or, rather, it was.

His eyes lit up with their demonic pinks and purples for a brief moment as Claude dared to make eye contact with him while laying a hand on Ciel.

_I suppose I lose..this cannot continue, I'd hate to have him tainted by that revolting spider_. Sebastian had growled out in his head before he did begin walking over with a less the pleased expression on his face.

As the demon had made it half way across the room toward them the lights all spontaneously popped out to leave the previously bright and vibrant room pitch black. Gasps of shock and surprise filling the blackness until they turned into panic. Many footsteps being heard moving about the room in a hurry. The crow demon having been able to see perfectly fine in the sudden and purposeful darkness had continued approaching.

It hadn't been more then a few seconds, but could have felt like hours before the demons hand pried Ciel from the others grasp and turned to have him facing into the darkness away from Claude. Pushing the other to walk and get space away from the maniacal spider.

x

Ciel wasn't surprised at the least when the room suddenly became pitch black when the spider demon touched him. 'It seems like Sebastian has lost this game...' he thought as he felt his butler pried him from Claude's grasp. He couldn't help but chuckle. 'My last party has been cut short. It's time to end my useless life.'

At that last thought, Ciel ripped off his eye patch, the contract glowed a light violet. "This is it, Sebastian. This is an order: Kill Alois Trancy and Claude Faustus." His voice was loud; it rang through the large ballroom as clear as a bell. _I will get my revenge; and you will get the meal you've been craving for_.

x

At his order he smirked and looked down at the boy, which he could easily see in the darkness. It was much to satisfying to hear such an order from him. Killing both he would take nothing less then pleasure in doing. He would kill and destroy Alois Trancy' soul, and send his pathetic demon butler back to hell.

"Yes, my lord."

The demon had then decided it was best to deal with the other demon first, injure him, then go for his master. All the while he had to keep in mind that Ciel was still in some danger of either of the two he was ordered to kill. That was why he chose to go for Claude first, the only one aside from himself who could see amongst the darkness.

He had turned sharp on heel and pursued the spider with quick movements. Backing the other creature in the opposite direction of Ciel. He'd find a way to harm him quickly should he be able to catch the avoiding creature.

x

The boy couldn't see a thing. He was surrounded in darkness. He had only heard Sebastian's 'Yes, my lord' echoing in the night. He heard the quick movement of both demons' footsteps. Ciel stood rooted in the spot Sebastian had left him in, a bit unsatisfied he couldn't see the death match of two demons.

Claude had been quickly running the opposite direction of the crow demon. He had heard the order loud and clear. He needed to somehow get close to Ciel so that Sebastian wouldn't be able to harm him while his mind is focused on saving his precious young master. While the other demon was behind him, he took a thread from inside his vest and attached it quickly to the ceiling. He was then flying towards Ciel, passing Sebastian on the way. '_He's my soul,_' he thought darkly. As soon as the boy was in reach, he grabbed him with one arm, causing Ciel to cry out in surprise, and let go of the thread. He had Ciel, so now, what could the other demon do?

x

Sebastian was no longer seen by searching eyes in the darkness, it having fallen completely silent. Even whatever others left in the ballroom had silenced. No foot steps came, no words, not even breathing. It was just an eerie silence that fell so abruptly over the entire room.

That was until the rooms lights did flash back on. It was clear by the damage and blood staining the floors caused in the silence that the demon was angry. Sebastian himself was standing behind the two with the blonde Trancy boy at his feet. Slowly and painfully bleeding out by four deep gashes to his throat. Slipping his white glove back over his hand he sighs to himself as a smirk creeped onto his lips.

"Ah..yes, such a lovely evening you have set up tonight, my lord." The butlers voice spoke dull as he had slowly began approaching. He had managed to take out the other demons only reason of being there, his contract, his purpose. But only because he knew he had been put at a serious disadvantage. Yet he still had the nerve to mock him.

"Let us remember something Faustus..he is my young master, and that was yours. You failed at the one simple job you had. What kind of butler are you?"

x

A demonic smirk graced Claude's lips as he saw his former master's dead body on the ground. Holding on tightly to Ciel's neck from behind, the boy groaned from the lack of air. "Perhaps he was my master, but his soul was not worth devouring. This one's soul is." Licking his lips hungrily, he licked the shell of the boy's ear, causing Ciel to shiver and gasp. "I should be the one asking you the same question, crow demon. Your young master is in /my/ hands. What kind of butler are you to let me take him so easily?"

The spider demon let go of his grip on the other's neck and gratefully slid his hands all over the boy's body. Ciel opened his one eye and stared straight at Sebastian, unable to say a word.

No, he wouldn't say a word. He didn't want to. This was Sebastian's last test before devouring his soul, after all.

"What a nice, slim body this young master has." Claude complimented, only trying to cause the other demon to be angrier.

x

Sebastian only chuckled and had stood close in front of the two. Keeping his eyes more on the demon, his senses did tell him that it would be best to do so. "Yes, I suppose you're correct about that." He stated. His tone nothing too calm and collected as usual but not entirely infuriated. If he'd been so angry he would've lost his focus by then and possibly resorted to using his true form to take out Claude quickly. But it didn't appear to be the case.

At least, not so far.

"Though you are much too vile to be even able of the privilege to be holding him in your grasp. Taken from me or not, the fact _you_ have always been a lowly bottom feeder will never change. Perhaps that is why you resort to taking others valued things."

His glare set in as he spoke. But his gaze did shift to look his master in the eyes. His expression one of hatred if anything, but he couldn't say a thing. He wished his master wouldn't stand so idle while he was being touched by the spider. It was truly having an impact on the respect he had for him.

x

Ciel grimaced at Sebastian's words. Yes, he had always knew he was food for the demon. But to be called...a...a _thing_. It was too much for the small boy's heart to handle as it shattered right then and there. That's right, he was nothing but a '_thing_' to Sebastian. Realization washed over him and he felt all of his emotions fall down the drain until he felt nothing. He didn't think of anything. His eye was suddenly empty. It looked lifeless, though he was still breathing and alive. He didn't care what happened to him anymore - it didn't matter to him whoever ate his soul in the end. He wanted it all to end.

Ciel's body leaned on the other's for support. He couldn't even stand anymore, from the impact of his butler's words. He felt heartbroken, empty, and alone. Using all of the strength he had in him left; he managed to choke out: "_Sebas-...tian...Kill h-im...quick-ly..."_ his voice was raspy and weak, yet cold and monotone at the same time.

x

His lips curved up into a dark grin at Ciel's words. Nodding his head in the slightest as his eyes did make the transition back to their true tainted pinks and purples. He'd make it quick, but definitely not a painless death for the despised demon whom seemed to cross the line much too often for his liking. Horrible thing.

It was a quick flash of a black blur and Ciel did find that the spider demon had been taken off of him. Claude himself pinned down a good ten feet from where he had originally been holding Ciel. The spider having been smashed into the flooring harshly on impact. Sebastian standing over him near his head, still all too pleased with himself and his timing to have gotten the low demon away from his master.

Even if he was pleased he wasted no time in smashing his sharp pointed heels down into his head, these more like weapons then articles of clothing. It the equivalent to a sharp knife being stabbed into ones skull, not at all pleasant. And it was held there with murderous pressure until he was more then certain he'd stopped twitching in a most unsightly manner.

x

The boy, falling to the floor after Claude's body was detached from his, went limp on the ground. Though he was still alive, he heard the horrific sound of the former spider demon's skull being crushed. There was nothing else Ciel could do now, for his revenge was finally completed. The two that ruined the Phantomhive name were dead. That means: Sebastian will take his soul.

How funny. To have his soul be eaten by the one he loved. He was stupid to fall for an unfeeling demon. Despite the emotional pain inside of him, he shakily sat up and stood on his own two feet. His legs felt weak. His whole body and heart were already broken. It was time to finish it off with his broken soul being devoured.

Staring up at his demon butler; he took in a deep breath. "My revenge..." his voice trembled, "is co-complete. Y-You know what t-that means...right?"

x

The sight of the butler, or more; the demon, flicking the others blood off of his sharp heel was what sight he'd wondered over to see with his eyes. Not a very inviting sight. Even more so as Sebastian had not the time to realize his master did look over until he spoke. But by then he'd already seen him, anyways.

The demons body was more slender then usual, his large feathery wings having been flared out did begin retract back. His attire now much different, but entirely black as expected it would be. The grin he'd bared had given a visual of how sharp his teeth and fangs where. He'd not lied when he told his master he was unsightly.

His eyes met Ciel's as he knew what he spoke of, obviously. Slowly the creature that vaguely could be make out to be Sebastian walked toward him. The contract marking on one of his clawed hands brightening as he stepped closer.

"Yes. Do not forget I have done this many times. However, I must say..in all my years I've never come across a soul quite like yours..Ciel Phantomhive." The demon stopped in front of the boy whom he had known much better then he ever thought he would, gripping hold of his chin with a hand lightly. "I have waited a long time to be able to rip your soul from you. You made the waiting excruciating. I do hope you are to be worth my wait." His voice hissed out.

x

He felt a sharp pain through his chin from the demon's sharp 'nails', even when it was a light touch. Opening his eyes, his contracted eye glowed along with Sebastian's. He was not afraid of his butler's true form. It may have been unsightly, but he had accepted the fact his butler was a demon from the moment the contract was made. His eyes seemed to lock with the other's, he felt the intensity of the gaze. Again, with Sebastian's harsh words, it only reminded him he was about to die. If his broken heart could have been broken anymore, then it did.

"Do it," he whispered. "Take m-my soul...rip it out as you pl-please. Make it as painful as possible...as proof that I li-lived..." his voice trembled.

x

His nails had lightly dug into his skin as he pulled the boy closer to himself. A low growl emitting from the back of his throat as he kept his gaze locked with his masters. Not that Ciel truly had any control over him now that Sebastian had held up his end of the contract, but until he took his soul he would consider him that. With all respects.

"And I shall. Do me the liberty of answering me one last question, however...when you did insult me today...did you honestly mean it?" He asked him, his tone lifting into a slightly curious one. He had to know the answer to such a thing, even if he knew it was just play. But it hurt him, not that he was opening to admit—but whenever he'd been insulted it really did bother him. As he always did his best to keep him in a good mood, or, as good a mood he could be.

x

He broke eye contact, feeling tears well in his eyes, he had not cried ever since the day he was abandoned by God. Much less cry and show weakness in front of Sebastian, but...he couldn't control it. Though tears fell silently to the ground, his expression had not changed. Emotionless and empty. Not a single weep or sound came from the boy. He opened his mouth to say something; to respond to his now former butler. But no words came out. No, he didn't mean any of it-the truth was, he loved the damned demon too much. Just saying those words about him hurt.

_'But it was useless...'_ he thought, '_Even if I were to tell him the truth, would it matter? He would probably be disgusted with me if I told him the real truth before killing me...'_ "Yes..." he finally managed to say, pain and sorrow laced in his voice, "I meant it...every word." He let his words sink in. A single drop of tear fell to the ground. '_At least I'll die knowing he thought of me, the same as when he first found me._' Tainted, broken, and...unloved.

x

"Ahh...I see." The words murmured from Sebastian but the echo could be heard clear as day in the boys ear. The voice carried no emotions, only demonic undertones. Perhaps he had misjudged him in the past, to think this contract might've been different. Not the same as the many other thousands he had made. But obviously he was just..dreaming, again. In all the time he had spent looking after this boy, caring, and protecting him, he thought maybe his master had grown fond of him. But that was a foolish thought.

Even now as he stood there about to kill him he felt some hesitance. Something he hadn't felt when he was this hungry before. Why? Because he knew he would miss him. But by his words, he didn't seem that he felt at all alike. He cursed himself for being so weak but in the time he spent in this world he'd become more venerable to his emotions. Which was something where he comes from is not an acceptable thing to have lingering about your aura.

x

The boy stood there; trembling and waiting for his death. But seeing that the demon was hesitating, a bit of hope flared in him, though small. Why was he hesitating? Shouldn't he have been dead by now? This was his chance. His desire for the demon was too much, it was stupid, really. Before passing, he wanted Sebastian to have a 'happy life'. He wanted him to learn emotions and be able to care for that one person he loves in the future...though it would never be him; as long as Sebastian was happy, he was content.

He knew somewhere in his heart that demons would be able to at least grow fond of someone. And that someone wasn't him. So, for Sebastian's future contractors, he wanted the demon to at least 'love' one of them... Wishing a demon happiness was idiotic, for they are cruel creatures. But it was the least he could do to help Sebastian... "Sebastian...promise me one thing...b-before I go..." he looked like a weak and hopeless child, but he didn't care. That was exactly what he was. His eyes bore into the demon's once again.

x

He was broken out of the blur of thoughts by his masters words, his eyes lighting back with a more awake tone to them. Seeing Ciel in such a state was off; but oddly satisfying at the same time. More because he looked much more like what he truly was, a child. He felt bad that he'd had to act as otherwise most of his life rather the enjoy being young, so it was a bit nice to see him looking differently. Even under the circumstances.

"Yes? ...What is it?" He asked and tilted his head slightly to the right. Curious once more as he had caught his full attention.

"...As my last order," he paused a bit, the contract glowing brighter. "...find the one person you care most about...and d-don't let them suffer the same fate as me." It took all he had to not break down right then and there, though he was still struggling to stand. Perhaps his words were too kind; something he'd usually never say. He never let go of hatred, it was still in him. He never let go, he just let other feelings take over.

If Sebastian wanted to laugh at his sudden words of 'caring'...then so be it. What's done is done... "Be happy." He did his best to smile; though it was a pained one, there was a soft and genuine part to it.

x

"Happy? ...Surely you know it is an emotion I have not entirely been capable of feeling..but, I have tried, my lord. And to hold up your last order I will do my upmost.." He smiled lightly, and placed his free hand over his chest. He slowly pulled him closer to himself with the hand he had gripped on his chin. His eyes narrowing onto him with a more darkened look about himself (if possible). He had begun leaning down to his level, with little good intentions it seemed.

"Though your order conflicts with me." He spoke up and halted, his face close to the boys. "For you see—the entire time I have served under you I have come the closest to 'happy' as I believe I have been in my entire existence. You are nothing like the previous masters I have had..thus my confessed hesitation to kill you.."

x

If his already-widened eyes could go any wider, his eyes would have surely popped out of their sockets by now. The whites of his eyes showed how surprised he was from the other's words...was it true what he just said? And the way their bodies and lips were so close only caused the boy to blush a small tint of pink. Though there were still tears, their purpose had changed. Not tears of remorse and sadness, but of joy and overwhelming happiness.

The demon never lied...and what he had just said made him want to be able to live. But he still had a contract to fulfill. He was eager, so eager to feel those sinful lips on his. But he couldn't...because if they did...he wouldn't know if he would have the will to die anymore. But he couldn't help but wonder; did those words mean that...Sebastian felt the same way for him?

It confused the boy now. Will Sebastian kill him, or not? "Bu-But-Wait..." Ciel stammered, unable to comprehend the current situation, especially in their current position. "W-What does that mean?! Will you still take m-my soul?" His questions were that of a child's. He had yet to know the world of 'love', he was still young, after all.

x

"You see, this is where I become conflicted, I must admit." The demon pauses and had placed his other hand onto the side of Ciel's face. Holding him still as he could as he took a good look down into his eyes.

"For you must try to understand this simple fact; demons cannot violate our contracts. And your order is holding me back from being able to take your soul, because I do feel for you. What exactly that..feeling may be, I am not certain, but if I am to be happy I wish to stay with you. Master." He spoke in a soft tone and knelt down, letting go of him.

x

"But...but didn't you want to rip my soul out of my body?! You are hungry, aren't you?" He couldn't help but rant on the demon that was now kneeling before him. It was all too good to be true! "Why me?" He asked, it was barely a whisper.

"I-I don't deserve you..." He was full of happiness, but it all felt like the other was being cheated from his soul because of him. He knew Sebastian was hungry...so how would he be able to take it if the demon stayed by his side until...until he, himself, dies of a natural cause? Like old age, or by an illness.

x

"Because while I am alongside you I have purpose. I may be hungry, but I have gone many _many_ years without food before, it's another skill of mine..I suppose. And if you wish me to be happy, I wish to continue to be by you, for that is where I enjoy being..I have had a lot of contracts as I have stated, and it never wavered to something other then straight orders.

Then I met you, and I was certain you would become the most delicious soul I would ever consume..but then I was foolish and let myself become attached, and I began to become rather 'happy'.." He smiled lightly to himself and looked up to him. "So, I shall prolong my stay. If you shall allow such a thing."

x

"Se-Sebastian..." he choked out. Sebastian wanted to stay with him...that was more than enough. Though he did feel guilty about not completing the contract, he took a shy step forward.

"I-I-" he let the tears run freely down his face now, face flushed and eyes shining with new-found confidence. Without another word, he walked over to the butler and embraced him lovingly; something he had never done before. He buried his face into the other's neck and silently sobbed-he released true tears for the first time in two years. "Th-thank you..."

x

Sebastian placed a hand gently onto the boys back, his large feathery black wings flaring back out to wrap themselves around Ciel's small form in a comforting gesture. He had become much more merciful it seemed, but he did mean everything he said to Ciel. He could not lie, after all. He could feel him sobbing into his neck but did not speak a word of it. Only holding him close and attempting to comfort him the best he could by just being there.

"Really..No need to thank me, my lord." He murmured into his ear. Even though he had spared his soul, and it benefited both in a way—he did not wish to be thanked for it. He also was aware should any of his fellows find out what he'd done he would definitely be outcasted for it. And he was not liking that idea entirely. But he did make him happy, and that was what mattered to him.

x

Ciel shook his head. "Don't call me 'lord' or 'young master' anymore..." he wasn't afraid of Sebastian at all...he felt...calm and happy with him. He felt his body relax and stopped trembling, and he inhaled and exhaled.

"I am no longer your master...the revenge was completed. The least I could do is be your property from now on...after all, if I am not eaten, I should be yours until the very end." It was only fair. He didn't want the other to be angry with him in the future. The boy admired the black feathery wings of the demon. They were beautiful and perfectly sculpted, just like Sebastian. The way it shone in the light only made them look even more breathtaking than they already were.

x

"Very well. Ciel it is from now on, then." It may take him some time to get use to not calling him such things, but he'd adjust. He was good at that.

He had slowly pulled away and stood up onto his feet once again, allowing his silky wings to rest on either side of himself still extended out. It was nice to be able to stretch his true form out as he had been in his camouflage for so long.

He was definitely impressed Ciel showed no fear toward him, most in their right mind wouldn't have dared become so close to him. It was still most dangerous after all. Sebastian having already shown him many times just what he was capable of.

x

His heart fluttered when Sebastian said his name. It sounded foreign on his tongue, but it made him smile a bit. It seemed he was starting to do many things he'd usually wouldn't do today. He actually felt _happy_ for once, and he thought he'd forgotten all about it.

Sebastian's true form was magnificent in it's own unique way. Sure, it may have been scary for most people, but he actually knew who the demon was. He bonded with that demon, and even fell in love with him. What kind of 'property' would he be if he was afraid of his master? The thought made him laugh. Acting like Sebastian was going to be tough, especially since he had never done any work. The boy couldn't even tie his own shoes, much less house work. But he was determined to satisfy Sebastian in every and any way possible.

He looked up at the demon. "Would you prefer I call you Master from now on?"

x

Hearing Ciel's words he raises a brow before a small dark chuckle escaped slightly parted lips. "Oh..I do not think it is necessary. If you'd prefer to keep more dignity I don't think you would wish to do so. However if you wish, I cannot say I will make you." Sebastian replied to his words and allowed his gaze to softer back to rusty red eyes. His anger gone and no longer an existent emotion they tended to fade away. Soon along with the rest of his true form; the familiar butler known as Sebastian Michaelis standing before him again.

"Shall we be on our way then? I cannot stand this ill kept place." He muttered before he began to walk toward the exit of the manor. His eyes looking ahead of himself as he allowed his mind to fully comprehend the situation he was now in.

And soon began to get an unfamiliar feeling in the core of his being. Something he didn't know of before. It wasn't as if it faded like other 'emotions' he felt, either. No. This was a more constant, warm, _nice_ feeling. Perhaps it was happiness..whatever it was, it made the demon smile.

x

Ciel nodded, "Okay, Sebastian." He still held onto pride and dignity, of course, but a tiny bit of him actually did want to say 'Master'. But after much thought, he shook his head. 'It would be too embarrassing...' a blush crept to his cheeks again, as much as he tried to stop it.

Following Sebastian closely behind, he saw him smile. It was different from all of his sarcastic and demonic smiles...it actually looked like a genuine smile. Wondering what could've caused his new 'master' to smile, he smiled as well. "You look happy, Sebastian." He commented, staring up at the stars in the night sky. It was truly a night to remember. Not being dead, but being alive and walking leisurely with his loved one. He hadn't done that since...since his parents passed. But he was glad nonetheless.

x

"That is what you wished of me." He spoke in a more casual tone to him as he continued to walk onward. His eyes glancing up to the shining stars among the black night. Truly beautiful to walk out and see such a thing.

"And I haven't a reason not to be. I may have lost to you tonight, deprived myself of a meal—but I gained a companion. I could not have wished things to have gone any better." He stated and looked over his shoulder at Ciel. He was completely honest as always with his choice of words.

"I do believe things shall only become better for you as well, now that your revenge has been satisfied. And please.. Do not think of me as a 'master' in anyway, Ciel. I will not be ordering you about or anything like that." Sebastian had reassured him in a kind tone of voice. Despite the contract between them over, and the bond that had originally kept them together hanging by a slender thread, Sebastian would still gladly take care of him.

He took care of precious belongings after all. And Ciel was indeed precious to him.

x

"I'm grateful you think of me as a companion now. It looks like you did complete my last order." Ciel responded, a bit disappointed he only thought of him as a friend, but appreciated the fact his former butler was happy. A plan brewed in his head, and he smirked.

Eyes now twinkling with mischief, he grabbed Sebastian's arm playfully. "But what if I wanted to call you Master at some time?" He was hinting at something, but he didn't know if Sebastian would pick it up. "And I need to remind you I am completely yours. You're not the only one who wants to satisfy the other...if you need something that I could do, please do ask me. It's only fair," he said, the playful smirk on his lips never disappearing.

Ciel knew he wasn't acting as his usual self. He felt like after this night, something would definitely be changing between them.

x

Of course the demon picked up on Ciel's hints, after all he _was_ a demon. Which where known as objects of lust and tainted desires. And Sebastian was no acceptation for that. Clearly.

Though he was always aware of Ciel's thoughts about him. He just never addressed them as he did not find it at all appropriate of a butler.

Though, as of tonight he was no longer considered one.

Sebastian halted and looked down at him. A dark smirk replacing the kinder smile he previously wore. It was an obvious he had given out to Ciel to let him know he understood entirely. "Of course. I shall never hesitate to do so. Since you are _mine_. You always have been." His voice cooed out before he had begun to walk ahead once again.

x

He couldn't help but widen his smirk as he felt Sebastian's possessiveness over him. And judging by the other's tone of voice, he knew that the demon knew what he was talking about. It had only made him grow more infatuated with the demon. "Of course. I'd like it to remain that way." He gave another charming smile. But then he realized something. "At least, until I pass away..." he mumbled sadly at the last statement. He was a human, and humans were weak. They needed to be protected or else, the next second they could be dead.

He had never really minded the thought of death. He welcomed it with open arms. But, now...he glanced at the demon that he was still clinging on to. He wanted to live and be there with Sebastian. That was all he desired the most in his life, besides being coupled with Sebastian, which was the second thing he desired most in his life.

x

"Until the very end, you shall be mine, and mine alone. I can ensure that much." Sebastian had stated matter-of-factly as he placed a hand on Ciel's shoulder as they proceed forward. He was always possessive of him. It was almost an obsession, in a way.

And he was there to continue to protect him, always. He had no plans on loosing the young boy until the time for them to part was finally there. And knowing the humans life expectancy they still had many years together should things continue as they had.

"Are you wishing to head back to the manor? Or somewhere else entirely?" He questioned the boy as he did look down at him once more. His eyes questioning him.

x

He hummed his approval at Sebastian's answer, though he did feel a bit sad, even with the other's hand on his shoulder. There was going to be an 'end' to them...that means after his passing, Sebastian could find another. His heart felt pained again, but he ignored it. They did have many years to bond, after all.

The question that was asked by the older male snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked back up, sapphire eyes staring into crimson eyes. Complete opposite colors. "I don't know, that is your decision to make. I will go anywhere you want. You are in control of me, after all." Though that is what he had said, after the night's busy activities he felt exhausted and tired. He felt sleep-deprived. He tried not to show it much; but he accidentally tripped over a tree root and stumbled a bit.

x

"Yes, but I'm considerate of others needs or wants still." Sebastian spoke plainly. He was quite so use to being the one to follow orders and decisions rather than make them now, he'd have to return to his past mindset sooner or later.

He could tell Ciel was tired when he stumbled a little, he was there to steady him out though. He smiled lightly to himself before he picked the boy up off the ground to hold gently in his arms. "you really must watch where you are going, I'd hate you to hurt yourself." Sebastian mused and looks to him. "Let us head back to the manor. You look completely exhausted, Ciel."

x

He could only nod as he felt himself be swept off of his feet and into the older male's arms. It felt surprisingly warm and cozy...he felt himself snuggle closer to the heat. He closed his eyes and no sooner than a minute later, he was fast asleep, looking completely innocent and vulnerable to all. "Sebastian..." the boy sighed and went back to his dream land.

* * *

**Yes, our roleplay has over 10,000+ words...and it's actually still ongoing right at this moment. There's actually more to this, but I shall publish it in the next chapter. It's gotten really good! **

**I hope you enjoyed reading, and thanks again to Sebastian NeverMore on Facebook for being an awesome roleplayer! **

**~Kawaii Dream (AKA Ciel-Heaven Phantomhive on Facebook. Want to roleplay with me? Add me!)**

**x x x Please Review, Thank You! x x x**


	2. 2 - Welcome to Hell

**Hello. Thank you for the few favorite/follows and one review, out of more than 100 views on the story...pfft, yeah, complete fail. I suppose not many people enjoy reading long stories...**

**Anyways, warnings for this chapter: Contains gore, blood, violence, language but not much. **

**Disclaimer: Sebastian NeverMore and I do not own Kuroshitsuji or it's characters in any way. ****Or else it'd be renamed Yaoi Butler...**

**It starts off on Sebastian's POV this time. **

* * *

Sebastian had taken his time returning to the manor, as the night was not a cold one he could afford to take time and not risk Ciel catching cold. Also the fact he kept him close to his body as he slept helped with keeping him warm. The demon a surprisingly good heat source.

Though, when they did finally get to the manor Sebastian had laid Ciel down into his bed. Looking down at him he had a small smile. Finding that he looked so peaceful when sleeping.

Not wishing to leave his side for the remainder of the evening the demon had climbed in the bed and draped an arm over the boys side from behind. Scooting him closer before he pulled the sheets and blankets over them. Sebastian resting his head lighting on top of Ciel's.

He was entirely content with having him there, and would always have those feelings. He had a long time now to have him around—and now not being his butler could actually do things he wished to do in a day rather then all orders. Not that he did not enjoy looking after the manor for him.

For now he was quiet as he held the boy close to his warm body. Allowing his red eyes to close as they laid there. Not that the demon was capable of sleep, but could loose himself in thought. And he had a lot to think about.

x

He stirred a bit, feeling a nice warmth on his back. He scooted closer and soon after, he was breathing evenly and still sound asleep.

He had a dream. He was alone...it was dark and there was no one. No, there _was_ someone, and it wasn't Sebastian. The unknown person grabbed his arm. Another hand landed on his leg. "Stop!" He screeched; and suddenly he was completely naked and exposed to the strangers surrounding him. They touched him everywhere. He cried and called for help; but no one arrived. There were at least 10 sets of hands feeling him, touching him, /groping/ him. It disgusted him to tears. He shrieked when he saw the burning mark of the demon; ready to be pressed and heated onto him. He writhed and struggled; trying to get away. Tears fell endlessly down his wet cheek and he stared in horror as it came closer and closer..."Sebastian! SEBASTIAN! _SEBASTIAN!_" He shouted; and woke up with a gasp.

He was sweating his breathing was irregular as he struggled to catch his breath. He noticed it was morning even when the curtains were still closed from the slightest bit of light that managed to find its way through the curtains. It was...another nightmare. Why? He thought he had accomplished his revenge and found happiness. Why were the dreams still coming back to haunt him? He was a trembling mess on the bed.

x

Sebastian was not in the bed when Ciel did wake up, no he'd gotten up a little while before then. Though when he heard his name being called in such a manner he was on the bedside in moments. Sitting on the edge he looked at Ciel. He was a mess, clearly another nightmare had befallen him. To his misfortune.

"Shh..I am here.." The demons hand rest gently rested on the boys thigh, thumb brushing against him in a soothing motion to try and calm him down some.

His tainted eyes did keep a focus onto him as he tried to figure out what had scared him so much in this dream of his. He never asked anything of his nightmares, it wasn't his business, after all. But he was still there to comfort him until he felt better about it.

x

Ciel gripped the bedsheets, trying to relax before he had an asthma attack. His face was the color of a vampire's; pale and whiter than usual. Though Sebastian's presence and hand did make him relax a bit, he was still trying to even out his breaths.

He inhaled, exhaled, inhaled, exhaled, but it didn't help. "Se-Sebas-" he didn't get to finish his sentence as he erupted into a fit of loud coughing. His asthma has shown itself again. It was just like at Noah's Ark Circus.

He couldn't stop coughing; he couldn't breathe. Though he hadn't eaten anything since the day before, he felt like something was coming up...he gagged and swallowed the vile that was about to leave his system.

x

He having dealt with this before with Ciel wasn't taken off guard when the boy did begin having the issue. He had leaned over and put his free hand onto the boys cheek. Gently holding his head back to look up at him. "Now now..come now, focus on me. Try to say my name." He persisted. Repeating such a thing again in a soft tone down at him.

His eyes observing the boys body closely to make sure this was not _too _severe of an attack. It would present issues should it be too horrid for his—well, property, now.

He had squeezed his eyes shut, but hearing Sebastian's request he opened them slowly. Still coughing with his throat dry, he again tried to say the other's name. "Se-" Cough. "Sebast-" Cough. "Sebast-ian..." he managed to say the name, his voice hoarse from the coughing.

His lungs and throat burned, his face was red and flushed. Though the coughing had stopped, he felt completely weak and unable to move a muscle. He stared up at the 'butler', panting heavily as he did so. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest as he took another breath and gradually began to relax. "Sebastian..." he said so quietly, that it was less than a whisper. Humans wouldn't have been able to hear it, but he knew Sebastian would. Sebastian wasn't a human.

x

He brushed a hand over his head lightly as he had managed to say his given name, his touch fine and gentle. As always. He let a small smile come to his lips as Ciel had begun to calm himself down.

"Good.." He whispered to him. His eyes softening from their previous narrowed and observant look. Knowing he was getting better slowly. "Now do not strain yourself, but until entirely calmed down again do try to focus on saying my name."

His fingers running lightly through the boys hair in a slow motion, trying to keep him calm with small touches and soft speaking. He had managed to do a decent job in doing so, he thought anyways. Ciel _was_ improving after all.

x

He managed to nod weakly; closing his eyes once more as he enjoyed the feeling of Sebastian's fingers running through his hair. He opened his mouth to say the name again; but found his throat was too dry to do so. He knew if he tried to speak now, then it would only be painful. There was only one way to tell Sebastian what he wanted without speaking.

Fluttering his eyes open once more, he looked up and into the 'butler's' eyes. He gave a pleading look; he needed water. 'Water', he mouthed, small lips moving slowly to avoid any more coughs. There were slight tears in his eyes from the burning of his throat and lungs.

x

Catching the boys drift he had stood up from where he had sat to go retrieve the boy a glass of water quickly. He should have done so earlier, anyways. Sebastian had returned about a minute later and had given the boy a glass of water after sitting him up against the beds headboard. The demon then taking a step backward had kept an eye onto the boy. His eyes narrowing onto him as he had begun to drink the water he gave him.

x

His hands felt weak; they trembled as he held the cup of water in his hands and drank. He wanted to gulp it all down, but he knew better than to drink quickly and choke on the water. His throat felt better now, but he still felt extremely hot, not to mention how blurry his eyesight was from the tears. He had only drank about half of the cup before giving up. Face reddened and skin burning; he weakly stretched out his hand to give the cup back to Sebastian; but then...

His hand slipped and the cup began falling onto the mattress, which was still containing water.

x

The demon reached a hand out quickly to catch the falling cup, any water inside that threaten to spill out being caught back inside it.

Sebastian sighed softly to himself as he had lifted his hand closer to his body and looked at Ciel. He felt horrible that his 'master' was not up to his best strength. Not a very pleasing thought nor fact to accept.

With care he set the cup down on the bedside table before he had taken a seat on the edge of Ciel's bed. Eyes carefully finding a small visual distraction for the moment as not to look as though he was pressuring him, or mad in any way.

x

The boy nodded in gratitude, he didn't want to be a burden...but here he was again, letting Sebastian take care of him. He felt completely unhappy that despite being his property, he still needs to be taken care of...humans always seem to have their limits.

But for now he would have to do his best to recover. Sucking in a small breath, he began focusing on saying the other's name. "Sebastian..." His voice was quiet and barely audible, but he did say it. "Sebast-ian...Sebastian..." he felt himself reaching out to touch his 'butler's' cheek.

x

He did not mention a word of it to him, as he did not entirely mind taking care of Ciel. He had been doing it for a long time now, after all. And it had almost become a second nature in a way.

Sebastian allowed his rusty red eyes to close as he heard him saying his name in quiet tone of voice. His thoughts mellowing out as he sat there with the small boy.

"Are you beginning to feel better?" He asked in a soft tone but remained as he had previously been.

x

"Y-Yes..." he answered simply. He withdrew his hand, thinking twice about caressing the demon's cheek and mentally sighed. Though he did feel a bit feverish now, the thoughts of his nightmare drifted away, but that was mostly because Sebastian was with him. "I'm fine..."

He felt like he had lost his voice. But it was sure to come back sooner or later. He had many questions brewing in his mind, and there was at least one that he really wanted to know the answer to. Gathering up his voice's strength, he tried to speak up as loud as he could. "W-What are we going to do now?"

He was still the Earl Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's watchdog. But he could easily quit and leave that title if his master were to wish so.

x

Sebastian had his eyes open to look down at Ciel at his question. A small sigh escaping the demon as he looked to him.

What are they going to do?

That was something that the crow demon had not entirely thought through as of then. He could leave the manor with him, take him to wherever he pleased—should he chose to do that. But truthfully he did not mind staying put there. It wasn't as if Sebastian had anywhere but Hell itself to go, and he wouldn't dare even think of dragging Ciel down there.

"I have not decided as to what we are to do. But when I know I shall let you know, until then so suppose you can go about your usual business." He stated simply. Not hesitating to have spoken though his head was reeling with a true answer to that question. Or, a better one.

x

He blinked. Once. Twice. "O-Okay..." But what exactly /was/ his usual business? He was too weak to do anything, plus even if he could do something, what would it be? Sebastian was the one who read off his schedule, dressed him, prepared food for him, and many other things. He was spoiled ever since he was a child, so he really couldn't do a single thing on his own. Well, except the basics like walking and talk, etc. Plus paperwork. But that was really it...

"But...what are you going to do?" He asked, but mostly mouthing it as his voice was failing him yet again. He knew he was spoiled and really useless. But yet he wanted to satisfy Sebastian in any way possible, though he only knew of one way of doing that...and it was rather embarrassing to say out loud, much less imagining it.

x

Sebastian folded his arms over his chest and had looked at the boy, his brow raising for a moment as he thought about what he was to do now given the circumstances.

"Do count on me being gone most of the time, I do have a few things I must deal with on my own. You mustn't concern yourself with such things. Though I suppose I shall return to simply doing as I please, for the most part. I will also get you use to taking care of yourself—I do know how you may need to practice with such a thing." He stated and looked back ahead of himself as he had spoken. "You should just focus on what you wish, my occupations aren't too important."

What exactly Sebastian would be up to when away from the manor may not have been something Ciel wished to know, anyways. Humans would find it much too revolting, but it was to be expected of a demon who no longer had a master to keep it under control. Sebastian, however, had great self control. Even so..he was still a demon.

x

Ciel's eyebrow arched up questioningly, but he didn't dare ask anything. He knew since the demon was now in charge, he didn't have the right to order him to tell him everything he was going to do. After all, every creature had its own secrets, Ciel himself with a few of his own. Though he was still curious, he kept his mouth shut.

He merely nodded at his words, but truthfully, he wasn't looking forward to learning how to do chores. He could /barely/ dress himself and tie his own shoes. Who knows what other difficult things he would have to do? But if it made Sebastian happy, he'd be willing to at least try...but he had a bad feeling he was going to embarrass himself. And even if he did somehow manage to do chores, what would the other four, Mey-rin, Bard, Finny, and Tanaka going to say? He'd certainly be questioned by them, especially since he was serving Sebastian now.

Feeling a tad bit better, he scooted back down on the bed until his head was on the pillow again. He felt tired after the sudden outburst of coughing and nightmares, and it was especially because of the nightmares he was afraid of going back to sleep. But, despite that fact, he was sleepy. So, looking up at Sebastian one last time to show he was going to crash, he closed his eyes and curled up into a ball on the bed, drifting slowly to sleep.

x

The demon had looked down at him with an emotionless gaze as he had looked up to him. Doing so before he slowly walked out of Ciel's room. The creature walking at a leisurely pace down the hallways of the manor. Taking slow breaths as he was entirely calmed. It took a little bit to take in the entire situation, after all he was still irritated in the back of his mind about denying himself his masters soul.

All that work.

All that waiting.

All, for nothing.

The crow demon had walked out the manors front doors and let a sigh escape his slightly parted lips as he stood in the cool night air. The wind blowing his raven locks as he'd walked out. Allowing his eyes to shut as he relaxed.

What a mess he had gotten himself into. Never had he ever thought in all his years something like /this/ would occur. Especially not to him.

His eyes reopened and he had taken a seat on the top of the stairs. Looking out into the darkness of the night. It was quiet. A very nice quiet. It had given him time to think over what he was going to do now. He would have to train Ciel on how to just look after himself, and he would be doing 'other' things. Not specific to anyone but himself what those were. But he still had to think.

x

He sighed softly in content as he felt the warmth of the blankets envelop him, lulling him into a more relaxing sleep. His feverish temperature slowly returned back to his normal temp. as he slept soundly through the day without being disturbed of nightmares. Instead, he dreamt of nothing. Just the comfort of silence, darkness, and warmth surrounded him.

As the hours passed, he slept. But, a sudden loud knocking on the window aroused him from his sleep. Groaning, he opened his eyes slowly and heard that the knocking had gotten more consistent. Still sleepy and half conscious, he steadily got out of bed while wiping his eyes and headed towards the window, thinking it was Sebastian.

x

Sebastian had been heading to wake Ciel up by the time he did get out of bed, though he wasn't in his butler attire anymore.. That wasn't his occupation, after all. So why wear the clothing?

No. He wore a open black blazer with black pants and a white button up shirt. Still formal but less servant-like.

Anyways, the demon did reach Ciel's room and opened the doors to find him out of bed. His red eyes scanned the room until they fell on the boy who was heading toward the window. He had begun walking in and cleared his throat to catch his attention before speaking, hopefully. "Ah. You're awake, how convenient."

x

He stopped at the sound of his master's voice, tilting his head as he felt confusion wash over him. "Sebastian...?" He questioned in a quiet tone of voice.

...If Sebastian was over there...then who was at the window...? His hand had already been set at the latch to open it. Stepping a few steps backwards from his window, he stared at the shadowy figure that was beckoning him to come closer. Something about it...something about that shadow seemed familiar...

The beckoning of the shadow's finger made him feel...calm. Relaxed. And somehow...tired. His feet started moving on their own, his thoughts drowning down the drain until he felt nothing...his eyes focused on the shadow only as he found his hand on the latch again.

x

One of the crows ungloved hands had covered over Ciel's eyes and another over his waist as he did pull his backward in a rather protective manner. Not allowing him to open the window to whomever was on the other side. Since he had not an idea who was there, but did not like the essence he got from it. He continued to move back and kept Ciel close to himself. His actions protective and possessive in every sense of the words.

"I do recommend staying away from your windows. I never did get to cleaning the ones upstairs the other day completely, quite..dirty." He had spoke in a soft tone as he set Ciel down onto his bed. His hands retracting back to his sides as he stood in front of Ciel.

x

Ciel was snapped out of his trance as soon as he felt his master's hand cover his eyes and was set down onto the bed, much to his confusion...again. His first thought was, 'What's going on?' The second thought following that was, 'What was I just doing?' The third thought he had was, '...Who or what was that shadow?'

The images of the familiar being flashed in his mind again. There was something about the shadoe that made him feel...safe. He didn't understand why, but it was a different type of 'safe' he felt when he was with Sebastian. It was as if something was preventing him from remembering...but he should have all of his memories and unlocked his past...right? Well, no matter. He had to focus on reality for now.

"Okay..." he responded half-heartedly, not really paying much attention to the demon in front of him. He tried to focus, but the mysterious image kept returning to his mind. Eyes trailing towards the window once more, there was nothing there.

x

Sebastian walked a few steps away from the boy he had sat down on the edge of his bed, straightening out his clothing with a hand as he moved. "Now, I'm sure you're aware you've been asleep for quite some time and it is time to get ready. If you need me to still assist you in doing so, I shall. Though you must learn to be more independent." He stated, his mind pushing out the recent events by the window and trying to refocus onto something else other then an unexplainable shadow.

He glanced over his shoulder to look at the boy. His eyes narrowing onto him with a slightly raised brow. He knew adjusting to not having everything done for him whenever he pleased was going to be a huge transition for Ciel. But Sebastian knew it was for his own good to be able to take care of himself so he wasn't incapable later on in his lifetime.

x

He hesitantly nodded. Getting up from the bed, he walked over to his closet and opened it, revealing many outfits. Choosing the usual light green cardigan and black shorts that went down to above his knees, he began to undress himself slowly, having difficulty with unbuttoning the buttons of his nightshirt at first, but gradually got used to it and unbuttoned it until the shirt dropped onto the ground, leaving him bare and exposed.

He then reached for an undergarment and tossed it on over his head, as well as his 'underwear' - you could say. He had slipped on a white long-sleeved shirt and buttoned it with ease. Grabbing the green cardigan, he slipped it on and buttoned it securely. He then quickly dressed the rest of his body until he was down to tying the ribbon around his neck and tying his shoes. He had been doing so well, and was stumped by not knowing how to tie a ribbon...and his shoes...

He glanced at Sebastian for help.

x

He had been please to see Ciel was doing do well dressing himself, not that he had _that_ much doubt in him. He had watched Sebastian do it for a couple of years before hand.

Though, he did seem stumped at the tying. Seeing he was still needing his help with the little things willingly stepped toward him to do so.

"Now, do try to pay attention. This shouldn't provide so much a challenge to you, you are quite a fast learner after all with most things." He spoke as he had taken the ribbon from the boy and placed the thin black fabric under his shirts collar. "You simply take the two ends, and hold them as so..before crossing over..and pulling it tight." He explained in a simple manor, and as always coming out with a perfect bow.

Afterward he knelt down and slipped on foot at a time into the shoes the boy had picked out, lacing them up. Glancing to Ciel time to time to make sure he did pay attention. He was done in a minute and had stepped back.

x

He watched in awe as the demon easily tied the ribbon and his shoes easily. Why did tying things have to be so complicated? Though he was sure he'd get the hang of it sooner or later. He still didn't understand how Sebastian was able to do such a thing everyday when serving him. But he /was/ a demon after all.

"...Th-" He began, but stopped. He remembered Sebastian telling him not to thank him...and the boy kind of understood why.

Sebastian was probably annoyed of looking after him...maybe he shouldn't have ordered such a useless and stupid thing, or else he'd be in the pits of the demon's stomach by now. So instead of expressing his gratitude, he said, "...If you're hungry you can take my soul anytime..." He knew Sebastian was a proud demon and might've regretted his choice of taking his soul. But he was ready for death if his master was hungry.

x

An unnerving smile crossed across Sebastian's lips at Ciel's words, the demon taking a step backward to give him some space to himself. "I'm sure that won't be necessary. I am content for now, and without contract I shall remain as such.. most likely." He'd spoken in a soft tone before the smile faded from his lips.

The demon did ponder on the fact that he may be getting a new master sooner or later now that Ciel was nothing more then property—but when that would happen he could not tell. And until he was tied down again would do what demons do best, be defiant and aggressive. Nothing more the an issue for others, constantly. Much the opposite of how he'd acted when a butler, but that was to be expected.

"And I do not believe I would need your permission now, anyhow. You are mine to take. As long as you live you shall be."

x

He couldn't help but shiver at the other's words. Yes, he was now Sebastian's pet. Free to do anything he pleased with him. And when he said anything, he meant /anything/. It caused him to feel a bit anxious, especially since the demon was no longer under his control.

Ciel sighed. "So Sebastian...what do I do now?" Now that he was dressed...what else was there to do...? Ah yes. Breakfast...great. He was never too great at cooking...

x

"Must you always look for direction? You already know your own routine, you designed it for me to follow. And as I've said, I have not decided what I am to be doing as of now so carry on with..whatever you please, I suppose." He turned his back on Ciel and walked to the door.

The demon was more used to being told what to do his entire existence then giving the orders, but that's what /demons/ do. Follow their masters blindly until it pays off then move on to another, and so on, and so forth.

"Now, I do have a few things to take care of today. I would bring you..however it is much too dull for your liking, I'd assume. Do keep yourself out of trouble while I am gone." Sebastian glanced over his shoulder as he spoke. Eyeing Ciel with a small hint of amusement in his eyes. "If that isn't too much to ask."

x

After the last comment, Ciel fumed. Of course he'd keep out of trouble! He may be a 'child pet' but he still had his brains to help him out of sticky situations.

...Sometimes. "Very well, I shall keep out of trouble." He responded with a little hint of anger in his voice as he pouted and looked away. "I'll do as much as possible."

Though that is what he had said out loud, he was actually wondering what he would do without Sebastian near him. He had grown used to the demon standing next to him and serving him. He did know the schedule...but it was going to be difficult to do alone in the manor.

...But there were still the other four servants right? Wrong. There was nothing but silence in the Phantomhive manor. Where had everyone gone? No matter...he could take care of himself.

x

Sebastian had nodded before he opened the doors to his room and exited to leave Ciel to his own care. For the first time in a good couple years he was free to go about what he pleased—which he had in fact missed now that he thought about it.

Not to say serving Ciel wasn't something he had enjoyed, it had been. Some times he enjoyed more then others but overall it had been the most enjoyable master he'd had. Thus his 'happiness' he had when with him.

Or...at least that's what he believed it was.

As he was heading down the halls and onto the main floor of the manor he noticed the quietness that fell on the place. Slowly he had stopped and looked around. It was odd that it was so..dead quiet, usually it was so lively around here.

He was beginning to think leaving Ciel all alone wasn't a smart idea. He looked behind himself and toward the boys room, his eyes narrowing in thought. But the idea of going out was a little more of a powerful desire then to stay longer.

Yet..something felt off to him.

x

After Sebastian had left the room, he sighed unhappily to himself. He knew what the next part of the schedule was...breakfast. Ciel _was_ hungry for some food... but he didn't actually know _how_ to make food...but he'd think of something eventually. Counting on his brains to figure something out, he hopped off of the bed and began walking towards the door.

But before he had taken his third step, something had stopped him...a voice. A soft whisper..."Come..." it seemed to say. Ciel was conflicted on what to do. It was coming from the window...the one his master had specifically said not to get close to. Determined to follow his orders, he continued to walk again, trying desperately to ignore the soft whispers of the strange, yet familiar voice.

When his hand had reached the handle of the exit, he snapped. Instead of running out of the room like he should have, he turned around and stared at the window. The shadow was there again...the familiar shadow with the familiar voice. It beckoned him...brainwashed him...emptied him...

And he unconsciously began moving towards it, mesmerized...

x

Forgetting about his hesitation the crow demon had left through the front doors. Ciel would he fine, he was smart enough to take care of himself.

Why was he so worried?

Maybe it was simply because it had become normal for him to worry about Ciel, constantly getting himself into horrible messes,or kidnapped..

But he tried to set aside his concerns as he was walking away from the mansion. Though he still could not shake that uneasy feeling in the back of his mind. It lingered and bothered him when he wasn't focused.

'Do you not have any self absorbent thoughts anymore? You should be able to do as you please without worrying about him or anyone else.' He growled in his thoughts and looked back at the manor. 'You've been in this world far too long..'

He had pressed on and soon enough was off the Phantomhive' plot of land. The demon having disappeared into the darkness of London. He did have some things he wished to do, most of which involved satisfying that horrible hunger he had.

* * *

x

Ciel didn't know where he was by the time he actually became conscious of his surroundings. He had awoken to darkness, silence, and a horrible pain in his right eye. He seemed to be chained up in a sea of nothingness...

_That_ was when he realized he _felt_ nothing in his right eye socket...in fact, he didn't even have a right eye anymore. Shock and fear seized him at once. Sebastian's contract with him...it was gone! Opening his left eye, he looked around. But he still saw nothing...felt nothing. And he had no connection to Sebastian.

Then, suddenly, he saw a small, orange light illuminating in the darkness. Holding a candle was the shadow, or so he thought it was. When the 'shadow' walked out of the darkness slowly, he widened his eyes.

It was his mother...Rachel Phantomhive with a welcoming but dark smile on her lips. "Welcome back, Ciel." Her soft voice rang in his ears as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"Welcome home...to Hell." Her face twisted with laughter and joy, causing Ciel's heart to jump from fear. It was another demon who had taken him while Sebastian was gone...and it had removed their contract. Now, anyone could come and pick him up or devour him as they pleased...

x

It had been until dusk Sebastian stayed away from the manor, and too distracted to become aware of one indicator _something_ happened.

He had been walking back to the manor and made it to the front door before he did notice something; his contract symbol had regained its bright glowing violet. Which it only carried when Ciel would have given him orders. Otherwise it'd been black or a darkened purple.

He eyed his hand curiously before his eyes widened as the realization that something happened. He no longer had a contract with him, which angered him because of all the work he'd put into that contract.

The demon had flung the manor doors open and looked around the manors floors and rooms, trying to pick up on Ciel's scent. The first room he'd checked upstairs was Ciel's bedroom. That was where he had caught the others scent and growled as he followed it toward the window. Which had been opened.

When he also had smelt another's repulsive scent his eyes flashed to their demonic pinks and purples. Knowing then that another demon stole Ciel. Body and Soul. Which did not settle at all well with him. Obviously.

The creature was fairly angry then when he had then come to another realization: he had no idea where they are. He could try to track but it may have already been too late. Especially since the scents where just barely lingering there.

He was angry, and felt stolen from—but most of all defeated and weak. How could he have gone when he knew something was after Ciel. He was beating himself up about it quite a lot as e was figuring out how he was to be doing.

It seemed that was all he was doing lately, thinking rather then taking action.

Pathetic.

x

He shivered-no, he _trembled_ in fear. The demon that had taken the form of his mother laughed like a maniac. "Wondering where your eye went, boy?" The demon's voice was dark and vicious. Rachel took something out from her hand and waved it in front of him. "Here's your contracted eye! I bet your little Sebastian's worried sick about you, you little human _pet_." It spat.

Ciel flinched and stared at his eye, feeling sick to the bone. It disgusted him that his very own eye was being waved in the air and was in a demon's possession. He felt like vomiting right then and there...he wanted Sebastian to come and save him. Who knows what kind of things his 'mother' would do to him...

"Worry not, human. I will not kill you and take your soul..._yet_. I want to play a little game with Sebastian first..." it smiled. "I'll give Sebastian a chance to save you. But...if he doesn't..." Rachel took her hand and swiped it across her throat. "You're mine."

Ciel gulped, looking helplessly up at his 'mother'.

"And this is how. I will order Sebastian here using your eye...and he will have to be able to identify which one is the _real_ you." The room was enlightened and suddenly, Ciel wished to be back in the darkness. Surrounding him, there were at least over a hundred of...well...him. Clones...of him.

"I've killed over one hundred people who had a very similar soul to yours and placed them in my clones, so he won't be able to tell so easily. And while you were out, I placed your memories into them. They'll all call out for Sebastian and act just like you. This will be a fun game, will it not?" It cackled again, sending chills down his spine. He had to believe Sebastian...

"Let the game...begin." All of the bodies began stirring. They were just like him...and it scared him. He was unchained and fell onto the floor with a thud.

The demon gouged out its own eye, (much to Ciel's disgust) and placed his eye into their socket, which it then glowed a violet color. In a low, sultry voice, Rachel said, "Sebastian: this is an order. Come here." Her voice rang throughout the room.

x

It was instant and he looked in the direction of the voice whom had called out to him. He hissed as he was well aware that was not Ciel's voice, but why was the order having the same absolute effect as when it really was him? It confused, angered, and gave him some hope all at the same time.

Though, the demon did not have a moment to think and actually let those feelings sink in. He had jumped out of the boys open window and allowed his demon form to have quickly replaced his human one, wings flaring out and pushing back to be on his way at a quick pace.

The only thing inside the crow demons head was to kill the one who stole Ciel from him. He didn't care how, but knew he most defiantly wanted that demon to be dead.

With the order he did have an exact idea where he thought Ciel was, or whomever managed to call him successfully. Either way he was aware of the location.

An enraged demon had made it in fifteen minutes to where this twisted creature he taken Ciel. It didn't seem like a pleasant place as he was approaching, not that he expected anything other then that—but the outside was nothing to what ha greeted him upon opening the door to see many lookalikes of Ciel.

What was this?!

Sebastian was confused even more then he previously thought he could be. His bright demonic eyes searching through the many 'Ciel's'. His wings folding themselves back against him as he took in his surroundings. If there was another demon there, who appeared desperate to get at them, he wouldn't be putting his guard down. So he remained in this form for now, he already knew his 'master' had seen him like this so he worried none for scaring him.

"Master?!" He yelled out. He figured that the one who could actually have control over him would've been his Ciel, he wasn't sure if all of these clones could..he sure hoped not.

x

Every head in the room turned to look at Sebastian. "Sebastian!" The Ciel near the door called, and immediately jumped on the demon, clinging onto him desperately. "Sebastian, I've been waiting for you to come and rescue me..." That was when another Ciel yanked him off angrily, "Stop this at once! /I'm/ the real Ciel Phantomhive here!" Another started to argue with that one, and another and another. Shouts and cried filled the room.

"I'm the real Ciel Phantomhive!"

"No, I am! He's the fake!"

"Sebastian it's me, why can't you tell the difference?!" Another one called. Massive fights began in the room as many Ciel's fought for Sebastian's attention.

But hiding the corner of the many Ciel's was one that didn't say or do a thing. He just sat there, staring at everything in wonder. He may or may not have been the real Ciel...because every Ciel in the room had the same personalities. Some just showed more than others.

"Sebastian Michaelis...you have exactly 10 minutes to find the real Ciel. If you don't, I will keep him and eat his soul, and I will order you to kill yourself. No time for questions...Go." The demon was hidden somewhere as he watched Sebastian closely. This was basically an impossible test...how well did he know his 'master'?

x

His eyes tried to search desperately through all the boys he had before him, the yelling and shouting did not help his focus. It threw it off a little if anything.

Hearing his name over and over again and defiantly confusing him but it was overwhelming after a while.

Feeling his wings being tugged on he growled and batted some of them away from himself, really hoping he'd not actually just hit the real Ciel Phantomhive. That wouldn't have gone over well—and sure enough the duplicates didn't take it well. Though Sebastian had jumped off the ground and hovered over the many of them. His eyes picking through them the best he could.

But when you are stuck in a room of boys that all look the same, have the same personality, very similar soul, and keep yelling at you how do you tell who's not a clone?

Well, Sebastian had thought to have figured it out. If this demon could control him by using Ciel's eye he narrowed down what he was looking for. A Ciel with only the one eye. But that was easier said then done to locate him.

x

The real Ciel was staring up at his master. He knew that saying Sebastian's name would only confuse him more. Hearing his own voice a thousand times was creepy and new, but it was starting to get annoying. He felt like Sebastian right now-completely frustrated and angry. But he did chuckle a bit when he saw the fake Ciel's get batted off of Sebastian. It was rather amusing.

He knew Sebastian would find him eventually. Sebastian _was_ a _demon_ after all. He had confidence and believed in the other.

"4 more minutes..." a deep voice called out playfully.

x

Or perhaps vision was not the best way to find him, in the two years he spent serving Ciel he knew his souls scent distinctively. Even if he had to pick it out of all the rest of them it provided little challenge should he do it by scent.

And sure enough, the demons bright eyes focused down onto the true Ciel. Though he would make sure it really was the boy he had known for all that time and not some fake. He was almost certain it was however.

The demon was quick to land down on the flooring with a loud 'clang' of his heels hitting the ground that echoed in the noise filled room. Sebastian had began approaching him, his eyes narrowed. His eyes where cold and entirely focused as he neared and soon stood right in front of him.

A sharply clawed hand had brushed the boys hair out of his face and a small smirk came to the crow as he saw he'd been correct. No contracted eye. Just to make sure he was not to be tricked he had leaned down to him and taken in the one boys particular scent..And sure enough, he had managed to find the real Ciel.

Sebastian moved closer as he slid his arms around the boy, keeping him away from the rest of these clones. "Honestly..the things that happen when I leave you alone. You truly are good for nothing but getting yourself kidnapped somedays." His voice spoke into his ear with a dull tone to it. He was glad he found him, however.

x

Ciel couldn't help but give a small smirk. "...You're late." He whispered teasingly as he leaned against Sebastian, towards his warmth again. He had very much missed his master, he had missed him so much that it couldn't be explained in words.

"Hey, that's not fair. How come _he _gets all of the attention from Sebastian?" A clone Ciel whined, pouting like a child. Much to the real Ciel's embarrassment... since all of the clones _did_ reflect on him and his feelings.

"That's right! Sebastian's always focused on his work and leaving me alone to do nothing but sulk in my room!" Another one added unahppily, tears forming in it's eyes.

Ciel was blushing crimson red because all of the clones were spouting out his /deepest/ secrets of his feelings. "St-Stop!" He shouted, trying to silence the clones in the best way possible before one confessed something he certainly /did not/ want Sebastian to know about.

"Heh...it seems you found the real Ciel..." Suddenly, all of the clones disappeared from the room and Rachel walked in, smiling. The room was dark once again. "Tell me, Sebastian. Why do you hang onto my 'son' so much?" That was not really Rachel, of course. It was just a demon in disguise. She still had the contracted eye in her.

x

As the lights went out again and they where approached by what disguised itself as the boys mother, the demon kept Ciel continuously close to himself. Quite protective of his property. He could see the eye in which this thing had stolen from the boy and kept a close watch on all it's movements.

"I would think _why_ would be the most obvious. I have spent years alongside him, and he has become my most valued possession. Now..to think someone had the audacity to try and steal him from me..." He growled and stood straight. "I simply can't stand the idea you attempted to take him. So I'm afraid I shall have to kill you now." The demon smiled darkly as he spoke but did not let go of the boy.

He learned from the past quickly that letting him go was never the smartest idea. No, it never ended well for either of them. He would not risk it. His temperament toward this other was short, however. That was more then evident.

x

"I'd like to see you _try_." She muttered darkly. "This is an order: you cannot kill me." The demon howled with laughter. Seeing the Great Sebastian under its control was extremely hilarious. To see the anger in his eyes and the possessiveness over the human boy, it was cracking up and doubling over the floor.

Ciel stared at his 'mother' roll on the floor with laughter and then looked at Sebastian. If they couldn't kill it...that didn't mean they couldn't /harm/ it and gouge out its eye. The boy's knowing smile signaled to Sebastian that there was another way to 'kill' the demon. Ciel just needed his eye back...but that sounded revolting...to have his eye in a demon and then returned to him...gross.

x

He growled and had looked at the other demon, much too angry to be told to not kill it. Though he had no choice since the other had Ciel's eye. And though their contract only held on end, he still found he had to listen and _follow_ the orders.

Seeing Ciel's smile he raised a brow, not sure what he was going at. He felt too humiliated and just angry about the entire thing to be having a level head. Wanting to rip the laughing demon in half, and it was lucky he could not as he would enjoy it much more then one would think.

x

"Sebastian..." the boy whispered as quietly as possible, leaning up to whisper into the demon's ear. "You can harm them. As long as they don't die, you're still following orders." Ciel smiled again. He learned from Sebastian the hard way that wording your orders was important. There was still a loophole around the order.

The demon on the floor was still laughing like a lunatic.

x

"Lovely." The creature snapped out in a hissing, less then pleased tone of voice. His sharp teeth bared in an angry scowl as he had let go of Ciel and began approaching the demon who was on the floor.

This may have been the angriest Ciel had seen him, so him following through with not killing the other was most likely not going to be easy to keep as a word.

Sebastian had knelt down by the still laughing demon and taken a harsh grip on the others throat, pinning 'her' onto the floor she had so much enjoyed laughing at him on. Holding it there with a firm grasp, enough to have almost killed one in a swift movement if he where to tighten it anymore. But for now it was just to cause pain and keep the other pinned down.

The claws of the crow had dug into the others skin, tearing flesh and making some blood pool out with the hand clutching the throat. Just as he did Sebastian had(carefully as he could) gouged the contracted eye out of the demons socket. Afterward the pressure he held her with was very efficient in crushing the windpipe.

x

Ciel watched in horror as blood pooled from the demon below Sebastian. Feeling almost faint, he forced himself to cover his own eyes. Blood reminded him of many things he had not wanted to remembered...he had feared the red liquid. Seeing that his eye was gouged out again...it caused him to shiver and tremble and make his legs go weak. He felt nauseated and gulp it all down before it could come up.

How would they be able to put the eye _back in_? It made him afraid of his own eye... But if he didn't put it back in, he wouldn't be able to order Sebastian (though Sebastian was the _real_ master, it was the only way for him to kill the other demon, by ordering him to, which canceled out the other's last order.) even though he swore he was the demon's property. It would probably be the last time he would order Sebastian to do something.

Waiting silently for Sebastian to finish, he stood there, shaking and disgusted.

x

A dark sinister chuckle escaped the crow demon as he watched the other wither beneath him. He was having too much fun it seemed. Which may have been a tad disturbing..but the 'real Sebastian' was known for this kind of thing; taking great joy in others pain, killing with a sadistic smile, and enjoying others suffering that is.

Standing straight again he lifted the other demon up off the floor and threw the other across the room to smash into a wall. He flicked the blood off his claws slightly as he then turned his attention to Ciel. It would take a moment or two to recover from that attack for the other anyways.

"Now then.." He had picked the boys contracted eye off the ground and turned back to Ciel. His hands did still drip with the others blood but not nearly as bad as it had been. "Hold still." He had told Ciel as one of his hands rested onto the back of the boys head. Holding it completely still so he could not jerk back or move his head at all. Even if a light hold it was vice like.

Not waiting for the boys consent to proceed he had begun the painful but quick process of having reconnected his eye back into his own socket. He was experienced, one could say, with the reconnecting of body parts and that was no exception to it.

x

He had screamed in pain and agony as he felt his own eye being _reconnected_ back into it's socket. The process was too painful, why couldn't he had been unconscious just like when his eye was gouged _out_?!

"_SE-SEBASTIAN!_" He cried out, gripping the demon with his hands. He had actually _felt_ his eye moving again right after it was reconnected, he continued to shiver and tremble.

When the process was over, he gasped and breathed unevenly. But seeing that the hysterical demon was starting to move, he had huffed out, "Se-Sebastian...th-this is an or-order..." he panted and took a deep breath, "kill th-that demon!"

x

The demons eyes shot over to the moving creature and smirked to himself before having moved over to finish off it in a darting quick blur of blackness. Not that anything could be seen anyways in the darkness of the room. All that could be heard was the slicing and ripping that Sebastian had been doing, this went on for only a minute as he was very quick to have ripped the creature into shreds. And took a great pleasure in doing so.

Afterward it was an eerie silence. This was why he use to hate turning in front of his masters, they had always realized how horrible and /evil/ their 'gentle' servant was. Which always lead to a tainted image of himself in the eyes of whomever he'd contracted with. So far Ciel hadn't said anything to him but even Sebastian was aware how bad he was.

Soon the demons hand had rested gently on Ciel's shoulder. "Let us be on our way." His voice broke the silence before he had lightly taken the boys arm and lead him through the darkness. The demon silent as he was walking.

x

Ciel nodded silently and followed Sebastian after his breathing calmed. He hadn't even have the slightest clue where they were. Were they in Hell? No, that was too extreme of a guess. He could only follow the hand that was guiding him along.

Walking in silence was awkward for the boy. They were usually conversing with each other. But this time, there was nothing but the echoing of shoes hitting on the concrete floor. The ripping and slicing he had heard scared him, he had to admit. He didn't see any of the killing (much to his relief) because he had covered his eyes, and it was still a bit too dark to see.

Finally sick and tired of the silence, he spoke up. "Sebastian...are we...returning to the manor?" His voice was meek with a little bit of fear, but not much. He was just merely curious on where they were going, is all.

x

"No." He stated as they had exited the dark room and he let go of Ciel. The demon not carrying any emotions to him at the moment. "If creatures like that can find you so easily then it is best we leave. Now, fortunately for you I know of a place we can go." He glanced over at Ciel before he had begun to walk, his demon form had disappeared once the light to scenery was restored.

He had continued to walk away from the remote area they found themselves in at a constant pace. "I actually have a couple choices if you'd like...I have another manor we could go to, I gained it through a past master of mine. Or, I could drag you kicking and screaming down to Hell with me. It's horrible really but I have a nicer residence down there. I shall let you decide."

x

Ciel's head was swarming with questions. Didn't going to Hell mean being exposed to more demons? Wasn't that a bad idea? And going to Sebastian's past master's manor didn't seem all to bright of an idea either. He didn't want to live in a former master's manor...because Sebastian is-well, _was_ his.

He'd probably die of jealousy. So that was a no to the Manor. But going down to Hell..? Was it even safe for a human to go down there? There /are/ more hungry demons down there...and Sebastian did say his soul was the most delicious soul he'd ever laid eyes on. He didn't know what to pick, honestly. But if going to Hell meant dying...well, he'd rather die painfully than die full of jealousy.

"...Hell." He answered as if it was the most natural thing to say in the world.

x

"Very well then." He had stopped and turned to face Ciel. Looking the boy in the eyes before he went on. "If I am to take you down there you really must cease to call me by your pet name you've given me. I would loose much respect of others should I show up with such a thing. You may call me it when we're more alone still, if you please however. Though my name is Adramelech (1)." He stated as he eyed him carefully.

"Also, you shouldn't worry. I'm quite well known down there, even if it's been a few years they don't forget. Only one wishing to die would lay a hand on you. Another thing..don't wonder from me no matter what. Humans that aren't looked after are just walking meals. Do you understand?"

x

"I understand." Ciel replied with a nod of his head. It would be quite difficult to stop calling Sebastian...well, Sebastian. He wasn't used to calling him anything else, but he'd keep it in the back of his mind so he wouldn't embarrass his master.

Adramelech...it sounded quite strange. Certainly would be foreign to his tongue when he will have to say it for the first time. He was a bit nervous though...going to a place he could be eaten. But he was Ciel Phantomhive. He loved to take challenges. Especially daring ones.

* * *

**(1) Adramelech, also called Adrammelech, Adramelek or Adar-malik, was a form of sun god related to Moloch. The centre of his worship was the town of Sepharvaim. According to (II Kings 17:31) the cult was brought by the Sepharvite colonists into Samaria: "the Sepharvites burnt their children in the fire to Adrammelech and Anammelech, the gods of Sepharvaim". - like Moloch. The _melech_ element means "King" in Hebrew. Like many pagan gods, Adramelech is considered a demon in some Judeo-Christian traditions. So he appears in Milton's _Paradise Lost_, where Adramelech is a fallen angel, vanquished by Uriel and Raphael. According to Collin de Plancy's book on demonology, Adramelech became the President of the Senate of the demons. He is also the Chancellor of Hell and supervisor of Satan's wardrobe. -Wikipedia . org**

**Please leave a review if you're not busy. I understand if you're a person who doesn't like to review (like me, no worries) because I usually don't like reviewing either...but it'd be much appreciated. I'm just really kind of disappointed from lack of reviews, I had high hopes for this story...**

**Anyways...Ciel's going to Hell now! What's gonna happen now?! (I already know what's happening...it's still going on at the moment!)**

**Another special thanks to Sebastian NeverMore on Facebook, and we'll see you all in the next chapter!**

**~Kawaii Dream**

**x x x Please Review, Thank You! x x x**


	3. 3 - Demonic Presence

**Welcome to chapter 3 of Never More. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! (And we'd most certainly want more as the story goes on!)**

**Warning: May or may not feel angst. Language. Possible spelling errors... (I know, great warnings...xD)**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji in any way. All characters and such belongs to Yana Toboso. Let's take this moment to send her a silent thank you for creating Black Butler!**

**It starts off on Sebastian's POV again. To refresh your memories, they were about to go to Hell. And again, Sebastian will now be called Adramelech. **

* * *

"Good." He had nodded his head in the slightest of ways before his eyes went to their vibrant demonic colors. A hand reaching out and moving Ciel over to him, holding the boy by his shoulders in front of himself. The demon speaking in quite a foreign tongue. One only another demon could've understood. The winds picking up considerably as he had been speaking like this.

Sebastian did fall quiet after a minute and a bit but the weather didn't. The crow lifted a foot before stomping it down onto the ground, a bright violate pentagram showing up under foot. He slipped a hand over Ciel's eyes and pulled him more against himself to protect him.

The next time he removed his hand from his eyes so he could see the two stood outside a large steel gate. The surroundings nothing too pleasant. Most of everything was blackness outside the gate, complete nothingness. This was where Sebastian kept Ciel closest. For this was where all the outcasts and starving scum of the underworld where banished to.

Sebastian looked much different down there, much fiercer then he previously had. He walked forward with Ciel, the demons at the gate let the two in. Of course, they knew who Adramelech was and wouldn't be making him wait outside. Once in he had let his tight grip on Ciel fade but made sure he kept close. The demons that they walked past all looked much different then Adramelech did, much more disturbing. In fact—they made him look like quite a beautiful creature, which he was compared to most down here.

x

He looked around at everything in awe. His heart was pounding at demons of all shapes and sizes stared at him, a mere human boy. It was a scary experience, really. It was as if his soul was being eaten away just by all of the intense stares he got...

He leaned closer to Sebastian-which was referred to 'Adramelech' down in Hell. He didn't know that all demons weren't as beautiful as Sebastian. He assumed Hell was full of handsome devils and such after seeing Sebastian and Claude. But it seemed like only the lucky ones were even able to go to the human world and create contracts without a human screaming and running away from them. One of them was his former butler.

He wasn't used to having so much attention on him. Most of the demons looked like they were..._drooling_ as they watched him pass by. It was sickening, really. He wondered how much longer they would have to walk before reaching their destination. Was it far? Did they have to ride in a flying carriage of some sort? After making a contract with a demon, he could believe anything thrown at him, to be truthful.

x

The other demons seemed to stay out of his path, he was not known for being very pleasant to anyone down in Hell—despite his looks he was probably among some of the most nasty sadistic creatures of the underworld. And it didn't seem to bother him. However, he was greeted by most of whom they passed. Not having lied when he said he was well know. Mainly because he was a favorite of the 'devil', one could say, and everyone knew the crow demons story. And like all the ones in Hell, it wasn't a cheerful one.

To his surprise no one questioned why he had a human with /him/. He never spared a human before, yet no one did say a word. Perhaps not to get onto his nerves right after he arrived. Ah yes, his temperament..short. Very short. Well, with other demons anyways.

He placed a hand onto Ciel's shoulder as the had continued to walk, just making sure he was close. For a demon with a name to be keeping he was being far more kinder and concerning when it came to Ciel then most would think.

It was a good twenty minute walk to Adramelech's home, which was a manor itself. Though it was much like every other building, dark and eerie looking. Nothing grew there either, just dead grass and plants which crunched underfoot. He had opened the front gate up with a claw before pushing it open and allowing Ciel to walk into the property first. Making sure to close the pointed gates behind him. The windows to the manor where all blacked out by curtains, and the architecture was quite gothic as one could expect of a demon.

x

The first thing that came into his mind was, it was dark. Really dark. No ray of sunshine, no bright and warm light at all. It was just cold...and silent. Sure, he expected Hell to be bad, but not /this/ bad. Though he did kind of enjoy the decorations of the manor. To think he would be stuck in Hell until the day he died wasn't very welcoming. But his fate has been sealed, he had chosen this path himself.

Sighing, he walked in and looked left to right, up and down, examining Sebastian's home. He had always wondered what Sebastian's manor would look like if he had one. And as expected, it was one of a demon's taste. "Sebastian? What will I be doing from now on?" Ciel asked with a pout. He hadn't eaten breakfast, lunch, or even dinner, and he was feeling rather weak. But his guess was, there was no human food down here...it was Hell after all...

x

"That shall all depend on what I am doing. Tomorrow I will be checking back in, so I'll do the same for you. You should come along with me wherever I go, not that I go a lot of places down here..entertainment and such finds me, along with company and what not. So, you just need to try to relax for a little while..Perhaps I was too brief with my explaining...we cannot leave until I'm summoned again—which may be some time.." He sighed to himself. It had been hundreds of years he had waited until he was summoned to make the contract with Ciel, so he was good at waiting.

As he'd been speaking he walked to the front doors of the Manor itself, pulling the key out of seemingly nowhere to open the doors. Pushing them open they made a low creaking noise. The inside was not bright either, though it was a big change from outside. The wallpapers dark blues and floors hard wood. The walls where lit with candles, which lit themselves when they had walked in. He sighed lightly to himself as he shut the doors of the manor behind them.

"Hell. Lovely little place I detest being stuck in." He muttered to himself as he had begun walking into his home.

x

Ciel followed close behind, staring up at the high ceilings and observing every piece of furniture in the room with wide eyes. He was kind of afraid of the furniture, he didn't know why. Perhaps they were too dark and creepy for his tastes.

"O-Okay.." Ciel stuttered. Judging by the lack of sunlight, warmth, and human food, he knew he wasn't going to last long in Hell. The longest he'd have to live without the vitamins of sunlight and human food was at least...a month or so. He couldn't tell Sebastian that he was hungry...it would be rude. He was the servant now, he was serving Sebastian. So even if he was hungry, he'd have to deal with it...

"This manor is...rather dark..." he commented.

x

"Did you expect something else? All of us live in the darkness, as you can clearly see. You are meant to feel engulfed in your own darkness, and this is mine." He gestured to his surroundings as he walked forward, "It's not so bad here—but it still isn't very much like the living realm. I enjoy there much more." He had folded his wings against his back as he headed up the stairs. Eyes looking around his home to make sure things had been as he left them so suddenly a few years ago. "This place is not meant for you. Very few humans live here, those who do are owned by our master. And they are more like food for gatherings then residents themselves." He glanced at Ciel. "Why did you choose for me to take you down here? I'd of thought you would have much larger issues with it." Adramelech had stated before beginning to walk down the dimly lit hallway.

He tilted his head. "Because..." thoughts began to brew in his head. Sebas-er, Adramelech never lied to him. So why should he lie? Though it was a very embarrassing reason...maybe he'd bend the truth. Yes, at least he was being honest at least...

"I didn't want to...live in a manor that used to be your past master's manor..." he mumbled quietly as the demon walked down the hallway, Ciel following. He had stated the obvious. He wasn't lying at least...

x

"Oh? Well I suppose I can somewhat understand.." He murmured as a response and folded his arms over his chest as he continued to walk forward. "Though I never mentioned it being /his/ manor, I gained it through the man, yes, but..it wasn't the one we resided in."

Adramelech had stopped after he had been walking down the hall for a few minutes when he found his bedroom, which he opened and walked into upon coming to the door. Leaving it open should Ciel wish to follow, he had no doubts that he would.

x

The demon _did_ have a point there...maybe he should have thought it through. But he couldn't regret his decision now...what's done is done. But he did wish he hadn't had been so foolish to want to go to Hell. He knew it'd be anything but pretty and welcoming, yet a small part of him had hoped it was going to be nice. But that didn't happen. Obviously.

Following the demon into his bedroom and looking around silently, he stopped at the doorway. It was probably rude for a pet to enter his master's bedroom...he didn't have a reason to go in after all. Now he _really_ felt like a pet in Adramelech's manor. Perhaps he'd call him master from now on...it would be better that way. Especially in Hell. Using all of the pride and confidence he had, he spoke. "M-Master...Where will I be resting?" Sure, he had stuttered but he tried...

x

"I will find you a room. I have many, after all. Though I do wish you to stay with me tonight, it may be best. I do not think another demon would have the audacity to break into my home..but some are desperate for food here and will try to obtain it even if it risks death doing so. New humans souls are an easy scent to follow as well. So hopefully you understand my concerns for you there." Adramelech had spoken as he was standing half way into his room, looking over at Ciel. Hearing him call /him/ master was odd but he'd never had a 'pet' before. He would get use to it if Ciel continued to call him as such however.

The crow demon had taken a seat on the edge of his large bed, running a hand along the silky sheets as he had relaxed back into his own bed.

The demon reached over to take a medium sized locked box with the demons pentagram and symbols etched into the steel off of the bedside table and was careful to check it thoroughly before he put it down again. It was an important object to him—well, what was inside anyways. He'd left it here and though his manor was locked up he still needed to be sure no demon did break in and steal it again.

"You may come in, unless you wish to sleep by the door." He looked to Ciel once again with a small smirk. It was amusing to see his reaction to everything around him. Even if he was scared and confused looking, but he did not expect anything more or less when brining a human into the underworld.

x

Ciel looked up, surprised and shocked speechless. He was going to _sleep_ with Sebas-Adramelech?! That was way to embarrassing beyond words! When the demon used to serve Ciel, they had /never/ slept in the same bed before. Never. Not even once. To be asked to do something so casually like that, it made him blush furiously.

"B-but-Ah, M-Master..." he stammered, red as a tomato, "ma-maybe I can sleep in the r-room next to yours...?" Sure, he wanted to sleep next to him. But when actually being invited to do so...he had to try and stay calm. "Su-surely you'd still be able to sense if a d-demon broke in in the room n-next to yours?"

x

"Ah, perhaps. Though I am just being careful. I've been here long enough to know a lot of tricks other demons use to break in and I would feel better if you did stay in here. Just tonight, of course." He had stood up and began to reproach the other. "I do not rest often, so you may have the bed to yourself. If that is your concern.."

x

"I-No, it's fine master...being in bed myself is lo-lonely..." he mumbled as his eyes darted from left to right. "I'll stay since that is what you wish..." he took a small step into the room, as if something might hurt him if he entered immediately. A bit confident now, he took a few more steps until he was in front of the demon. Ciel wasn't afraid, of course. He was just a bit...embarrassed and shy, is all.

x

"If you rest, then I'll try not to disturb you," he looked up and although he was flustered, he managed to give a small and polite nod. "please do not mind me."

The demon had nodded at his words and stepped out of his way. He could sense all the emotions Ciel had emitting from him, and all he'd expected. He seemed so uneasy, and yet he was still trying to be polite. Which he was happy to see despite the situation they found themselves in.

"You may lay down should you feel the need to do." He added as he watched Ciel out of the corner of his eye.

x

"...Very well, master..." he stiffly walked to the enormous bed. It was obviously bigger than his own back at his manor. But then he realized, he needed to bathe...after the whole day's activities, he felt very...unclean. Turning back around, he shook his head. "Master, I'm in need of a bath..." That, he knew how to do himself. Maybe. But there was no guarantee.

After all, dirtying his master's bed...not _that_ way, of course, but sleeping on it while he was filthy was unacceptable.

x

He nodded slightly as walked back to the doorway. "Come along then." Adramelech spoke up before he had exited his bedroom, keeping his gaze ahead of himself as he had began to walk down the dark and silent hallway.

He kept an eye on his surroundings as he passed past things that hung on the walls, such as paintings and even at one point a pair of Angel wings which had been ripped from the heavenly creature and mounted.

As he walked he passed by a door that as soon as he did walk by loud (but slightly muffled by the doors density) screams and just agonizing noises of pain and suffering came from. It seemed the demon had many things he had never brought up with Ciel—but he never planed on having him in Hell with him. At least, not as a living being. Either way he continued on as if nothing happened, obviously use to such things. Pffft. Not like that wasn't normal..

The demon lead Ciel to the bathroom he had only down the hall from his room, which was considerably lighter from the hallway and most other rooms. "I'm assuming you can do this yourself." He looked down at him.

x

He had jumped when he heard the sounds from a particular door...but kept walking. He was curious and afraid, of course, but he refrained from asking private questions. Some things were not meant to be answered...At least it was a bit lighter.

Stopping and looking at the door to the bathroom, he looked up at the demon. "Yes...I apologize if I'm asking too much of you, master, but...we hadn't packed any of my clothes before coming and therefore I have no change of clean clothing..." He felt ashamed he still required many things from Adramelech, especially since _he_ is the one who is supposed to be helpful his master. He felt like a horrible servant...

x

"Do not worry about that, I do have a way to retrieve you anything you need that we had left behind, such a clothes and of course, food. Though..I'm quite exhausted from the trip down here...I shall have to see to it tomorrow." He sighs lightly to himself as he came to the realization how hectic tomorrow was going to be for the two. Well, mostly him. "Until then, I can get you something to wear for evening. Do not worry." He spoke in a kind, hospitable tone.

"I will leave some clothing for you outside the bathroom, do go ahead and get yourself cleaned up." He stepped back and turned walking back down the hall until he had disappeared into the unlit blackness of the hallway.

x

Staring at his master's back as he disappeared, he sighed and turned around. This was seriously going to be one /hell/ of a eternity...in Hell itself. Opening the door to the bathroom, seeing it was still dark but there was candle-lit, he made his way in, closing and locking the door behind him. The bathtub itself was black, unlike the one at his manor. Pristine and white.

Looking around, he found a towel hanging on a rack near the tub. There was also some soap. He walked towards the tub and examined the two handles. 'Right...so, how Sebastian did it was-' he reached out his hand and touched one of the handles, turning it a bit to test it. Water began running. Feeling the water, it was cold. He turned it off and turned the other handle, feeling the water again. This time, it was nice and warm. Fully satisfied with his new discovery, he let the water run as he undressed himself and folded his clothes as neatly as possible and placed them on a nearby table.

When the tub was full, he turned off the water and he slowly sat in the water, the warm water enveloping him. He sat in silence for a while and closed his eyes. 'It is times like this when I can forget about everything that happened...' Ciel thought, relaxing a bit as he went under the water and came back up. Sighing, he looked at the two bottles of soap. He read both of them first, of course, and took the one that was for his hair.

As he finished washing, scrubbing, and rinsing, he grabbed the towel and dried himself off. Right, so he was half-naked (he had the towel around his waist) and he had to open the door outside to get his clothes...? Well, that wasn't something to be embarrassed about at all...Hesitantly, he unlocked the door and opened it, a blast of cold air chilling him.

x

As he had said to him previously, he had found the boy some nightwear. It wasn't anything special, no, but it was all he could did have that would fit the boy. The clothing had been neatly folded just outside the door in arms reach, as not to make him walk out into the hallway half naked like that. Even when not his butler he thought about what was most convenient for the boy. He _did_ care after all. Despite some of the things he had said to perhaps make it seem that Ciel was more an object then person to him. But no, he cared for him as a living being.

The crow himself had laid himself down on his large bed. Adramelech having laid down on his back near the edge of the bed, one of his feathery wings draped across the bed and the other over the side just touching the flooring. He had been laying there, thinking about all he had going on. Letting things sink in while he had the time to dwell in silence.

He had even looking up at the ceiling with a dull look to his eyes.

His hands lightly resting against his chest as he was silent. He knew by the sound of the running water ceasing Ciel had finished washing himself and should be back soon. Though the creature did not move from where he laid.

x

Finding a new pair of nightwear right outside the door (much to his relief) he swiftly grabbed it and closed the door before all of the warmth he had in the room escaped. Shivering a bit, he placed the towel back on the rack and began dressing himself (which he began to get the hang of after one try). The nightwear was a simple shirt like his former one, with no pants as always, but it was black. Must everything in Hell be the same color? Not like he was complaining, though...

Once he was finished dressing, he stood there a while longer, feeling the warmth of the steamy room one last time before opening the door, back into coldness. The sudden temperature change from one place to another made him shiver, because his hair was still slightly damp. Walking down the creepy hall and past the same particular room that gave him the spooks, he somehow found his way back to Adramelech's room.

Peeking inside, he saw that the demon was lying on the bed. Ciel hesitantly walked towards the bed with a small blush on his cheeks. Even if Sebastian was in his demon form - Adramelech, to him he still looked amazing. Better than all demons he's ever seen.

x

By the time Ciel did re-enter his bedroom the demons eyes had closed. It was different down in Hell for the demon, he could actually sleep. Rather then when he was with Ciel, the world he resided in then prevented him from being able to do such a simple thing. As a butler he never slept. All he did was wonder and lay in silence.

But now, he was more then capable to close his eyes and fall asleep. Which after years of not being able to do so..felt nice, he felt entirely relaxed for the first time in ages.

His slow breathing could be heard as he was sleeping. His body remained completely still other then the slow rising and falling of his chest.

Of course he was not aware Ciel came back in; his senses all turned off, which made him quite venerable. Another reason he did not rest much. Many demons wanted him dead thanks to his past actions, and even simple things like sleep could be dangerous.

Yet here he was. Sleeping soundly without a care in the world. The wing flared out over the bedspread did move in the slightest from time to time. Just light shifts of the muscle however. One would expect after years of keeping them tucked up they would be sore, and they were quite sore. Though other then that he was peacefully asleep.

x

He relaxed as he walked closer, but also surprised. Adramelech was sleeping - that was good. But he didn't know that demons /could/ sleep. He had been told once before that demons couldn't sleep. Perhaps they could sleep in Hell, but not Earth. Smiling a bit to himself, he stared at the rise and fall of the demon's chest.

It was funny, really. Most humans would be afraid to sleep in a bed, much less choose to go to Hell, with a demon. But he, however, was quite fond of the sleeping one in front of him. He had never seen Adramelech sleep, not even once before. So, after watching the other for a few moments in silence, his eyes started to lid. Yawning silently, he slipped into bed, making sure he'd done so that he didn't disturb the other, and snuggled closer to the warmth of the demon, closing his eyes and immediately falling into a peaceful sleep.

x

He could have laid there for hours and hours without having moved much at all, though he was snapped out of his sleep after only a couple of hours. The usually graceful demon having woken so suddenly he'd actually fallen off the bedside he slept close by with a thud. He growled lowly as his eyes looked to the side toward the door. Picking himself up off the hard flooring he sighed. Lovely way to start his already long 'day' off.

Adramelech had stretched a bit after standing, he felt more tired rather then rested. He had missed out on two years of sleep after all. What had woken him up so suddenly anyways? He wasn't sure but he could not pick up on anything out of the ordinary inside the manor. So, no break ins.

He would brush it off but not just anything spurred him up like that.

Though, not having a signal clue he had no choice but to forget it for now. He had walked over to the window in the room which had been covered by curtains and opened them. It made the room less dark but not by a whole lot. Though to a demon that was 'light'. Or...close enough. It's what they had to refer to as lighter anyway.

x

Hearing the curtains open, light spilled through his closed eye-lids. Well, he _thought_ it was light, but it was really just a dim light from outside. He had almost forgotten that he was in Hell for a moment, feeling comfortable inside the covers of bed.

Opening his eyes, he saw Adramelech standing near the windows. He sat up and stretched. How long did he sleep, anyways? It felt like only a few minutes, yet he felt well-rested.

x

Hearing the shifting in the bed behind him he had turned around to find Ciel had woke up. The demon having walked back over to the bed and stood on the bedside closeted to the awakening boy. "You must forgive me for waking you, I hadn't intended to. Though, if we are to get anything done here it may be best to do it sooner then later." He stated before taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"However...I do hope you slept alright." He had spoken in a soft tone. Sounding still half asleep himself but he would soon be back to being fully aware.

x

"Mmm..." he hummed quietly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "It's okay, master...I slept well." He murmured quietly and stretched a bit. "I agree...finishing things up sooner or later is how we should get things done."

But what did he mean by 'getting things done'? What things? ...Oh right. Getting his belongings and such. He had forgotten it for a while...

x

The demon couldn't help but chuckled lightly to himself. The boy calling him master so often was amusing to him, also, quite backwards. He was surprised he could suck up his pride enough to do so. Though, Ciel had been surprising him as of late. Not that it was a bad thing. Quite good, actually.

"Do be careful, you are starting to sound a lot like me." He remarked, merely teasing him. Which he always enjoyed doing, but usually his smart wit comments had gotten him into a punishment..or something along the lines.

x

He pouted and crossed his arms, "Is that a bad thing? I'm merely doing my job." Though he was a used to calling him Sebastian, calling him Adramelech was also...weird for him. So he had settled on 'master' for now.

"Master, I apologize for asking many questions as of late, but..." he paused for a moment, "How exactly will we get my items from Earth back?" He had imagined what they would do. Perhaps chant some sort of spell? Or create a Pentagon of some sort to teleport things from one place to another? Really, his imagination was flying everywhere.

x

"I would be confused should you not have many questions, it's perfectly fine." He had stood off the bed and tucked his wings up against his back. "And to answer your question, _we_ won't be going anywhere. No. You see, I cannot leave this place now. Not until summoned back into your realm. However to get your items back here we need someone able to go between the realms of Hell and Earth. I know one demon I may still ask favors of, I will consult with him. If all goes well for me hopefully he can get you back to the manor..according to my knowledge on such an act you wouldn't be able to stay up there long. Not with a stable bond to a demon in Hell. So you would have to move rather quickly." He explained to him. His knowledge on the subject wasn't vast but, he knew enough to get by half-heartedly explaining it.

x

"Another demon...?" He blurted out. He was not liking the plan already...he didn't trust any demon _except_ for his master. "Is the demon...trustworthy?" He asked nervously, though he did trust his master, he certainly /did not/ trust anyone else. His voice had included a clue about his uneasiness. Though he was trying hard not to show it.

There was also another problem. He was a human. He can't 'move quickly', only demons could do that! This was going to be a rather difficult obstacle to overcome...

x

"I've known this demon much longer then I've actually been a demon myself, so I'd assume he wouldn't try anything..but one cannot be so careful. I will take caution still." He stated and looked over to Ciel again. "I do trust that you are able to follow my orders this time, you may wish to if you do not want to be devoured by demons.." His voice was stern when he had gone on. Only wishing Ciel knew overly well what the high potential of getting killed was should he not listen to Adramelech' words carefully.

He sighed softly. He knew his master was serious this time-his orders absolute. And of course he didn't want to be devoured by demons. He'd only let Adramelech do that to his soul. "Very well, master. I'll do what I can with the best of my abilities." Ciel had to remember he was in Hell. Nothing was going to be 'happy' and 'fun', you had to take caution. Especially since he was a human in a realm full of hungry demons...

x

He nodded one last time before he had walked to the rooms doorway. "I will be downstairs, hopefully you may be able to find me. Though, do put some clothing on." Adramelech had said before he exited the room.

Much to the boys surprise the demon had in fact found him clothing and set it on the end of the bed for him.

How?

Well, he always did have a talent for 'pulling things out of thin air'.

x

He blinked and stared at the set of clothing on the bed. When had that been there? Well, no matter. Clothing was clothing. Jumping off of the bed, he made his way towards the clothes and dressed himself, neatly folding his nightwear on the bed.

Afterwards, he walked out of the door and walked down one of the halls, searching for the staircase. Though he passed by that _same_ room that seemed to spoke him and give him the chills...

x

Adramelech was downstairs as he previously said he would have been. Slowly wondering about the lower floor of the large manor. He hadn't done so yet and just wished to make sure things hadn't been changed from the way he left it. Luckily nothing seemed out of place to him.

By the time he heard Ciel walk out into the hallway he had wondered back to the bottom of the staircase to wait on him. He did not move around as if in a rush, no. Not as of then.

But, in the back of his mind he knew he would have to get things done particularly fast. Knowing the boy had not eaten in a while he knew food was a need that Ciel would get weak without. And wouldn't allow that to happen to his..oh, what was he to call him now?

Pet? No.

Property? It sounded like he was nothing to him but life furniture.

So, he rested with the term; companion. Best way he could describe how he treated Ciel.

x

Wandering down the halls, he stopped when he had _finally_ found the staircase, seeing Ardamelech at the bottom. Sighing of relief from not being alone in the creepy hallway, he began walking down rather quickly and was at the bottom in no time. In a somewhat cheery tone, he stated, "I'm here."

_'Finally, out of the hallway...'_ he thought, relieved. The halls of Ardamelech's manor was definitely..._something_. No kidding. It was as if the halls itself were alive and moving. Though it was probably just his imagination...

"Where're we going, master?" He asked in his normal voice, a bit of curiosity in his tone.

x

"Like I mentioned previously, I must go and check back in. Then we should go collect some your belongings.." Adramelech had paused as his voice did trail off, his eyes dulling down as a slight frown came to the crow.

He had a sudden wave of thought come over him. Which was odd that he had this happen, unusual really. His eyes trailed away into the darkness by the doorway to his manor. The slight frown still playing out on his features.

"Ciel, tell me...do you honestly want to be stuck here? I will not make you, you do still have /some/ time left to leave. I just.." He sighs and looks to the boy. "I know how horrible things look down here through a humans eyes, and I wouldn't wish to have you trapped down here in this darkness unless you truly deserved it..which you don't, not to this extent."

x

He had a defiant look in his eye and he suddenly glared at Adramelech. "Master, you are the _only _one I have left that's here for me..." he paused, knowing that Adramelech was only there for him because of his soul. "Because of my soul, of course, but I still truly want to stay here. I've seen _worse_ than darkness, if you remember the first time we've met..." his face darkened as the memories came flooding back to him, of that fateful day he made a contract with a demon.

"So, I am not afraid. Not at the least." He finished. Being in Hell wasn't all _that_ bad. If he shall perish there than so be it. Being his master's food was better than dying lonely. Besides, it was only fair that the demon devour his soul because of the two years he spent helping him complete his revenge. Even if given the choice to leave, he _wouldn't_. "Not even death seems scary anymore. Being stuck here with...you is much better than being alone. If I left, wouldn't you...wouldn't you be lonely, master?" He looked up quietly at the other, eyes full of untold feelings.

x

"Perhaps. Though, I prefer to be left alone. I have always lived in my own darkness, until I am needed, which happens rarely but I detest this cold Hell..or, more the demons that reside in it. Eventually though, even I shall reconfigure back to being much more...primal, like them. You must be aware of that." He had placed a hand gently onto Ciel's shoulder. Looking the boy in his eyes. "You haven't seen me in my more sinister state of being, you've given me some of my humanity and emotions back in the time I spent with you. I never thanked you for that.."

The demons hand slid off of him to rest at his own side once again after he had gone silent. He didn't like the idea of being alone again, but he didn't like the idea of Ciel staying long enough to see how he really was. Sure, he saw what he was, but not _who_ he was. Yet he seemed like he was insistent on staying. He thought him crazy for saying such things. All the demons in Hell would kill to be let out and have the chance Ciel did. Adramelech knew he would tire of the cold darkness sooner or later. It happened to everyone down there.

x

"I see..." His saddened eyes drifted to the hand that slid off his shoulder. Maybe Adramelech didn't want to have him there..."You don't have to thank a mere servant like me. I don't mind if you become more demonic...but...if you want me to leave, master...your orders are absolute." His gaze traveled upwards to meet his master's, his sapphire eye gleaming in the dim light.

x

Adramelech had knelt down in front of the boy and wrapped his arms gently around Ciel's waist, moving him closer to rest his head against him. "I do not wish you to leave me..as selfish that sounds, but..I just do not wish you to become trapped here in Hell, like I am." His vibrant eyes had closed as he held him there. He'd become conflicted with his own desires it seemed..and he wasn't sure how he was going to figure it out. "I have come to care. That is the only reason I show concern for you and you being here. If you're not happy and satisfied with being here, I want you to go..you do know I would miss your company, but that isn't important in your decision."

x

Being embraced so suddenly, it had made him blush. The words that were said to him only made his cheeks heat up more. "M-Master..." he mumbled quietly. He honestly was speechless, he didn't know what to say or do. Was it alright to return the embrace?

"I-I-...I'm honored...Master, I do not feel that it is selfish, because I...I feel the same way..." Summoning up his courage, he slowly wrapped his arms around Adramelech. "I, too, do not wish to leave you, master...so I do not believe it is selfish at all. I wish to stay by your side. I do not mind being trapped in such a place such as Hell, as long as I'm with you...I am content."

Yes, being trapped in Hell was horrible. But being trapped in Hell with the person-the _demon_ he loved...yes, it was such a sin that even the forgiving God wouldn't have forgiven him by now. His feelings for the demon was so powerful, so strong, he had grown so attached, that he could never let go even if he was asked to.

x

The demon had gently nuzzled into the boy he was so attached to. Everyone prior to this moment in time was able to see his obsession with pursing Ciel's soul, but he was also found of the boy whom it belonged to. He was more then content after a while, so to hear he wanted to _stay_ with him here..it was a good feeling—in some ways. Still he didn't like him being stuck down here but it seemed his mind was made up. To stay in Hell with a demon. Many would have called him crazy; especially since he had a way out of the entire situation at the time.

"I am glad you think this way...Having you by my side, to be mine, is all I require of you." His voice was soft as he spoke to him, clearly showing he did mean what he said. He always did, after all.

Adramelech held Ciel gently in the embrace as he was speaking. Being able to hold someone who did care for him back was a experience the demon didn't have. Well..until now.

x

If Ciel could melt into a puddle right then and there, he would have. His cheeks felt warm as he inhaled the other's familiar scent. "Master..." he said softly, snuggling closer to the demon and eyes fluttering close. He loved the warmth the demom gave him, not only through body heat but through words and actions as well. Though Adramelech was a demon, he was something..._different_ when it came to Ciel, he noticed. He didn't want to let go, but eventually he knew they had to go meet the other demon.

x

He hadn't wished to let go of him, it did not happen often that he was able to hold him like this. Like he wished to. Though he knew he couldn't waste too much time today, they had things to be doing after all. However he did enjoy their moment while it lasted.

Soon he did have to let go of him and get off his knee to stand straight once again. Having no second thoughts about that interaction, other then it being something entirely normal. And to the crow demon it was. Or..felt that way. "We should be on our way, I would like to have things done quickly today. The less time we spend on the streets the better off we will be." He stated before turning and walking over to the doors of the manor, opening one and waiting for the other to come over.

x

Cheeks still burning, he nodded and walked out of the door. Having the most recent memory replaying over and over in his head, he couldn't calm his heartbeat down.

'_Calm yourself, Ciel..._' he told himself, taking a deep breath and exhaling. Surely there'd be more...'_extreme'_ activities they'd do one day. At least, that's what he thought. Which did not help him with his blush. At all.

x

He had closed the door behind himself and Ciel, stepping out into the cold outside darkness. Making sure to keep an eye on the boy as they walked on the path to the gate that surrounded his home. He decided not to allow all these other thoughts to get to him-but that wasn't to say they did not still exist in the back of his mind. He had opened the gate up and walked out of the manors grounds, keeping Ciel close yet again due to the fact they were wondering back out.

Both of their scents attracted all kinds of hellish demons. Adramelech' name being spoken out by others in attempts to bring him closer. This was a disadvantage to being a 'beautiful demon'..one was seen as nothing more then a object of lust. He didn't fall for anything and just continued to walk. Ignoring the comments, compliments, and luring words. It wasn't anything new anyways.

x

Ciel shivered as he felt every pair of eyes shift to him and Adramelech. He heard his master's name being called and whispered many times as they walked. Being watched so closely by demons that could eat him was most definitely not comfortable. But he did notice that Adramelech was ignoring most of them. He was probably used to it...after all, he understood why everyone would crave his master's attention...even he wanted it, sometimes, he had to admit.

x

"Ciel.." His voice had spoken in a low tone as he looked over at him, focusing his attention on something other then the irritation he had caused by the demons around them. "I want you to stay close and quiet when we arrive, unless asked a question of—in which case reply the best you can. Even if I trust this demon.. somewhat..he can be unpredictable at times." The other explained with a small sigh. "Well, when dealing with humans."

Eventually the duo had made it to the home of the other demon whom they where to see to retrieve things from the humans realm. It seemed like a lot of effort just to get some clothing-and food, yes..food was essential for Ciel. He kept letting that slip his mind.

x

Ciel nodded weakly, tired from the walk. Usually he was a fit child, but the lack of food and water in his system had slowed him down until now, he was a panting mess just by _walking_. Looking at the home of the other demon...it looked quite scary. But then again, didn't all homes in Hell look scary? Hands clinging onto his master's arm for support, he paused a bit to catch his breath. "M-Master we're..." Pant, pant, pant. "H-here?" He finished with a wheeze.

x

"Indeed." He looked at the others home in which he had not seen for a long while. Though his eyes had soon narrowed back onto Ciel, hearing his wheezing and panting. "Well..perhaps this is a rather bad idea, you don't seem in a well enough state to be taking the trip to retrieve your clothing and such...And I cannot very well leave you here to do it myself..Have you considered that we may not even have to do this?" ' Have I?' He growls lowly in the back of his throat and runs a hand through his dark hair.

"And the less you interact with demons, the better. I do know I could get you clothing..it may not be colorful, but you've probably picked up that vibrant colors do not exist down here..and I can get you food, humans are kept here for pets or servants. I do know demons whom have humans, so I could feed you." Adramelech spoke on. Speaking his thoughts more out loud then actually planning to converse about it.

x

Tightening his grasp while his breaths began to even again, he could only nod again, not being able to speak just quite yet. Once he was calm, he silently straightened up his posture and removed his hands from Adramelech, a small tint of pink coating his cheeks.

"..Mm..I don't mind anything as long as I'm with you.." Colors of clothing didn't really matter to him, as long as he actually _had_ something to wear. And he wasn't picky about his food (okay, maybe /sometimes/ he was) most of the time, so he didn't really care what he ate as long as he actually _ate_ something. Like he had stated before, he was content on simply being with his master. That was all.

x

Adramelech slowly nodded as he got his head straightened out, he couldn't believe he'd been so idiotic. It was easier to do these things in Hell then go outside of it and be in a huge rush. Ciel being like he was probably would even be able to gather anything anyways, so it would have been a pointless attempt at trying to get him supplies.

"Very well. I should go and gather those things for you..it is probably best you do not come along, especially while you're appearing venerable, weak. Demons would take advantage of that I am certain..I hope you wouldn't mind staying at my manor for a short time. I will keep the doors locked, you'll be fine." The other reassured him before he turned on heel and began to walk once again. Sighing inwardly, obviously appearing exhausted.

"O-Okay..." he agreed, despite the uneasy feeling he had. Being at the manor all _alone_...that wasn't scary at all. Especially with those doors in the hallway...but if Adramelech told him he'd be fine, he'd have to trust him. He _never_ lied, after all. So, trusting the other's words, he walked after his master. Though, he did struggle catching up to him. Being weak, hungry, and thirsty and not eating for possibly a day and a half, he assumed, was _horrible_.

x

He kept his pace slower then before so Ciel could keep up without straining himself. He kept his senses aware of his surroundings as he went on with him. Adramelech was aware that the boy wouldn't like to be locked up in his manor long. He wasn't so foolish to think Ciel /liked/ or wasn't uneasy when inside his home. There was some dark, disturbing, twisted things one could discover inside there should they go searching to do so.

Soon enough the crow had gotten him back to his manor, walking the other inside to sit him down on the last step of staircase. "Now...stay put. If you feel too uneasy, you still are able to call me. Do keep that in mind."

x

"Yes, master." He obeyed. Yes, if anything happened, he could call Adramelech. That's all he had to do, if he was in any trouble at all. The thought relieved him quite a bit. 'Please come back quickly...' his eyes pleaded, though he didn't say anything. Just thinking of the voices and screams of agony inside one of the doors in the manor sickened him. And remembering that time when he was left alone in his manor only made him more afraid. Yet he knew he'd be rescued. How odd...

x

Slowly he turned and had left Ciel alone in the manor. Hesitant as he was to do so inside his head. He knew he was one to get into things and really did not wish him to find some of the things that where inside his manor. It showed a lot about Adramelech and his past as a demon. Oh, Ciel wouldn't feel quite so comfortable around him should he find out some things he kept in the darkness of his manor. No..

He did not want him to view him as a monster, even if he really was, and knew so. Though that didn't mean he would let someone he cared about view him like that.

Sitting quietly on the stairs, he stared off into space uselessly. It's not like he _didn't_ want to move, it's just that he _couldn't_. By the time he was placed onto the stair step, his legs decided they didn't want to move anymore. Climbing up the stairs? Not even an option. If he tried to do so, he'd probably fall to his death. But downstairs...all alone...it was kind of creepy. And scary, as well as spooky. He started getting the chills and shivers, it was a bit cold for him now. Should he attempt to climb the stairs...? Was it really a smart idea to go up there and find Adramelech's bedroom and crawl under there; where it has his master's nice scent and warmth under the covers?

...Yes, he'd better at least _try_. Even though he just previously didn't want to. But the longing for a warm and familiar place in a cold and strange place was nagging at him. So, using all of the strength he had left, he used his hands to pull himself up using the railing of the stairs. Now that he was standing, his legs trembled and wobbled weakly. Using mostly his arms, he started taking one slow step at a time, each step taking much effort. It hadn't occurred to the boy that he could actually fall and /die/. That's why, when he finally made it to the last top step, his legs decided they wouldn't be supportive anymore...and he slipped, tumbled, and rolled down the stair with a surprised gasp of, "_Sebastian!_".

By the time he was at the bottom of the stairs, his neck had been snapped in half and was breathless. Dead. A broken corpse.

x

In the time the boy had fallen down the stairs he had been able to say the demons 'name'. So, thinking he'd gotten himself into danger he was quick to reappear back at the manor...only, what he saw wasn't at all what he thought. No one tried to kill him, take him, steal his soul..he'd clearly fallen down the staircase, it really didn't take a genius to figure that out.

Even so, Adramelech was more then upset. He'd given him one simple order; stay put. He couldn't even do that?! Ciel truly wasn't any good at this servant occupation.

Noticing he was in fact /dead/ he could take his soul, and finally have a meal. One he had waited for. Yet..again, his order for him to have lived with some happiness came back to bother him, he knew eating his soul would cease his entire existence; which was the only thing that made him happy anymore.

So what was he to do with the boy?

All he could do. Something that truly went against everything he felt comfortable with. But refused to let Ciel parish in A; such an undignified way, and B; in this horrible place.

This was something he had not done before, but like all demons was aware how it was done. It took skill and concentration should one be trying this on a dying soul.

His skills did not fail him, however. He had knelt down beside him and begun the reconfiguration of Ciel's soul. It was tricky and rather tedious of a process but his nimble work was purposeful. And eventually-after about an hour-he had finished what he must do to bring Ciel back. Repairing both body and soul in the process of working at him like this.

x

He had seen nothing; only darkness surrounded him. He had heard nothing; silence all around him. He had felt nothing; the world was full of absolutely nothing. Complete and absolute solitude.

'_Where am I?_' He asked out loud. Oh right. He was dead, right? He was already in Hell, he had died there. So of course there's nothing to see or do. How simply ironic of the situation. To die in Hell itself was hilarious enough. Sebastian had probably eaten his soul already. That's why there was nothing to see or do at all.

Though he was wrong about being dead when he suddenly felt something move...he felt pain right after that. Then he heard a loud, '_CRACK_!' and he began feeling pain, everywhere.

'_CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!_'

"_AHHHHH_!" He screamed in agony as he felt something happening to his body and soul; though he didn't know what. Was Sebastian just starting to eat his soul already? Was the process of entering one's stomach that painful?! But then he saw a bright light envelop him and he blinked. That's right. Blinked.

He had woken up, as if falling down the stairs was all a drean. Obviously it wasn't a dream...Sebastian-Adramelech was right there; staring down on his with his crimson eyes. "Wh-What happened?!" He exclaimed, his body felt like it was on fire. Literally...

x

The gaze of the Archdemon didn't look like a welcoming sight to have woken up to, his eyes looked angry. Quite angry. Though his demeanor remained calm and collected as it usually always tended to be. Slowly standing up from the knelt position in front of the boy to take a step back and allow him to become aware of his surroundings once again.

"You fell down the stairs." His voice stated and he folded his arms over his slender form. He felt horrible now, but what was done was done and he couldn't change that. "You died." Adramelech had spoken out in a monotone voice; no emotion present in his words.

"So, I decided-since you did speak of wanting to be down here with me..well, you might as well be stuck down here and not have to worry of your soul being stolen from you..and you dying did give me the choice to make that happen, the choice to turn you into a demon or not." The demon allowed his arms to fall back to his sides as he carefully eyed the boy before him. "It does seem like I managed to do that."

x

He immediately froze. The tone of Adramelech's voice wasn't it's usual one. It was...rather cold. And it hurt him. He had also seen the way his eyes showed much anger in them...He had died? Obviously. It explained why his master was so angry. And...he was turned into a _demon_?! Why didn't...why didn't his master just eat his soul?!

Standing up slowly, his eyes gleamed with all different sorts of emotions. He didn't know _what_ to feel at the moment. "Master...why didn't you eat my soul?!" Ciel exclaimed, small tears forming at the corner of his eyes. Why wasn't his soul eaten? Why was he turned into a _demon_? He didn't want to live the life of a demon!

x

His eyes lit up to their bright demonic pinks and purples as he narrowed his gaze down onto him. Sharp teeth bared in a rather angry scowl that was directed right at the boy. Now if he could've gotten more upset he would have, but at this rate Ciel was indeed lucky he had self control or he'd probably be dead. Again.

"You couldn't bother yourself to be grateful even at a time I save your life-_fine_. You wish to be dead?! I can grant you that!" The angry creature had begun to walk back toward him. Easily angered by the boy and all that happened. Though he knew why he'd brought him back, he just was too angry to have civil conversation.

x

He was frightened to see his master in such a state. He had always been calm and collected through these kinds of situations, so it was a first, seeing him like this. Fear gripped him and he stood there, trembling. "M-Master!" Ciel stammered as the demon advanced towards him. He walked backwards until he felt the wall behind him. This was _not_ the master he knew and loved. But if it was his master, then...

"G-Go ahead master...if tearing me to bits and pieces makes you happy...I'll take it..." Though his eyes showed much fear, he tried to lok determined and stayed rooted in the spot, waiting for his master.

x

He hissed and wanted to, he really did. Though he stopped when he could sense the overwhelming sense of fear coming from him. Usually this would have been cause for concern but it only made the demon smirk down at him. Even if Ciel was now like him he seemed to retain his emotions; which he did feed off. Especially something as potent as fear.

He didn't strike out at him, however. Stopping his advance when Ciel hit against the wall. Though he stood right in front of him, a hand resting against the wall beside his head. Claws tapping against the wall Ciel backed himself up against. "You are most unbelievable." He growled out though his eyes faded back to their tainted red. "Killing you would not make me happy. Though you tempt me."

x

"I-I'm sorry, master..." he trembled uncontrollably, "I..I won't disobey you e-ever again..." Now that he was a demon, orders really /were/ absolute. Just like when he was a master and 'Sebastian' had served him. If Adramelech wanted an obedient pet, he'd have one for sure now. His brain felt.../locked/ somehow. Like he could never act like like himself ever again.

x

The dark creature backed off and turned his back on Ciel, not entirely calmed down by then; in fact, not too 'calm' at all. Yet he held it together with a layer of fake composure. He seemed to do that a lot recently..though it was what he needed to keep from venting this anger out and hurting someone.

He always dealt with it like that. Unless alone, of course.

"Good. I'd hate to have wasted my energy and effort on you.." Adramelech had walked up the staircase with a small sigh. Going to exclude himself from company of others until he calmed down. He had disappeared off into the manors darkness, allowing Ciel to his own thoughts.

* * *

Oh my goodness look at that. That angst. D; I am pretty sure they'll be more in the next chapter. Please do leave a review to encourage us more to keep writing. Or else this story will surely die soon...ahah. Thank you!

See you in the next chapter!

~Kawaii Dream

x x x Please Review, Thank You! x x x


	4. 4 - Bloodied Feathers

**Warnings: May contain slight violence that may be disturbing to some readers, as well as blood, slight rape and language.**

**It starts off with Ciel's POV this time.**

* * *

Ciel slid down the wall, his legs felt weak enough from his master's suddenly cold and hating demeanor towards him. Now he was on the ground, face buried in his knees, and sobbing his eyes and heart out. Why didn't he listen to Adramelech? Why had he been so stupid? Now he was sure that the demon would never return his feelings...

His tears wetted the clothes his master had kindly given to him. Well it didn't matter anymore. He was too heartbroken to do anything, much less actually care about anything besides finding a way to end his demon life. 'Sebastian' had clearly despised him now. What was the point to live anymore? Whether or not a demon could actually die was the problem. But that thought was for later. For now, he'd run away. Leave the manor. Surely that is what Adramelech would want. Nobody would want a useless pet like him, anyways.

Silently gathering his strength to stand, he walked over to a table with paper and pens. Grabbing one of each, he began writing, tears staining the paper as he continued to write.

_Dear Master,_

_I deeply apologize for my behavior and to top that, disobeying you. I am ashamed of my actions. Such a useless and stupid pet like me doesn't deserve to serve you. I am a selfish pet, forgive me, for I am leaving the manor and I hope you live happily with your next human contractor._

_To soon be eternally resting,_

_Ciel_

The paper was now soggy with his tears, but the letters were still readable. Trembling, he used his new sharp claws, (perks of being a demon) and took a deep breath. Using all of the courage he had left, he raised a claw to his right eye, where his contract symbol was and ripped his own eye out, biting his lips until blood trailed down his chin to stop himself from screaming from the pain. Now half-blind with his eye socket bleeding, blood dripping onto his clothes, he placed the bloody eye next to the note.

Then, using his demonic speed, he quickly and quietly ran out of the manor, blood-stained tears falling silently, and disappeared into the depths of Hell.

x

The demon had been back in his room, pacing about aimlessly, but trying to get his thoughts back in place about the entire situation. He wasn't sure what he was going to do about Ciel now..he felt bad about being so explosive but..he /did/ just openly give up his soul so he could live. The boy most likely did not realize how much that had impacted the crow demon. He growls softly as he took a seat on the edge of his bed, resting his head in his clawed hands. He couldn't manage to wrap his mind around it still. It didn't feel real anymore. If Ciel was a demon, how would they be able to coexist now?

So many things bothered him.

Adramelech was snapped from his thoughts when he let his hands rest back in his lap and noticed his contract symbol light up with its vibrant purple coloring. His eyes narrowing. He shouldn't have been surprised-in fact, he wasn't. He figured after /that/...after what he said, the way he'd made the boy feel..that he would leave. He didn't need to go check to know he'd been left alone. It was a familiar feeling.

He didn't know what he was going to do. Perhaps it was time to give up. He truly was no good at showing feelings. Not after all these years of being a statue more then a living thing..all these years of being a demon. Being trapped in Hell. Being alone.

The only good thing that ever came of any of it was the fact when he was alone he wasn't able to hurt anyone in any way.

So he sat in silence for the time being. A small sigh coming from him as he was now alone again. He did act like it didn't bother him, but he didn't like being alone. After such a long time of solitude he was sick of it—and when he had finally found someone he enjoyed to be with the demon managed to drive him away as well. He couldn't even fathom why he was better at that then keeping others close..but he did know he was beginning to regret everything he'd done.

So many things he had left unsaid. Kept to himself; which he wished he could've told him.

Though, what was the point in remembering any of this now? The darkness was the only company he had..and it wasn't much of a conversing type.

x

Several days later.

Demons of all kinds crowded him. Beated him. _Raped_ him. His virginity long gone. He had been relentlessly and mercilessly fucked from both ends and beaten badly. He had bruises all over his body, his face, he looked nothing like the once beautiful Ciel Phantomhive with flawless and soft skin. He was nothing but a broken doll with no one and nothing left for him. No one needed him, he was only an object demons used to satisfy themselves.

He lie there on the dirty ground. Semen leaking out of his thighs and mouth. He didn't move nor blink. He just laid there where the last pair of demons left him until the next set of them came along and used him again. He was broken inside and out. Bought by a demon that found him cuddled up in one of the dark streets of Hell. Of course his 'master' was paid a lot of money just so others could fuck him. He had resisted at first, but that only caused more pain and swelling as well as beatings with whips from the demon that now owned him. So he had stopped moving. Stopped caring. Stopped functioning. He let them do whatever they wanted to him. A broken puppet.

How he longed for Sebastian. He wanted him to come and save him. But he knew Sebastian despised and hated him. So he didn't cry for help. He simply did nothing, tears falling from his one eye. And knew that he deserved all of it. Everything that happened to him-he deserved it. There was nothing in him that you could call 'Ciel Phantomhive' no longer. When asked to talk, his dull eye was filled with nothing. His face was expressionless and he spoke in a monotone voice, "Yes, master." Or, "No, master." That was all he ever said for the last few days since running away. He had missed Sebastian so much.

x

In the time they had been apart the demon was fairing about as good as he could be. Which wasn't _good_..mainly the opposite of that. All he could bring himself to do lately was the basics of his daily life, nothing more and nothing less.

Assuming never again he was to see Ciel he had to try and get back into the swing of of things use to be for him.

Unfortunately he did have days when he wouldn't do much other then sit there and contemplate if it was a good idea to go out searching for him or not..he'd of gone if he did not realize that he had zero idea where he would start to look for the boy. So, he couldn't go anywhere for the time. Even if he was still beating himself up about letting him go in the first place. Not as if he was given a sign he was leaving, but should've chased after him right after he ran off.

Today had been one of the days he didn't feel like really getting up and doing much of anything. Simply laying spread out on his bed with his eyes closed. Not sleeping, but taking time to let his mind simply blank out. Stop thinking about what was going on in the past few days. He was extremely worried for Ciel's state as he was out there all alone..it was a specific rule he'd given him; stay close to me. Knowing first hand how horrible all the creatures down here are. Yet, Ciel still ran off. And there was nothing he could've done then to stop him.

He wrapped his arms around himself as he'd moved to lay on his side. Keeping himself warm with his core body heat as his soft wings as well. He'd not been able to sleep when kept up with concerns.

He was having a hard time accepting that he'd left him. He had too sooner or later, though. He couldn't keep focusing on him. Even if he truly was the only thing that managed to make him happy in this lifetime.

x

"I've decided you will be shipped to the higher ranking demons. That way, I'll make even more money." The disgusting demon that was called his 'master' told him. "I'll ship you to them by putting you in a coffin. Is that understood?"

The boy was expressionless. He was nothing but an object. "Yes master." He replied monotonously. He wanted to hurry up and die already. When was he going to be killed? Maybe when some demon that is huge rip him in two. He could've killed himself, but his master wouldn't let him. Living the life of a demon was nothing enjoyable.

The demon nodded and picked up the badly bruised boy and threw him carelessly into a coffin and throw in the lid over it, laughing. "I'm going to be rich! Hah!" He shouted. "First, let's send you to...that demon. Yes, Adramelech...surely he'd need a pet that has two nice holes. He hasn't been doing it lately. He owes me for this one..." he snickered. "Send him off to Adramelech's manor and tell him its a gift from yours truly!" He ordered the two servants, and they nodded. Quickly hauling the coffin up and carrying it outside.

Ciel was as still and silent as ever. Still like a doll. He didn't have the need to breathe as he was a demon. He didn't need to blink either. He looked...lifeless. He enjoyed the darkness inside the coffin. He didn't care where he was going either.

"We've shipped him to Adramelech's manor, sir!" A servant said.

"Very good. I hope he uses my pet well..." He smirked devilishly.

x

His eyes opened quickly when he did hear someone open the gate to his manor, the crow out of bed in a few moments and looking through the bedroom curtains at who was bothering him. Hopefully not some more demons trying to seduce him, that was pestering but he did know how to deal with it. As it was nothing new. Never really having much view to others then a lust object, but it was known that he was insanely strong and dangerous. Normally they didn't seem to address that fact he could kill them in an instant..but none of that was news.

Much to his relief it did not look like that. Not from where he was standing and observing this situation, anyways. Two demons hauling a coffin toward the manors door. He growled lowly in the back of his throat to think what they'd drug all the way over here for him. Possibly they stopped at the wrong manor. Either way they'd know when he opened the front door they would see whom lived there. Though it was hard to mess up and not know it was Adramelech' manor. Unless you are new..but still. Word dose reach quickly.

Hearing the pounding of the knocker, he had left his bedroom and headed off down the hall. Still figuring everything out in his head as he did so. Soon he had walked down the hallway to his staircase, and also down the many steps before reaching the door. Which was obviously locked for the /obvious/ reasons.

Adramelech had unlocked and opened his front doors. Looking at the two, eyes glancing to the coffin momentarily. Not that his focus remained there. No it was more on those who dropped it off on his doorstep. "I did not request anything..what is it you are so carelessly leaving on my doorstep?" He required this from them as he narrowed his crimson hues on them.

x

"Our boss said it's for you to play with. You should know who it is." The servant replied. "We will be back to take him back tomorrow." Then, the two walked off and disappeared into the night.

Ciel, in the coffin, had fallen asleep. Eyes closed and breathing slightly rough. He never had a chance to sleep for days, so this was a great luxury for him. Though he was shaking and trembling while he was in there.

x

He raises a brow at the two as they had stalked off into the night once again. Finding the visit all too random and out of the blue. He hadn't an idea whom their boss was or who was inside the coffin they left there for him. He stood there for a moment, debating if he wanted to open the coffin up or not. Eventually he did. His eyes widening some to see Ciel inside of the coffin. He wasn't expecting to find him again, much less have him dropped off on his doorstep in such a horrible state.

It wasn't difficult to figure out what happened to him. Obviously he'd been taken in by another demon who was letting other demons violate him for money. His once lovely scent reeked of defiling and it wasn't very welcoming nor appealing to Adramelech.

With that being a fact as it was, he still took him out of the coffin and brought the boys limp body back into his manor. He may have made the idiotic choice to leave him before but he would forget it. Ciel would know now how kind Adramelech truly was to him compared to others, which he was quite capable of being like yet he was not. Not with his old master.

x

He had made no response when he was picked up from the coffin. He was still fast asleep, he had no clue in the world what was happening. The fact he trembled in his sleep showed how much he had went through, with his face contorted into pain as he remembered the way he was violently ripped in two for the first time, unprepared and dry. It had hurt so much, he had choked on a demon and threw up all over the floor. Because of his 'bad service', he was brutally whipped until he broke. Literally broke in two. Both inside and out. Now he hadn't had the capability to show any emotion. He could only obey his master... Just like 'Sebastian' wanted him to be. A pet that obeyed his master.

x

The demon didn't like the way he trembled but did not have a thing he could do to stop the boys trauma. That was something even he could not reverse. The best he could do for him was to lay him down and allow him to rest. He'd deal with those demons should they show their faces back at his manor.

He was more then capable to take them out should he have to. Sensing all he had been through he would let the small boy sleep. He needed it.

Adramelech laid him down in the one of guest bedrooms on the first floor of his manor, covering him with blankets do he could sleep more comfortably. He sat on the end of the bed and looked at him as he slept. Watching him intently.

x

Were demons capable of having nightmares? Well, yes, they could. Because Ciel was having one right now. Maybe it was because he was a human before. But it was very frightening-he was alone in the dark, just like the dream he had before getting kidnapped. The _hands_. They had come back again. Except it wasn't human hands...it was _demon _claws. So again, he screamed and writhed in their grasp, screaming and shouting for help.

In his sleep, the boy reached out his hand, gasping and panting softly. "Se-Se-Sebastian...!" he mumbled in his sleep, sweating and pained. Whimpering slightly, his bit his dried and abused bottom lip until new blood trailed down his chin.

Groping, kicking, and raping him were what the demons were doing. Facing his reality again for the second time wasn't all too pleasant at all. He begged and pleaded for them to stop, but no one heard him. He was all alone...

x

Hearing his name being mumbled out in distress while he was sleeping Adramelech' eyes narrowed onto him. The demon placing a hand down on the boys thigh. Sighing a bit and letting his gaze leave the boy who was seeming to be in pain.

"The things you get yourself into...is it so unfortunate, Ciel..to make such bad choices repeatedly..it is a wonder you made it as far you did as a human." He muttered to himself and allowed his eyes to close. "But then running away from me, after all I've done for you. I should have stopped caring." He hissed out. Speaking more or less to himself as the boy slept.

x

His eyes suddenly snapped open, bringing him back to cruel reality once again. Though his dream world wasn't so sweet either. His head lolled to the side on the pillow, only to see 'Sebastian' sitting right next to the bed he was sleeping on. His eyes were still dull, his face went back to it's regular expressionless emotion, and there was nothing much a strong aching in his heart. Though his heart had already stopped beating long ago.

He said nothing as he stared at the demon before him. But there was many questions he had. Why was he there? Did 'Sebastian' save him? Surely not. He hated him. His body ached everywhere, his skin bruised until there was no patch of his flawless skin no more.

x

His eyes drifted over to look at him as he could feel the other wake up from his restless and dark dreams. The silence between them was unnerving and a cold feeling could be felt in the connection of their gazes. Adramelech not saying a word to him. What would he say? What could he say? Nothing came to him at the moment. He wanted to get upset he ran away in the first place-but also wished to reassure him things would be okay..not being able to decide on what he was going to say he kept quiet.

His hand had retracted to rest beside himself. Eyes soon leaving Ciel and looking ahead of himself at the wall in the room. He knew his eyes still focused in on him but did not show his notice as he sat there. Giving Ciel a cold shoulder if sorts. He may always have been there to look out and after him but he had hurt him by simply leaving after everything. Those..feelings, bothered him.

x

He laid there on the bed, staring at 'Sebastian' without saying anything. The fact that the other demon had broke eye contact first meant he really didn't like Ciel. Yes, it hurt, but it wasn't possible to hurt anymore if you were already broken into a million pieces. So he just laid there in silence, waiting for the other two men to come back and throw him back into the coffin so he could go suffer more. After all, why would one of the most powerful demons, Adramelech, want to do with him?

x

"I suppose I have no reason to keep you safe anymore. Whatever we did have left of our contract was destroyed, after all.." His looked back over at him as the demon had broken the hateful silence. "But I am more then aware what you have had to go through in the past days, it is not hard to pick up on. And though I did warn you about straying away-extensively-I couldn't allow this to continue. If you would accept my help, I would like to get you out of this."

x

Ciel did not respond for a while, as if he was thinking. And he _was_ thinking a little bit, but not much. Why did Adramelech want to help him anyways? Didn't he want to kill him instead? He was better off dead anyways. Anything rather than being a demon was better than living through Hell in Hell itself. So in his monotonous voice, he said, "Kill me." After all, if he died, it would help him quite a bit. He wouldn't have to suffer any of this anymore. He had gotten the punishment he deserved from Sebastian. And that was turning him into a demon to live through a horrible life. The one thing he wanted the most right now was to die.

x

"Kill you? Now that would be merciful. Surely you know by now demons carry none of that." Adramelech had stood up and brushed a hand over the front of himself with a small sigh. Now he did not want to _kill_ Ciel, but wouldn't argue it wouldn't be something one in his position would want. He still did not wish to do it himself. He'd put too much of his energy into that particular being to simply snuff him out without so much as a second thought about it. His words merely an excuse from the real, vaguely obvious, reason behind why he wouldn't go through with it.

x

"I don't want to live." He replied plainly. It was if all of the emotions he had as a human just disappeared, just like that, in just a few several days. Then, he realized, that they were on the second floor of a huge manor. And there was a window right next to him. What a great chance...!

Quietly getting off of the bed, he wobbled over to the window, unlatched it, the smell of Hell filled the room. But the room _was_ in Hell, so it didn't really matter.

x

"I help you because I've been a demon for many years. . And all I've known in that time has been death, pain, and loneliness. Perhaps I just want to have things different for once. A change from that. A better life. I believed I had found it when I was with you. That seems like it was a long time ago now though..but, my thoughts don't easily waver." He smiled lightly though it was brief and faded almost as soon as it found the demons lips. "I could never _hate_ you. I can be angry, yes, but hate..no." He looks down at him. "I do wish I would have been able to devour your soul, but it is something I've gotten over..mostly."

x

His gaze rested upon the other demon for a moment until he walked back to the bed and sat down on it. "You don't...hate me?" Ciel tilted his head a bit, as if he was a child. But he clearly wasn't, seeing all those bruises everywhere and the way he wobbled and winced every time he moved a muscle. He was aching everywhere, yet he tried to conceal it through his emotionless mask. But just then tilt of his head made him seem more child-like (even though he was a child).

x

"Hate is much too strong a word for me to spit at you, and I would not mean it..so why would I waste my breath saying a spiteful thing like that? No, I do not hate you Ciel. If anything it is the entire opposite." The crow walked over to take a sea beside the boy, eyes looking down at him with a familiar look to them. His demonic eyes gone to have the rusty red hues replace them. "So do not get it in your head that I hate you. If I did I would have made it a lot more clear, and most likely done away with you a long time ago. Do keep this in mind.."

x

A few sentences and words from Adramelech was all it took for Ciel to break down right on the spot. Tears fell lightly onto the bed. He was happy that the demon didn't hate him. But even so, that didn't change the current situation. Apparently he has a different master now...

"Adra...melech..." he said quietly. Though tears fell, he wasn't sniffling and crying like a baby. No, he had gone through much more than what a baby would have gone through. "I missed you..." he hesitantly placed his head on Adramelech's shoulder without a word. Hoping it would be alright to at least do that.

x

He stretched his feathery black wing around the boy as he laid his head onto his shoulder, moving him close to him to hold Ciel in a gentle embrace. "I did miss you as well, Ciel…" his voice retained it's familiar kind tone he usually had always spoken to the boy in. Ensuring him that he was still caring of him.

It wasn't hard for him to forget about the little things he'd done to make this situation come into play for now as he held him there. Just happy he'd been able to see him again.

A light smile came back to him as he sat there with him. Even if he knew he'd be taken away again, if he had something to say about it he wouldn't—but that would mean he had to go find this new 'master' of his. Which wouldn't end well. Adramelech may have been one of the strongest demons in Hell but that didn't ensure he would win every time he picked a fight with someone. He had lost before. Though, if it would help Ciel out of this he would try.

x

Sighing in content, he closed his eyes again and enjoyed the warmth of the embrace. He found himself drifting into an unwanted sleep, but he couldn't help but grow drowsy. After all, he had been cold, alone, and hurt and hadn't had his rest for a while. Soon enough, with Adramelech's words echoing in his head, he was fast sleep again. He cuddled closer to the warmth and showed the first kind of emotions he ever had ever since he was turned into a demon - he smile happily.

"Thank...you..." he whispered in his sleep.

x

His eyes had looked down to him as he drifted off into sleep still, knowing he must've been exhausted from all he had to of gone through. He stayed still and kept him close as he rested. Adramelech himself never did rest unless he truly needed it, so he had not slept since the first day they had arrived in Hell. When Ciel had still been human, and things were semi-good. That seemed like such a long time ago now..but only about a week and a half ha passed by. Quite misleading, thought time was not well kept by demons. In fact it drove some into madness.

Adramelech allowed his eyes to lid over as he sat with him. Keeping other senses of his on their normal high alert. He'd have to take care of the demons that showed up to take Ciel from him. He had many reasons to keep him for himself.

He did technically belong to him.

He was his creator.

He also cared a good deal for him.

Many reasons to keep the lowly demons away from him.

x

_Several hours later, when it was night time..._

Two forms of demons walked up to Adramelech's manor. They said they would return and they did. Their master wanted Ciel back as soon as possible, for there were other customers that booked the boy tonight. "I'm sure that Adramelech had lots of fun with the demonling," the demon said, laughing rather loudly. "Yeah," replied the other. "It's just like precious little human. Demons love those kinds. There isn't such a beauty like him anywhere else in Hell." They both laughed together and walked up to the front steps of the manor. They knocked and rang the bell. "We've come to retrieve the demonling!" The demon called out. "Master Adramelech, our master would like his property back now!"

x

The air was mostly silent around the Manor as the two demons stood outside, Adramelech's Manor already had an eerie dark tone to it like most of the Manors in Hell, but his did tend to emit more of a intimidating sinister feeling to it then most. Especially as now it was dead quiet. Crows with beady red eyes having been filling up the jagged and twisted dead trees that were planted along the walkway to the front door. Cawing and watching the two demons by the door. Rather unsettling to have hundreds of demonic birds staring you down. Though they did break the silence..

Soon the cawing of the birds had gotten a bit louder, accompanied by the distinct sound of the Demons sharp metal heels clicking against the pavement behind the two. "Ahh. I was wondering when you two would be back. Though, no need to be yelling. Quite a disturbance you've caused.." His voice mused, a smirk spreading onto the Crow Demons lips. His eyes glancing to both his sides where the many birds remained making noise.

"At any rate, I'm afraid your _master_ will have to come here to collect the boy himself." His gaze returned to the two, eyes converting back to their bright demonic pinks and purples. "But he'll have to figure that out himself, now won't he?" Adramelech's large wigs unfurled after he finished speaking. Without any hesitation of the demonic birds they'd all flown out of the trees and past Adramelech, loud angry cawing coming from them as the swarm had engulfed the properties intruders.

x

Ciel awoke on the bed from the sounds of birds cawing and loud demonic screams of agony was heard. He had snapped out of his drowsy state in an instant and ran over to the window, looking down only to see the two servants that had whipped him and beaten him in his master's place were being plucked and eaten away by birds. His eyes widen in horror as he looked away, resisting the urge to vomit all over the place. He hadn't eaten for days, he didn't know what demons ate in the first place. And seeing raw flesh being ripped apart was absolutely not a welcoming sight at all.

His eyes wandered to Adramelech, who was not too far off from the two demons being torn apart alive. Did he do that to protect him? He felt a small warmth spread throughout his body. Though it was small, it made him smile again nonetheless. He didn't think the idea of others dying would make him so happy. Perhaps this was what a demon's true instincts were. Besides, he hadn't actually made a contract with his so-called 'master', so he wasn't actually his master. Though he was sure Adramelech would be able to defeat the disgusting being that had defiled him first.

*Time lapse*

"What's that?! My two servants were eaten alive by a flock of demonic birds at Adramelech's manor?!" The demon growled angrily through the phone. He had given his pet to Adramelech knowing he needed some kind of toy to play with and then return to him. But it looks like Adramelech has taken a great liking to the demonling...to /his/ demonling. How dare he! "I'll be there right away!" He slammed the phone down and headed out the door, fuming with anger and hatred.

x

Adramelech had stood a few feet away from the flock of his crows that we're pecking and ripping the two other demons apart with a remaining smirk to him. His birds did need to be fed after all, and this was a perfect opportunity to have done so, along with ridding the two of the nuisances that had been those two servants. Once the withering screams had stopped and the crows had been eating at the flesh of the demons he continued to stand by. Allowing them to eat for a few minutes before interrupting. The birds all stopping their feasting of the flesh when Adramelech had walked through them to look up at him. "Come now, back to your trees. We haven't time for this right now." He told the birds who completely understood him and took off back into the skies to retreat back to the trees.

He sighed lightly looking at the splattered demons all over his doorstep. "What a horrible mess.." He murmured to himself as he kicked one of the detached heads out of his way. Clearly the birds hadn't had much luck finding food while he was away, they had eaten most of the creatures that wondered up to his door. Only bloody splatters and some chunks of them left.

x

Ciel was also hungry. Thinking about how full the birds are only heightened his hunger. Sighing, he walked over to the door with trembling legs and opened it, attempting to go downstairs to where Adramelech was. He also wanted to see the remaints of the two demons. They had hurt him after all, so their death was quite hilarious to him. When he walked to the staircase, he froze. Looking down at the staircase as a new fear came forth in him.

He remembered the last moments of his human life. The last thing he saw was the top of the same exact staircase he was about to walk down. He gulped, frozen to the spot. He didn't-no, he couldn't go down. He didn't have the guts to. Though he knew he was a demon, he was still afraid. The memories haunting him. So instead, he called out in a weak voice. "A-Adramelech..." it was barely audible, but he hoped the demon would help him as he continued to stare down at the bottom steps.

x

"You really mustn't worry about wondering down there, everything has been taken care of...almost, it is best you keep yourself confined to a room since I will be dealing with that awful demon soon. Perhaps I'll feed him to my birds as well.." His voice of Adramelech spoke up from behind Ciel. A talon-like clawed hand resting on the others shoulder to bring him a few steps backward toward himself. The idea of allowing his pets to eat up that other demon was all too satisfying of a thought for him. He did have to make it up to them since they'd been starving anyways.

His rusty crimson eyes had landed down onto Ciel. He knew by then he must've been getting hungry—obviously. He had not eaten anything before 'dying' and becoming a demon so it would only make sense he'd be quite hungry. New demons always had cravings quickly in any case, it was all part of becoming one of the Hell monsters. After dealing with this violator he would have to go help Ciel get some food. He did have some for him. Though he knew he would be hesitant about it at the sight. Or..maybe not due to being in his level of hunger.

x

Ciel stumbled backwards when Adramelech had suddenly pulled him back. He was actually relieved he didn't have to go down there. He'd never be able to see stairs in the same light ever again. That may sound stupid and cowardly of him. They were just furniture. Furniture couldn't hurt you unless you did hurt yourself on it. "Mm.." he hummed lightly. The thought of his 'master' getting killed thrilled him. The bastard that made him lose his virginity would pay. Even as a demon, he still chased after revenge and hate. Those were the only things that ever kept him alive as a human. And it goes for being a demon too.

"I can't wait...Adramelech..." he smiled darkly, an evil aura rising from him. He was a demon now. Surely his aura was as dark as Adramelech's when he was angry. He absolutely couldn't wait until he saw the disgusting demon be ripped apart by birds. To suffer the pain he made him suffer. To feel the humiliation he felt when he was fucked. Yes, he _really_ couldn't wait, despite the fact he was weak and trembling, hunger included.

x

"You shan't have long to wait, of course. I am sure he's going to be arriving soon. Not that I think he'll make it to the front door..or, perhaps we could wait for him on my doorstep. You could see him be devoured much more easily from such a spot. I'm sure you'd enjoy that." He smirked down at him. Seeing that he'd been having a more evil look to him, which was nice to see he was starting to develop more sinister characteristics as a demon. More then likely he'd be taking after Adramelech in his demon life, he having been the one to mold his soul into what it was now. Demons typically did this toward their creators.

His hand had slipped off Ciel's shoulder as he walked forward to stand at the top of the staircase. He may not have been there when Ciel initially died that day but knew he'd have some issues involving things that heavily effected him in his human lifetime. Especially things like the cause of his death. It was only natural. Even Adramelech had his fears, they didn't show as far as he'd known Ciel, which was a good thing on his part.

x

"...Good. I'd like that." His smile didn't disappear, but he continued to think dark thoughts of how his 'master' was going to die. First, his hair would be plucked off one by one, and then the birds would pluck at his flesh until there were holes, ripping the holes further apart to eat the meat inside...it all seemed like a dream come true to him.

*Time Lapse*

The 'master' had reached the front of Adramelech's manor. He had come prepared and ready for the birds if they were to come near him. He had casted a magic shield around him, knowing he'd probably be attacked the same way as his former servants. Also, knowing Adramelech, he knew he would also try other tricks. So he had put up another stronger barrier around him just in case. He knocked on the door and waited for the demon to open the door so he could retrieve his pet.

x

His head turned toward the sound of the knock on his door. Raising a brow. He had not expected the demon to show up that quickly, or the fact that his birds had not attacked. He heard their rather loud cawing coming from outside however. They weren't stupid creatures these demonic crows, the birds could sense something off about attacking. Potentially danger for them to attack, so that would be why they held back. And would remain so until given an actual order from Adramelech himself. He'd not do anything to put them in too much danger however, caring for them was what he was set as a duty hundreds and hundreds of years ago when he was molded into 'The Crow Demon'.

"It seems watching him wither away won't be our plan. Do find yourself somewhere to hide while I deal with this pest..the last thing you'd want would be to get grabbed when I'm trying to kill him." He stated as he had begun heading down the stairs to the Manors door. Looking over his shoulder to Ciel before he did open up the door.

x

Disappointment was written all over Ciel's face after hearing the news that he couldn't watch the demon's life be plucked away from him. Frowning but following orders, he quietly walked into the darkness of the halls and back into the guest bedroom. Closing the door shut and crawling onto his bed, he sighed. How he wanted to see the death of that damned demon so badly.

xux

The door opened and the demon smiled. "Adramelech. I haven't seen you in awhile. I thought I'd send you my pet as a present, but are you planning on taking him away from me?" His smile turned into a snarl and he glared at the other demon, claws sharpened and ready to go. "I specifically found that treasure; he is mine and mine only!" The demon's eyes glowed a light violet as his demoning began.

x

"Oh? Well, if you do know me...you should know how I'm possessive. You should know better then to lend /your/ little pets to me in the first place..And to clear things up entirely for your dense mind, he was _mine_ much longer before you found him!" He hissed out with an angry tone as he stared the other demon down. Obvious killing intentions in the crows vibrant demon eyes. Adramelech couldn't recall much of whom he was, but if he said he'd known him he must've just not cared enough to remember the others name. So..no one important?

He laughed. "Ever heard of the kiddy quote: 'Finders keepers, losers weepers?' I find it very true. You had /lost/ him. I just picked him off of the streets. You should be thanking me; for he would be dead if I hadn't taken him in. Why don't you show me your gratitude by kindly giving back /my/ pet?" He bared his fangs and smiled, a claw beckoning him to give him back Ciel.

x

"Do not take me as some fool. By the sounds of things he'd much rather be dead then back with filth like you. So, no _gratitude_ will be shown on my part." Adramelech had stated, his own sharp teeth bared but in a hatful scowl. He could pick up on the protections the other had, which did somewhat put him to a disadvantage. Though he was most likely much older then this demon, and by the quality he could sense from his ability to 'protect' himself, he was a lot more powerful.

x

"Really now? Well it doesn't matter. I still want _my _property back." His aura darkened as he glared at the other. He strengthened the barrier around him and shouted, "Ciel! Come down here at once! I know you're in there!" He glanced over Adramelech's shoulder, trying to get past him. He knew the other was just a tad bit stronger than him. And a bit older. Though that didn't mean he'd go down without a fight, after all, the young always has the wits.

x

His gaze narrowed on him, not going to drag this little 'conversation' he had with the other on any longer. He did not want anything more then to rip him apart, straight and simple. Adramelech usually had luck on his favor in fights, even against stronger demons. He was _very _quick. That was his advantage. That being said, his attack was just as one could've anticipated should they know that. The demons wing smashing into the other with force to get him back from the door enough for him to get outside himself. Closing the door right behind himself and growling at the other.

x

He grunted a bit when he was forced backwards. Glaring at the other demon, he snarled. So Adramelech was going to ignore him? Fine. He charged forward, claws outstretched and eyes their demonic color. Hoping to tear the other demon's throat out. His movements were almost as fast as the other's.

x

Adramelech tracked his movements and intentions carefully in the seconds it was taking for all this to go on, knowing very well it was too late to move out of the way at the rate he'd charged at him. He didn't have much room to anyhow, his back still fairly close to the doors of his manor. So, with that in mind, by the time he'd almost gotten close enough to get a hit onto him he'd moved one of his wings out in front of himself to act as a shield of sorts gassing the attack. Though his feathery wings were able to protect him from damage, they were probably the easiest way to inflict it onto the demon.

x

The demon grinned, finding it as an advantage to tear his wings apart. He dug his sharpened claws into the wings and made deep cuts in them, one by one but quickly and swiftly. He then used his other hand and set of claws to dig in deeper until he had a satisfied grin on his face. He had cut /through/ the wings. Blood spilled onto the ground; and he held the wing close to him pried the hole open even more until he heard a delicious ripping sound.

x

A rather loud sound of pain came from the crow when he was ripping at his wings, it hurt quite a bit. Along with making the demon lose a lot of blood in the process. He'd not adjusted back into his demon form entirely since reentering Hell and his wings had been a bit delicate vs how they normally didn't take damage. Adramelech had forgotten that, otherwise he wouldn't have acted like he had. He'd gone into a state of shock and doubled over. The great crow demon laying there on his doorstep in his own blood. It wasn't the first time he'd forgotten about the weakness he had on the early days of being back from the human realm. And this time he had lost.

x

He cackled victoriously, his claws bloodied and a few black feathers stuck to it. "Well, Adramelech, it seems I'll be taking back _my_ pet now. Have fun dying!" With those words, he crashed through the manor's doors, breaking them down easily with his demonic strength. "Ciel, where are you?! Come out here now!" He raised his voice, looking to and fro. There was silence that greeted him.

"I'll give you 5 minutes to get down here, or else Adramelech _dies_." He growled, refusing to play hide and seek. He sat down on one of the sofas and pulled put his watch, setting it at 5 minutes. "Starting now!" And so the time starts.

xux

Upstairs, he had seen it _all_. He had been watching from the window and his heart would've jumped out of his chest by now if he was still human. Though his heart ached when he saw his 'master' rip Adramelech's beautiful wings that he adored so much, and the way blood pooled around him...Ciel had to refrain from screaming out his name. He was afraid. He had heard the orders his 'master' gave him. He was running out of time. How much time was left anyways? 4 minutes? What should he do?! He certainly didn't want Adramelech to die...he owed him so much for what he had done for him. He can't die.

Making up his mind, he slowly opened the door and walked out into the hallway, his footsteps silent and his expression was once again emotionless. He didn't want to go back to that Hell but if doing so means Adramelech would live then...it was fine. He had stopped in front of the staircase.

His 'master' didn't see him or sense him yet. He had froze again, he couldn't go down the stairs...it reminded him of his death and it scared him. He trembled and sat down, memories invading his mind. He clutched his hair tightly and shook violently. "N-NO! SE-SEBASTIAN!" He cried out in agony.

**_'Thump. Thump. Thump._**

**_..._**

**_CRACK!'_**

He remembered his dying moments...his fear was strong.

xux

"Ciel. You were there? Who is this 'Sebastian' you're calling for? Hurry up and get down here." The demon found Ciel shaking and shivering on top of the staircase after hearing his cry for a 'Sebastian'. "Come down so we can go home, where you belong, my pet." He smirked, his hands still stained with blood and feathers.

x

As he laid there his breathing was shallow, but he was still very much aware of his surroundings, he could still think. And all he had going through his head was that he failed Ciel. He'd had a simple task, but he was foolish and allowed himself to be beaten..he failed. And now he was going to get himself hurt again because of it.

When laying there in a pool of hi own blood he had a lot to think of. But that was all that crossed his mind. Not the fact his wings had been ripped apart, he was bleeding so horribly, or that he could potentially _die_. Just that one thing. His body didn't feel much but numbness and a faint sting in his back..

It was horrible, though for the time being he couldn't do much about that.

Adramelech tried to get up a few times, but his arms failed in being able to push himself up off the ground. Now, he had never been put in a situation he'd been s since he was a new demon many years ago. When almost the exact thing happened, only, his feathers had been ripped out of his wings and those had been nailed into the ground so 'the little birdie couldn't fly away'. That was the only other time he remembered that he had his strength failing him so badly.

Then he heard something that made his eyes open wider; Ciel called out his servant name.

He hadn't anything else left in his body strength he thought but still somehow managed to push off the ground and get back onto his feet. He had to. The demon felt obligated to. Then it was a flash of anger that washed over the wounded demon.

This would have to end. Either he kills him or died trying. He might as well give it a better try! And having the advantage of being behind this other demon was a good time to strike.

Moving quickly in a blurred movement he'd gotten close behind the other, one of the crows taloned hands shooting through the others ribcage and coming out the front side. His hand holding the non beating heart of the violating creature, which he destroyed into pieces within his grasp. His other had reaching up to grab his throat. Even though the blood loss from that hand of his sticking out the chest, he still had that lovely goal of ripping him apart.

x

Ciel heard the sickening crushing and crunching of bones and flesh. He felt everything go in slow motion as he slowly looked up, afraid of what he was to see. Much to his relief, it wasn't the death of Adramelech, but the death of that disgusting demon. He watched with hungry eyes as he watched the creature that had humiliated him and hurt him die right in front of him. It made him feel...satisfied inside. But seeing Adramelech in such a terrible state made him feel afraid. He didn't want Adramelech to die-he /loved/ him, for goodness sakes!

"Adramelech...are you... okay?" He asked with wide eyes. He wiped his tears and wanted to go and help his loved one. But...the stairs...it still frightened him to the bone. He stood up with shaky legs and clutched the railings, staring down at Adramelech.

x

He had pushed the lifeless creature say from himself after he'd ripped him open like this. The anger he'd gone through prevented the actual severity of his injuries to subside for the time. Until he was standing there and felt the affects of the serious blood loss. He felt quite light headed and his usually steady composed form was suffering. Shaken and weak. Adramelech looked over to Ciel as he heard his voice break the silence after the other demon hit the ground.

Even with the pains and such other uncomfortable painful feelings in his body he gave a small nod of his head. His legs didn't hold the crow up much longer after that, Adramelech had collapsed back onto his manors flooring with a thud. Passing out from the damage having been done to him.

x

"Sebastian!" He cried as he saw him fall onto the ground. He wanted to go down there and save him, he really did, but how? He was rooted to the spot and the stairs weren't helping the situation. Well, it was now or never.

He had to face his fears and this was one of them. Gripping the railings tightly, he forced his feet to move and he took a tentative step on the first step. Gulping, he tried not to think about the day he died. But trying not to think about something meant you _were _thinking about it. He kept his eyes wide open, eyes trained on Adramelech's form on the ground. He took another brave step forward. 'Adramelech...Adramelech...Adramelech...' was all he was thinking about at the moment now. His feet began moving on it's own, and sure enough, he was finally at the bottom before he knew it. Relieved, he quickly stumbled over to the fallen demon with concerned and watery eyes. "Adramelech! Adramelech!" He shook the form below him lightly, worry filling his mind and body completely.

* * *

**Yo wassup~! Yeah. I updated really late. This chapter would've been out on October 19th. I was really just waiting for some reviews to come in from the third chapter...but none did. So I decided to wait, wait, and wait until there was one. And yet none came...for nearly a month. So I didn't update for nearly a month...**

**That is, until I just got a PM from today. **

**And that, my friends, is the sole reason I updated today. :3 So you can go thank Majix-san for PMing such a nice message and requesting an update for this story or else this chapter would've never seen the light. **

**Now then...I do hope there will be reviews this chapter...because really. I like hearing from the readers, and so on. Though I got no feedback in the last one. **

**Plus, I already have the next chapter ready. And the next one after that one. And the next one after that. **

**But it all depends on the reader's reviews whether or not they come out to the light. :) **

**Have a nice day.~**

**~Kawaii Dream (And her awesome roleplay partner Sebastian NeverMore on Facebook c:)**

**x X x Please Review, Thank You! x X x**


	5. 5 - Lord of the Underworld

**Warnings: Slight violence, and other stuff. I don't even remember anymore. xD **

**Anyways, this story's name was previously titled as 'Never More'. But we decided to change it to 'Keep Calm and Let's Go To Hell.' **

**So yeah.**

**Enjoy. **

**Starts off with Sebastian's POV. c;**

* * *

Adramelech had laid there. Unresponsive to the boys shaking and cries of his name. He'd not been very good at responding when out cold, after all. He could rest easy now at least, knowing Ciel was alright was all he cared for. That was all that mattered to him, still. Otherwise he would never have pushed himself after his beloved wings had been ruined and lain crippled on the ground.

He truly hoped Ciel knew that much. Even if he was horrible at showing his feelings most of the time, he tried. If he didn't know what he would do for him, he knew then.

His crimson eyes had reopened a little in a tired motion. He was defiantly in pain still, but he didn't moan and groan about it. Instead his rusty red hues tracked over to Ciel who he found beside him. The smallest of smiles gracing over the demons facial features as he took in the others appearance. "I'm sorry.." Adramelech apologized as he reached a clawed hand up to lightly rest on the boys cheek. "That was too close..and I am deeply sorry.."

x

A tear fell from Ciel's one eye and as he looked at Adramelech. He took his hand and covered it over Adramelech's claw on his cheek, pressing it closer. "...Y-You don't have to be sorry," he cried, "You've done so much for me yet I didn't do anything for you...I should be the one who is sorry!" More tears spilled onto the ground ad he sobbed quietly. "Wh-What can I do? What can I do to help?" He asked as he let go of the claw on his cheek and got on his knees, gently placing Adramelech's head on his lap, knowing it must be uncomfortable on the ground. He looked down quietly with a sad smile. "Please tell me a way to heal your wings..."

x

"Ciel. My wings have been ripped and torn few times before, it has been a long time since the last unfortunate event— but they do tend to heal themselves rather quickly, overnight in fact..the best thing you could possibly do for me, you are already doing." He looked up at him, using a thumb to wipe the fallen tears from his face. "Don't cry..Not for me, if I must ask something of you, that is it." He allowed his hand to slip away from the boys face to rest over his other hand on his abdominal area. His eyes had dulled out and looked up at the high ceiling above them. A lot had happened in the short time they had come back, horrible things..but one really shouldn't have expected anything happy in any form of the word to happen. Not here.

Yet, as he laid painfully on the hard flooring with Ciel there for comfort, he felt..happy. Knowing he didn't fail and he was safe.

x

He nodded a bit, wiping the tears off. But having little success as they kept coming. "I-I'm sorry Adramelech...I can't stop crying..." he sniffled, eyes and cheeks red. "I can't even follow a simple order..." he said sadly, "I'm a failure..." He had felt sick after seeing so much blood on the floor. But he held on. "I can't help but cry for you..." he placed his small hand in Adramelech's jet black hair, running his fingers through it softly. It felt soft.

x

"Mhn..don't talk like that.." His tired eyes had slowly lidded over as he felt his fingers run through his hair. Body going limp as he did lay there, but did not fall back into a passed out state, thankfully. "You're just..young." He murmured in a soft tone. "I just detest seeing you cry..is all."

The demon shifted over to lay with his cheek resting against the boys lap and his arms stretching around him to hold him close. Feeling as though he was needing to have been close to him.

x

"I apologize..." he mumbled quietly, snuggling closer to the other demon. "I just feel bad...it's my fault you're like this." He slowly stroked the beaten wing, the feathers bloodied and stained his hands. "Do you...want to lay on the sofa?" He asked softly, his gaze resting upon his red stained hand, then it shifted towards Adramelech below him. "It must be uncomfortable, recovering on the floor like this." He gave a crooked smile and sat there, glad he could actually be of use for Adramelech for once. As a lap pillow.

x

The demon's wing had twitched slightly when Ciel touched it, indeed painful to have one touch it right now but not one complaint came from Adramelech. Too focused on just recovering and getting some strength back to have truly cared about such a thing like that. "That really would be nice." He responded in a soft tone.

Not being one to entirely rely on anyone the crow demon was use to operating as an independent creature. Even with things like this he did his best to take care of himself as not to burden anyone else with such a thing. Carefully Adramelech had regained his footing, standing tall once more. Though he was fairly soaked in his own blood from the shoulders down. His gaze shifted down to Ciel before he had walked past toward his living space. His movements where slower and some steps even shaky, but he'd lost a bit more blood then he should have. Not that it'd kill him. He would be fine. Simply needed to get some rest.

x

Seeing that Adramelech was weakened because of his blood loss and battered wings, Ciel sighed. "Please allow me to help you..." he said as he eyed the struggling demon. Of course he had to ask first, because he didn't want to ruin the other's pride for just rushing over and helping. He knew Adramelech didn't want to seem weak, though it was pretty obvious that it would be better to move to the sofa with someone's help. He reminded him of himself and his incredible stubbornness when he was a human.

x

"Help?" He repeated before he looked over his shoulder at him, raising a brow. Speaking as if that was something strange and foreign. For the demon it really was something that did not happen often so, he was slightly taken back when Ciel wanted to do so for him. He didn't know if he could do much when helping him but would accept any help he wanted to give out at this point. "Please.." He spoke in a soft tone of voice, though it was still strong.

x

He nodded and walked over to the demon and took his arm, putting it around his own shoulder and supported him. Red instantly attached to his clothing and hand. Though he was a bit heavy for Ciel, he could still carry his weight. He walked him over to the sofa, letting him sit on it. Blood staining the pillows and such. "Do you need anything that will lessen the pain, Adramelech?" Ciel's eye scanned the manor with not much success. It was too dark to make out anything from there...

x

"I don't think you realize the huge differences from this place and the world you lived in...here, there is nothing to lessen the pain. I will simply go through it. Thank you for your assistance, however.." He thanked him as he leaned back carefully against the sofa the boy helped him onto. Not worried about the leakage of blood staining his furniture and clothing.

"You do not have to loom over me, if you like you may go rest. It may be the best thing for you, Ciel. It is best you regain your strength once again as soon as you can. Walking around venerable will attract attention to you..after all." Adramelech had slowly laid himself down onto the sofa afterward. Careful of his hurt wings as he did go about doing so. Wincing lightly through clenched teeth when he adjusted on the couch.

x

"Well...I suppose so..." he said, still unsure. "I don't think I should leave you though...You've always been there for me when times were rough." He gained confidence ad he spoke, "So its only fair I do the same for you. Perhaps at least I should grab a towel and wipe the blood off of you, Adramelech." He stared at the sofa that was slowly turning to a dark red. The pain evident on the other demon's face only worried him more. "I can't leave you..." he wiped the last of the remaining tears off of his face and gave a somewhat small and soft smile, expression growing more caring as he stared at Adramelech, waiting for an answer. Though he was lacking skill in taking care of others, he wanted to at least try to help his former master. After all, he still loved him and cared for him even though they were no longer contracted anymore.

x

"Very well." He responds after a moment of adjusted to become at least a little comfortable of the sofa. Not that it was so that great—but he didn't expect to be comfortable. In this state at least."if you'd like to do that for me, I shall appreciate it. Though it truly isn't necessary of you to do such a thing for me..you can find a towel in a bathroom. They're not hard to locate, walk down the hallway to your left and on your left eventually you'll find a door much like the one upstairs. You should be fine with darkness now, yes?" He looked up to Ciel as he spoke. Even though demons could see fine in the dark it didn't look like Ciel had developed into his demon form yet. He'd only been like this a short while after all. Plus, Adramelech knew the darkness in here was much more difficult to track your way through. It was meant to be as such after all. He did create it.

x

"Okay." Ciel replied, "Yes I am. I'm sure I'll be able to locate it through darkness now." He began walking towards the left hallway, the darkness enveloping him. At first he couldn't see a thing. But then he felt his demon senses awakening, enabling him to see in the dark and sense the objects around him. Guiding himself towards the left side of the hallway, he found the door that was similar to the one upstairs. Grabbing the door knob, he entered the bathroom and found the towel, quickly exiting the room and retraced his steps to the room with Adramelech triumphantly. "I got it," he stated with proud a shine in his eyes.

x

He had allowed his crimson eyes to drift close as he laid there waiting for Ciel to return with the towel. His mind going rather blank as he laid on his side in the silence of the Manor's living space. He did know he'd recover from this quickly. He had much worse things happen to him in the past and knowing unfortunate experience that he healed quickly. Most demons tended to, after all.

His eyes opened upon hearing Ciel's voice break the silence he'd lain in. Adramelech's gaze focusing onto him to see him having gotten the towel and smiling lightly. "Thank you, I'm glad you didn't have trouble doing so..I will have to get you more familiar with the Manor sooner or later." Adramelech had stretched one of his wings out slowly to look at the appendage more carefully. Narrowing his eyes onto the holes and ripped patches from his wing. Noticing most important feathers needed for either defense or flight having been torn out. 'That would explain the excruciating pain I went through..' He mumbled in his head before slowly retracted the wounded wing back to his backside.

x

Ciel looked at his wings worriedly, rushing to his side at once. Using the towel, he gently dabbed at the blood that had gotten all over Adramelech's body. The towel quickly getting stained a crimson red. His gaze was kind as he shifted his eyes towards the ripped wings. "Is it okay if I dry the blood there too?" He inquired, pointing the towel towards Adramelech's wings. 'I wonder if he's okay...' he thought sadly, the wings he had once loved and admired were ruined, ripped to the bone. Unfortunately. At least knowing that it would heal calmed him down a bit.

x

"Go ahead. Though...do be careful. I'd hate to snap out at you. Be gentle—is what I'm trying to stress to you." His voice strained to make him understand. Not wanting to lash out in pain, which was easy to do due to the state he was currently in. Though he thought Ciel already had the sense to be careful with his damaged wings.

His tainted hues had tracked all his movements upon cleaning the crimson from his form. He didn't like feeling as if he had to rely on someone else for these kinds of things, or, anything for that matter. Even if it was just Ciel he didn't like this weak and helpless feeling. He truly hoped that the boy would never see him in such a pitiful state again. Quite embarrassing.

x

"Of course," Ciel responded softly, "I wouldn't want to damage it more." He slowly and carefully touched the bleeding wing, using the towel to absorb the blood. He looked at Adramelech's face to see if he was in pain at all. "Does...does it hurt?" He asked lightly, dabbing gently at the wound. Hoping that he wasn't hurting the other much.

x

"It is a torn apart wing. Yes. Very much so." His voice hissed out in a low tone. As he'd spoken of before he was easily put on edge when in such a situation as this. Though he didn't stay in such a growly mood toward Ciel too much longer then a few moments. A small sigh escaping his parted lips. "Don't pay me mind..just do clean the blood, please." He mumbled in a softer tone. Trying to retain a calmness about him.

x

"O-okay..." he stammered in an unsure tone. He seriously did not want to hurt Adramelech. But he just requested him to clean the blood...so he would. But then he saw that the towel was already soaked with blood. "Um, are there any more towels around here?" Ciel asked, looking around ad he placed the bloodied towel onto the table. His own hands covered with crimson red liquid.

x

"Like I said..I keep towels in the bathroom. If there isn't another in the bathroom...no. I wouldn't imagine I do have anymore down here." He cleared his throat lightly as his rusted crimson hues trailed across the room to the other side. Abruptly a small chuckle did escape the demon. No evident reason behind such an outburst of sound. "Do not feel quite so obligated to listen to me. Just sit down..I will wash the blood away when I am recovered, Ciel."

x

He looked at the other demon when he heard him chuckle, confused. "But...I..." he looked from his face to his wings and gave a sigh of defeat. "...Okay, if you say so." Sitting on the other sofa, he couldn't help but feel bad after everything that happened. The dead body on the floor wasn't helping the situation either. It disgusted him when seeing his former 'master' lay dead and gutted there in his own pool of blood. Pitiful, really. His own hands were coated with Adramelech's blood, but strangely, it didn't disgust him at all.

x

His gaze was focused onto Ciel when he did sit down. Unwavering and rather cold looking. It wasn't his fault he was hurt, it was his own weakness..venerability..his own feelings. That allowed this to happen. "I did not have to help you." He spoke up as if he was realizing this at this moment for the first time.

"Though..You have all the reasons to help me now, you do owe me _so much_.. I do not think you entirely understand it all of what I have done for you—yet, with you now..in this state, there is nothing left for me to take. It appears all that I could have seen valuable or worth being your servant to gain is gone. But that is my own fault, in the end. Now isn't it?" He folded his wing back against his side as his eyes closed with a huff. "What I am pushing at is, we are no longer bound to be together. I have nothing to gain. And neither do you. But we continued to want to side by side..and fight and care for one another selflessly.. how strange. Is it not?"

x

He gave a strange, quizzical look to the other, pondering on his words. "It's...it's not that strange." Ciel said finally after a moment of silence. "After all..the fact that you never took my soul in ths first place was what caused all of this...Are you regretting your choice?" His sapphire blue eye focused on Adramelech completely, afraid of knowing the answer to the question; yet he wanted to know. Was it good or bad? "After all...we've been together for quite some time now. It's only natural that we'd want to stick together, am I right?"

x

"I do not _regret_ not taking your soul but I do know I would have been better off if I had done so. Having not eaten in years I am becoming more easily damaged. As you can see." He tucked his knees up to hold them close to himself, curling into a ball on the sofa. "We have been together much longer then we were suppose to, so I do believe it would be natural we'd become accustomed to each others' company." Adramelech mumbled out just able for one to hear. Clearly the creature was getting tired and about ready to pass out again.

x

Ciel watched as Adramelech began to nod off again. "That's a relief..." he sighed, smiling softly. "I shall not keep you from your sleep now. Rest, Adramelech. I'll try my best to keep things in order here..." he glanced over at the dead and bloodied body on the floor and scrunched up his face. "No worries. I'll clean up that disgusting /thing/, too." He got up and walked towards the body, eyeing it carefully before taking a few more steps towards it, examining it. "Hmm, how should I rid of this body?" He asked himself quietly.

Adramelech had slowly drifted off uncontrollably and was soon passed out on the sofa. He did have to rest after all this in any case.

xux

A few hours had passed by before Adramelech did wake up. He had sat up and ran his fingers through his black hair with a tired sigh. "Ciel..? Are you there?" His voice called out. The pains in his wings had ceased for now, and for what it appeared had started to heal over.

x

Ciel appeared from the darkness of the manor's halls in completely new clothes. A royal red coat and dark black pants to match. He also carried a sword at his side. His left eye shining a light violet, showing as he was in his demon form. He slowly opened his right eye, showing that their contract was in place again. Smiling darkly, he chuckled. "Yes, I am here, _Sebastian_. Did you miss me?" All signs of bruises, wounds, and cuts disappeared. Only showing his beautiful porcelain skin. He had grown small wings and horns, making him look more like a demonling. A tempting demonling, that is. His eyes no longer their sapphire blue colors, but were as crimson red as Adramelech's eyes. He barred his delightfully small fangs and smirked. His personality changed along with his appearance, it seemed.

x

The demon looked toward the younger demon with a slight glare as he had used his servant name to address him. In a way it was disrespectful toward the elder creature. He didn't like all the names he'd been given in his long lifetime but wouldn't get upset with Ciel. He wasn't in the right state of being to be getting too angry anyways. He was a little surprised to see the contract make back on the boy. His eyes did glance down to find the marking on his hand had returned to a glowing violate as well. He did scowl inwardly as he realized how hungry he really was. Horribly hungry..but now there wasn't anything he could do about that.

He stood from his seat and kept his crimson eyes trained on Ciel. "Oh...of course I did." He responded in a plain tone before walking toward the other.

x

Ciel eyed the other demon with his hungry eyes. Staring at Adramelech as he made his way towards him, taking in every detail of the magnificent creature. His eyes glowing brighter each step the other came closer to him. "I assume you're hungry, _master_? I've already prepared a delicious meal for you." He smirked devilishly again, stay in rooted to the spot he was standing at.

x

He had halted a few feet in front of him with his wings still tucked behind his back as Ciel said this. "You..what?" Adramelech raises a brow at the younger creature. He didn't much believe his words. A meal? Just the thought of a meal was enough to make him hostile, thankfully, he did have great self control. He had not reformed back to his demon attitudes yet. Still retaining the personality he kept in the years of being away from Hell. Calm, collected, nothing like how he usually was in Hell.

x

"A meal." He repeated in an amused tone. "Don't you want to eat, master? Or at least ease the hunger a bit? I finished cleaning everything up while you were sleeping, and then I did some research on a demon's hunger. There are two ways of feeding. One; devouring a human soul. And I'm guessing you know the second, am I right?" Ciel tilted his head until his bare neck was shown to the other demon, still smirking darkly as he did so.

"Demons can feed on other demons, master. I am still your meal. The reason why I look so different is because I ate the disgusting demon's guts and blood...and suddenly I gained much strength. And I have my true form now. Please, have a taste. I'd like to know what I taste like..." his hetero-chromatic eyes had a glint of want and lust in them. After all, since he was now officially a demon, which were creatures of lust and evil, he was also hungry for something else besides souls and food...

x

Adramelech's eyes had found the exposed skin Ciel had shown him. He always knew it had been an option but usually it was below a demon of his status to do such a thing. Though right now he was a little bit desperate to get his strength back. Plus, it _was_ still Ciel. It might even have a satisfying taste to it.

Though obviously he wasn't going to rip out Ciel's guts. That would make his work to protect him all for nothing, he'd just steal some blood from the boy. Nothing too serious.

"If you are sure." The demon spoke as he walked closer to Ciel, he was not really asking his permission. He was going to take a meal from him. Adramelech had closed whatever space between the two of them shortly after he begun moving back toward him. He lowered his head down to brush his sharp teeth against the boys porcelain skin. Doing so a moment before biting into his neck with a quick motion. It wasn't painful, well, at least not until he did start to feed off him. A hand snaking around to hold Ciel's backside so he couldn't move.

x

Ciel winced as he felt the other's fangs bite into his neck. It _did_ hurt, but since he was a demon, it wasn't that bad. He wrapped his arms around Adramelech's neck encouragingly. But really, it was because he felt his strength being slowly sucked away from him, he began feeling a bit weak. Though the pain felt pleasurable...somehow. he didn't know why, but he enjoyed it...he loved the feeling of his master's fangs in his neck, the energy getting sucked out of him. He threw his head back so his master could gain more access and gave a small moan.

x

A low but pleased growl came from the back of Adramelech's throat as he did continued to feed off of Ciel. His talon-like claws pressing into his back lightly. He did enjoy the meal he had been 'prepared'. Ciel did taste fairly nice. Nothing compared to what he imagined his soul could've tasted like—but it was the neck best thing to it. He could feel Ciel weakening from all of the energy he was stealing from him, but that didn't very well stop him from feeding on him.

He had continued on like this for about three minutes before moving his head back from his neck. Leaving a bloody neck and bite mark behind on Ciel. "Mhn..you do have quite a..distinct taste, it's lovely." He had purred out into his ear. Adramelech allowing his tongue to lick over the bite wound and lap more of his blood up with it.

x

Ciel was panting, his cheeks had a light pink on them. "Mm...Ma-Master..." he breathed out, eyes glazed over with lust and desire. "M-More..." he whimpered when he noticed his master was finished feeding. It only flamed him more when he heard Adramelech's voice right next to his ear. Only making him shiver with delight in his arms. "P-Please..." Ciel begged, he felt like he couldn't take anymore of this. He wanted 'more', but he really didn't know what 'more' was.

x

He growled and pulled his head back. Looking down at him, a hand taking ahold of the boys chin to make him look up at him. "I really cannot...Ciel. I do not think you understand what you're asking.." His voice sounded stern yet still satisfied by feeding. "I would simply be causing you more pain..and I am content for now." He went on. Placing a light kiss on the bite which he'd made on his skin. His grip on his backside slowly releasing and the palm of his hand lightly resting on his back.

x

Ciel had snapped out of his trance as soon as he heard his master's words. Disappointment and sadness overcame him and he sighed. "...Okay." He managed to mumble out, releasing his arms from the other demon's neck slowly. 'He doesn't want me...' he thought to himself as he let go. 'I'm not good enough...'

"Well then master...I shall go prepare the...um...bed...for you." Ciel said, quite distractedly, and began walking up the stairs. He no longer feared them...perhaps it was because he finally ate for once. But no matter. He had disappeared into the manor's dark hallways, leaving Adramelech alone in the room.

x

He did watch Ciel disappear off into the dark hallway as he wiped the blood from his mouth and regained some composure. He felt much better now that he had finally gotten some form of meal. Adramelech letting his eyes drift close as he stood alone in the room. A light sigh coming from the demon.

He didn't know why Ciel decided to hurry off so fast, but it did seem quite quickly he did walk away. Which made him think perhaps he'd said something that offended him in some way.

x

Ciel sighed as he finally closed the bedroom door behind him. He tentatively touched the bite mark Adramelech had given him, his cheeks still a bit pink from the encounter. He shouldn't try to push their relationship. It was foolish to think his master felt the same way as him. Cheeks burning up with shame, he walked over to his master's bed and threw himself onto the soft and comfortable mattress. Small tears forming in his eyes, but he refused to let them go. 'I should clean this up...' he thought sullenly, getting up from the bed and re-doing it in less than three seconds. Courtesy of his demonic powers, of course. He decided to sit on the floor next to the bed, resting his head against it. The tears went away and he closed his eyes, breathing softly. Listening to the silence around him made him tired. Next thing he knew, he fell into a deep sleep...

x

Adramelech had opened up the bedroom door after a few minutes of dwelling in quietness downstairs. Not that he was all that tired but knew he could use all the rest he could get, and would get back to strength much quicker now that he had been allowed to feed.

He found Ciel asleep on the floor leaning against his bed. A small smile gracing over the demons lips to see him like that. He always did look so adorable when he fell asleep. Personal fawning aside, he wouldn't leave him on the hard flooring. Not very comfortable. The crow had gently picked the younger demon up in his arms and set him back down onto the comfortable bed.

Adramelech getting onto the bed shortly afterward and laying by the boy. It had felt like so long since they'd been able to rest, and he missed Ciel. Which was why he then wrapped his arms around him from behind and held him close. Nuzzling his head gently into his shoulder as his eyes closed. More the happy to be affectionate and gentle.

x

Ciel awoke with a start as he felt someone nuzzling his neck. He found himself on his master's bed. And his master was holding him close. _Very_ close. It made him feel bad. After all...why should Adramelech sleep in the same bed as him if he didn't feel the same way? He didn't want to _push_ their relationship after all...the words his master last told him replaying in his head. With a heavy heart, he quickly jumped out of bed and placed the covers over Adramelech. "I-I apologize master. I'm not worthy enough to sleep in the same bed as you. I'm just a mere servant after all. If you are to rest, I'll be taking my leave and I shall rest in another room...Please sleep well." Ciel didn't stop to see the other demon's reaction as he swiftly walked out of the door without looking back and closed it behind him with a click.

He walked all the way downstairs, finding the guest room farthest away from Adramelech's bedroom. It was darker there, but he no longer minded as he was a demon now. As long as he could see in tbe dark it was fine with him. He entered the room. Which was a bit dusty and old, but he cleaned it in less than ten seconds. Everything new and clean. "Phew...I can get some rest now." He sat down on the bed and fluffed up the pillow. Laying onto it slowly. He looked up at the ceiling blankly, no thoughts of anything except for his master swirling in his head.

x

When Ciel left him he was surprised, and a little wounded. After all he just wanted to hold him after all he had done for the other. But no. Pushed away and left alone, again. He felt irritated on many levels but it didn't show through as he rolled over to lay on his back and look up at the rooms ceiling. 'It doesn't matter' he'd continuous say inside his head. Then it finally set in that he was becoming weak because of the way he did feel when Ciel left him alone here. He shouldn't have cared..but he did. Perhaps, it was time to stop being so nice. His motivation to do so was little to nothing all.

Adramelech slept for around six - seven hours before he did walk back down stairs. After fixing his raven locks and putting some new attire on, of course. Most of everything the crow did own had some kind of feminine tone to it, but down here that was what 'beautiful demons' did have to wear. He didn't mine. Liking the leather and heels most days.

Adramelech had continued to keep his wings against his back since he did wake up last night, for so he did have reasons. As he did head through the main floor halls he had to think of what he was to be up to today.

x

Ciel had already awoken by the time his master was awake. He had been cleaning the manor inside and out, getting to know each room better so he wouldn't have to ask for directions to get there. Of course, he didn't check all of the rooms. He respected Adramelech's privacy and didn't enter the rooms with the agonizing groans and screams in it. And he didn't want to enter that room, either. His demon senses telling him it wasn't safe to so so.

He was outside of the manor today, dusting the windows outside and wiping them clean of dust and debris. He had already finished the inside, making it spotless and clean as possible to satisfy his master. "Hmm..." he hummed lightly to himself, "I wonder what will happen today..." He hadn't sensed that Adramelech was already awake.

x

Outside, the many crows that had perched up in the dead trees had been observing Ciel. He was a stranger to the creatures and that usually set them off, and Ciel had seen what these demon birds do when set off. However they quietly observed him. A caw from them now and then but aside from that perfectly silent.

Only a little bit unnerving to have hundreds of beady red eyes watching your every movement and debating to kill you or not.

The quietness however had been broken when the creatures all broke out into loud cawing and flapping. It sounded angry but they didn't move from the trees. Up the Manors walkway came a powerful dark aurora, much too strong and sinister to have emitted off a demon. It was sickening enough to even make the angry birds hush into an uneasy silence. Cowering back against the trees they were perched in.

Adramelech could pick it up from his location in the Manor and had walked toward the door, which was knocked on only moments after he reached it.

He did not need to open the door to know who was deciding it was wise to drop by.

But, against his better judgement he opened up the door. He kind of _had to_.

Standing there was a tall man dressed in black attire like the rest of the Hellish underworld was. Though he didn't appear as formal as the rest of the dwellers. He did still appear of higher class, however. Also unlike the demons was in a 'human' form. Even so he had large black velvet wings and bright fiery orange eyes. Sporting sharp teeth in a toothed smirk when greeting the demon who opened the door. "Adramelech." His voice spoke up.

Adramelech seemed to stand still a few moments. More or less figuring if this was good or bad terms of his visit. Either or he bowed and stepped aside. No words truly needed to say 'hello' or to allow him inside. The man simply walked in. He could sense Ciel outside and left the door open. He may want to come in, or, he would have to.

x

He didn't really mind the crows. In fact, he found them sort of...'cute'. After all, their caws were just delightful to his ears. Cats may have not been his ideal pet, but birds did intrigue him a bit. The way they move their tiny heads to and fro, the lovely feathers that coat them, their tiny beady eyes...plus, he wasn't allergic to them. That was a good thing.

Ciel's head perked up when he suddenly sensed a powerful aura coming nearer and nearer. That obviously wasn't a good sign. Wondering what was going on, he stopped cleaning and had walked over to the front door, seeing it was opened. For him, perhaps. He slowly walked in, the aura intimidating him. "...Master?" He called, looking around curiously. He took another step forward inside and then saw his master. And another...figure next to him. What on Earth was going on?! Who was that, and why are they here? Could it have been another demon? Well obviously. They were in Hell after all. Unless...there were other creatures in Hell besides demons and shinigami? It couldn't be right...?

Ciel's eyes had almost bulged right out of their sockets when he saw the _creature_ hurt his master. Never had he thought any other demon would be stronger than Adramelech, for he had looked up to him and was indeed strong. But...but 'Lucifer' seemed much stronger...for his aura was as strong and dark as ever. Ciel's eyes began glowing their demonic light violets as the other demon drew nearer. "W-Who are you?!" He hissed out, seeing that his master was on the ground, looking powerless.

He drew his small fangs and narrowed his eyes. Of course, the boy was afraid, knowing that this demon was even stronger than his own master. But he wouldn't show his fear...not to the likes of the one who dared touch Adramelech like that. "What do you want?!" Ciel asked, taking a few steps backwards seeing that the demon wasn't going to stop in his tracks.

Ciel did not know who or what exactly this 'Lucifer' was, but he had a feeling that nothing good was to come from him. Hah, who was he kidding? Nothing good ever happens in Hell. He looked over to his master again, waiting for some kind of signal or order to do something.

x

Adramelech was slowly picking himself up, careful not to get up to quickly and be struck again. He'd learnt by then not to do that in the all years of being here and interacting with the bloody tyrant. Though he was not going to pick a fight with the likes of him, even to save Ciel. He wasn't that much of a foolish creature, it'd be a death wish to even consider going at him in a violent manor.

"You're hardly in a position to be asking the questions, demon." He hissed back in a low tone, the hellish creature having begun walking around Ciel. Getting a look at Adramelech's little creation. His movements were almost animal-like as he did circle around him. "I wouldn't expect you, having been a fragile little human, would know whom I am..but I know who you are. What you've done. Your fears..._everything_." He spoke out in a rather maniacal tone. And though he was a space away from Ciel it was as if he was whispering in his ear, even a hot air would make the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as if he really was leaned over and speaking into his ear. But, as he stood in front of Ciel again it was obvious he had not been.

"I am the ruler of this dark underworld, so you should hold your tongue..or I'll simply remove it. I did warn you." He clasps his dark clawed hands together with a grin down at the boy. "Business, not pleasure. Nothing that truly concerns you.." The grin faded to more a scowl and he growled down at him. Quite a angry feral growl. "Get out."

x

Ciel gulped. So _that_ was the ruler of the underworld? And furthermore, he just told him to 'get out'? Did that mean get out of the manor, or out of Hell itself? Even with that question in mind, he did not dare speak a word. Seeing that his master wouldn't help him only made him feel even more afraid. The demonling quietly nodded, obeying the powerful demon. Not even looking back to see what Adramelech would say.

He turned and walked out of the door. Hesitantly at first, but the intimidating aura of Lucifer only made him disappear into the darkness of Hell in a split second. For the second time in his demon life-term...

To be truthful, he had no idea which places were safe and which were dangerous. Adramelech had never given him a tour of Hell before. Not that he actually _wanted_ to have a tour, of course. But remembering the time when he was a weak, hungry demon...when he was lost and raped...it only wrecked the demonling even more inside. Being in an unfamiliar place that was surrounded into darkness with no protection from his master whatsoever had his nerves on the edge. Being a beautiful young demon wasn't exactly a good thing...especially with all of the other powerful demons around that could be after him.

Ciel had wandered to a small town. It was full of demons who were...'shopping', you could say. Whatever they were shopping for, he didn't even _want_ to know. He tried to keep his aura concealed as he walked through the crowds. Keeping his head and face as low as possible so no one would be able to see who he was. He had no clue where he was headed, but it would be great to be able to find someone reliable in these times. Though he had no idea who was reliable in Hell besides his master. Definitely not the shinigamis, either. He wasn't going to turn to them if that was the last thing he ever did.

So, being utterly confused and a bit lost, he walked to wherever his feet led him to.

x

Adramelech was concerned now that Lucifer had sent his demonling out into the darkness of his Hell again. Though there was not anything more he could do, not while his true master wanted his attention.

The two creatures had conversed for a while. Lucifer speaking to his crow demon about all he had to. Which was a fair deal of 'chatting'.

Lucifer had soon exited the Manor but had given Adramelech a order to come to one of his giant Manors in two 'days' come for a meeting. He'd allow him to bring his own little pet if he wanted to but Lucifer wasn't making him. Entirely up to Adramelech.

Now that he was left alone he was quick to exit himself to go track down Ciel. He didn't want to venture too far off into Hell, not liking the way other demons did look at him.

He'd tried to fly but the necessary flying feathers did not grow back yet and so he had to stay on foot and track him down. Which could slow down the process of finding him considerably.

Though, since he recalled their contract was still held he could call him. Which he did so. Hoping the boy had the senses to show up when his name was called.

x

Ciel's eye prickled a bit. Pain was what he felt. He closed his eye and scurnched up his face. Adramelech was calling for him, it seemed. Sure, he did want to get back to his master and all. But the problem was, how? He was still a developing demon. Not all of his senses were awakened yet. He had yet to learn them.

So now, with the burning pain in his eye distracting him from finding his master, he simply stood there in the crowd. Other demons pushing him to the side because he was blocking the way. "M-Master...I'm here..." he murmured quietly. Orders were absolute, of course, and if it wasn't done, the demon would pay a great deal of pain. Soon enough, Ciel felt blood pouring out of his eye. He gasped a bit, the pain beginning to feel a bit unbearable...

x

He had heard Ciel's voice when he called for him, a small smirk coming to him before walking off into the darkness. Having an idea where Ciel was located due to him answering his call. Which he was more then thankful about now that he could track him easily.

Only a few moments after Ciel spoke, Adramelech had walked out of the shadows of the street and put his hand onto his shoulder. "You really mustn't wonder out here. Not all alone like this." As he spoke his eyes looked around at the demons, pulling him off to the side so they wouldn't be in sight. "You already know what the occupants of this place are more then capable of. Come on..let us go back." He spoke in a soft tone but his eyes kept on the surroundings and demon around them.

The young demon whimpered, the blood had completely stopped, the pain easing down. He looked up at his master with an annoyed expression. "Master, if you don't remember, I didn't have a _choice_ but to wander out here." He scoffed, his prideful personality returning.

But despite that, he still stood up and growled, seeing that his new clothes were soaked in blood. Great. Well, at least he could get more. "But yes, I'd like to go back. This place is rather filthy." Ciel was now looking right and left, examining the small town better. Since he was with his master, he felt completely safe. But if Lucifer was there...it would be pretty...frightening.

x

"I know, but you did not _have to_ wonder out into Hell. You could've stayed in the Manor grounds Ciel. Stop wondering out here alone. There are only so many times I will come out after you." He growled in a low tone. Beginning to walk off down the street after a few moments.

Adramelech had walked back toward his manor. Keeping quiet the entire walk there. Needless to say he was annoyed. With the entire situation, actually. Both with Lucifer showing up and becoming irritated with him and so forth also with Ciel walking out into Hell again.

Eventually when he did get back to his Manor he was greeted by his group of pets. Cawing and so forth but the crow demon didn't pay them any attention as he walked back into his Manor doors.

x

"True..." Ciel mumbled. But he had a feeling if he stayed on the manor grounds, Lucifer would've scared him off anyways. He followed Adramelech back to the manor, deep in thought. When they reached the manor, he walked inside with his master and sighed. What a scarily eventful day.

He was walking towards his room until a thought came to his mind. It scared him. That simple possibility that Adramelech could've left him all alone for someone else frightened him. How?

If a human were to call Adramelech up back to Earth to form a contract...Ciel would be stuck all alone in Hell and would have to deal with the other demons himself. It did make him nervous, but he calmed a bit when he remembered that it could take decades for that to happen. Having those thoughts to calm him, he walked into his room, (which was the guest room) and closed the door shut. Not minding his master.

If Adramelech wanted him, he could just call for him.

x

Adramelech would stay by himself to just rethink the little 'conversation' between Lucifer and himself. It did concern him for the own reasons. Mainly because what they spoke of was putting him in an uneasy position right now.

He had sat down in his sofa in the living space and leaned against the furniture. Sighing lightly to himself before deciding he should probably check his wings now. He stretched the injured wing out that had healed but was in the process of growing the feathers back in.

Looking at the wing, the feathers growing in were either white and fading into a grey and eventually a black like the rest of his feathers or growing in a dark grey. It was a variety of shades, which was another reason he kept his wing closed right against his back to it was not easy to tell. Not taking a liking to this. Especially the white that did grow in, fading black or not.

x

Ciel allowed his small wings to disappear so he could change from his blood-soaked clothes. Sighing, he grumpily (and magically) got a new outfit and hastily put it on. He threw the dirtied outfit into a bucket that he had officially named as his 'laundry basket'. The manor completely cleaned, he had nothing else to do. So he had slipped into his bed and attempted to go to sleep.

x

When he found that there had been a big long silence he decided to get up from the sofa and fold his wing back against his side. Walking over to the guest bedroom in which he knew Ciel had been staying in since he came to his Manor. He knocked once before opening up the bedrooms door to see what Ciel was doing. He had tire of the silence and even though they weren't really on great terms as of late he'd check on him.

x

Ciel stirred in his bed as he heard the knock. He was half-asleep, and he didn't really know if it was a real knock or just his imagination. So he didn't reply and turned to the other side of the bed, back facing Adramelech. He sighed a bit sadly before trying to go back to sleep. Looking as vulnerable to the world as he could be. Lips slightly parted, eyes closed along with his long eyelashes that contrasted with his pale white skin. He slept as if he wasn't in Hell.

x

He looked over to see that Ciel was asleep, or, that he had been trying to. Either way he smiled lightly at the sight of the young demon laying there as if nothing had changed, though the realization everything was different now still remained with Adramelech.

Tied of being left alone in his own Manor when he did not have to be and had someone to keep him company, walked into the room. Taking a seat on the end of the bed and looking up at Ciel. Sighing inwardly at the sight.

x

Ciel was back in his dream land. Obviously it wasn't a bad dream, like a nightmare or something. But just a regular dream. He saw his mother and him when he was younger. Playing with Lizzy and Angelina. As innocent as can be...but unfortunately he was no longer innocent. He was a /demon/ now. But then...something quite unlike the ordinary happened. He heard his mother speak again. Now _that_ was definitely weird. "Ciel, come to me, Ciel." Rachel cooed, holding out her arms, smiling brightly. "Come here, child."

Ciel was having a debate on whether he should go or not. Well, it was just a dream. Nothing bad could possibly happen. The young Ciel moved towards his mother, embracing her and enjoyed the warmth she gave him.

...Wait. Warmth? Young Ciel opened his eyes and saw that they were flying in the sky. His mother had white angelic wings. A much more delightful sight than her as a demon back on Earth. But something felt quite off...he could feel warmth in his dream. He had never had nice dreams like this before. Maybe it was natural. Shrugging it off, he clung onto his mother and watched as they flew up into the clouds.

While Ciel slept, a smile graced his lips. All seemed normal, until suddenly, a bright blue light enveloped him. But he still did not wake up.

x

His eyes had widened at the sight of his master like this. He had not an idea what was going on with his master, never never seen anything of the sorts. Or..not to his memory. Though his first reaction was to wake him up.

So with that idea he had moved over to shake the young demonling. A hiss escaping him as he shook him. "Ciel!" He called out to try and snap him out of this dream that seemed to be affecting him in such a way. It was concerning him to a great extent at this point.

He had spent so many hours, day, worried for this boy and it seemed it never would be ending.

x

Ciel didn't stir as he continued to sleep. Not seeming to be able to hear anything or feel anything. He continued to dream on as if he had no care in the world.

Young Ciel flew up into the skies, well, not him but his mother was. "Where are we going, mother?" Ciel asked, admiring the blue endless skies and the puffy white clouds.

"Why, to a better place, my dear." She smiled at him as she held onto him lovingly, her white wings soaring them up into the sky. Ciel didn't know what a 'better place' meant. But he trusted his mother, continuing to feel the wind blow in his hair and enjoyed the breeze.

x

Adramelech narrowed his eyes onto him before he did stand up onto his feet. It worried him that he was not responding to him and his calling.

His hand ran through the boys dark hair as he'd looked down at Ciel. A small frown on his face as he did observe his unresponsive actions. Truly it bothered him, and worried him. Though he did not stop trying to get him to wake up.

Even going so far to use some of the power the demon obtained to send a light shock wave through the young demons body. A small but a powerful enough shock that could possibly have woken the other up. Or hoped.

x

He continued to sleep. Unaffected by the shock. The blue light surrounding Ciel began to illuminate the room.

They reached a very pretty place. Clouds forming a huge gate above the world. They landed onto a cloud and his mother guided him towards the gate. "Ciel, follow mother. I'll take you to a place where you can stay with me and be with me forever. That is, if you agree to do the transformation here and now, Ciel." Rachel said to her son, who was no longer Young Ciel, but he was in his demon form now. Small black wings and horns, claws and fangs. Crimson red eyes with the contract with Adramelech in one of them.

Ciel was confused. Transform? Transform into what, exactly? Though he was ashamed of showing his mother that he was a demon. Surely she'd scold him and hate her son for being a demon. But she continued to smile, waiting for an answer.

Ciel pondered for a while. It _was_ just a dream after all. Why not? He smiled back. "Well..."

x

Adramelech growled a little, he wasn't sure what else he could possibly do to get Ciel to wake up. Well, without hurting him. Though by then he had begun to understand what had been going on to an extent. Or..thought he did.

He continued to sit on the bedside and look down at him with concerned rusty crimson hues. A small frown gracing on his lips when he watched him. Knowing there really was not anything he was able to do right now. Only able to stand by and watch him. As bothersome it was to not he able to do anything to wake him up was, he stayed there.

Silent.

Observant.

And worried.

x

"Well..." he hesitated a bit. Somehow he had a very uneasy feeling about this. He knew it wouldn't be a good idea to continue this dream...it felt...well...Strangely realistic. He sighed, pinching himself to try to wake himself up or something.

..."Ouch!" He yelped, actually _feeling_ the pinch he gave himself. And he wasn't even awake! What was going on here?!

Rachel frowned for the first time in his 'dream'. "Ciel, what are you doing? Aren't you going to answer me?" She asked, tilting her head to the side with a sad look on her face. The demon was shocked beyond words.

This wasn't a dream...then where was Adramelech? He shook his head, suddenly all warmth vanished. "No, get away!" He growled, his eyes glowing threateningly. "A-Adramelech! Ad-" He shouted, before his mother was right behind him, covering his mouth so he could speak no more.

"Ciel. I've asked nicely. Don't you want to be with mother? Oh, was that a yes? Alright, let's get of this _troublesome_ contract then." She placed a hand over Ciel's contracted eye. The demon struggled and thrashed in the angel's arms, desperately trying to get away. _"Mmph! Mmmf_!" He cried.

Ciel's facial expression changed from a loving smile to a pure look of hurt and fear. His lips already parted, his voice seemed to say, "_Adra_-..." and then he didn't say another word.

x

His crimson hues had widened a little but tracked away from the boy. Looking up at the rooms ceiling. He knew this was linked to some Angel activity. Though it was so strange that anything like that could reach them all the way down here. Hell wasn't exactly that reachable for those godly creatures.

Just the thoughts upset the demon.

Adramelech did look back to the hurt and fearful look on the young demons expression. It didn't help with the frustration he was going through dealing with this situation. He graced a clawed thumb gently against the boys cheek, his hand did not linger long on the boy however. Only a few brief moments.

He leaned down to speak into the boys ear, not that he thought it would come to any prevail. "Come now..Ciel. Wake up." He whispered to him.

* * *

**Woo, 3 reviews from the last chapter. c; **

**Well. Now over 50k+ words and still under 10 reviews. ;w; Ah, well. I updated early because of the people who reviewed. So thank them - not me. Since I got 3 reviews I updated 3 days later. **

**If there's more than 5 reviews, I'll update again in 2 days. How's that? ;) If there's less than 5, then I'll update in a week. So keep them coming! Thanks for the people who reviewed!**

**~Kawaii Dream & Sebastian NeverMore**


End file.
